Life Debt
by Ravensnake
Summary: He took hold of the cloak, but before placing it over my head again, he placed his face beside mine, whispering, "You owe me one." Life debts are a big deal in the wizarding world, but what if you owe your life to your worst enemy? Please R&R-T for now. Finally complete!
1. Unlikely Escape

_Here's my second attempt at a decent sized fic. It is Dramoine, of course, and definitely going to be darker than **Dumbledore's Wish**. I hope it's recieved as well as the last one._

_I'm currently working on two other fics, **Memoirs of a Death Eater **and **Child Of A Traitor**__(upcoming), so I will not update as often as I did when I was writing **Dumbledore's Wish**. However, please be patient with me! The stories will get finished, and I might even write a few oneshots in between. Who knows? I follow where my muse takes me! Another thing to take into account is that my winter break will be over on Sunday, and therefore college will begin to, once again, take its insufferable toll. So again, please be patient! I love you all!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter....though, as you may or may not already know, I wish I did._

* * *

Chapter One: Unlikely Escape

**Hermione's POV**

Branches scratched at my skin, but I was numb, unable to feel any of the stinging pain I should have. Trickles of blood seeped into my mouth, the only evidence I could register that the branches were causing any damage. I couldn't hear anything above the screaming, the blasts of spells on trees and bodies being thrown about. Couldn't hear myself think, either. I was functioning on primal instinct. _Run_ was the only command my body followed. Feeling the forest debris crunching underneath my feet was the only hint that my body was actually even following that command. The order to retreat had been sent out over an hour ago, and I was pretty sure I was among the few Order members left.

Many had begun their retreat even before the order was sent to do so. Everyone had scattered their separate ways, and I was positive that Harry and Ron were long gone. Molly would have made sure of that. Distinct _cracks_ could be heard in the distance, and I knew those were the rest of the Order Apparating away. Exhaustion was threatening to set in, and I had to push my body further, just a little further. If I could reach the point of the forest that was no longer Hogwarts grounds, I could Apparate as well. A strange silence settled around me, and it seemed as if the fighting had stopped. Was I really the only one left?

"Search for stragglers! Crucio them until they divulge information!" Bellatrix Lestrange, a voice I had come to recognize anywhere. It was lucky that Molly had been able to get out of that fight alive. If only we'd been quicker, more alert, we could have caught the Dark Lord off-guard. But no, Harry could not find the opening he needed to kill him, and we were forced to retreat. And now here I was, running, severely outnumbered by the enemy. "_Lumos Maxima!_"

Her spell brought me out of my chaotic thoughts, forcing me to duck and hide. Luckily, there was a large root protruding from the ground, creating a small alcove that I managed to fit into, albeit tightly. Just in time, too, because seconds later I could see two pairs of feet where I had just been, Death Eaters speaking in hushed tones. Unable to recognize them, I ignored their voices and tried to figure out a way to escape. Bellatrix had shot her light spell into the sky, illuminating any exposed part of the forest. It would be hell trying to get out. I forced myself to breathe evenly. If I was going to get out, I couldn't allow myself to panic.

It took a moment to collect myself, enough time for the two Death Eaters to be out of earshot, still waiting for the _Lumos_ to dim. With a deep breath I slid out of the alcove, staying as pressed against the ground as I could. I crawled away, trying to put a safe distance between us so I could get up and continue running. Once I was sure I would have a decent advantage, I got up and ran, ignoring the sounds of surprise around me. Clutching my wand, I prepared to turn on my pursuers if I had to. It would be too perfect if I could escape without a fight. There were only two or three Death Eaters behind me, but none of them, I could tell from their voices, were of the inner circle.

My chest was heaving with the effort to run away, and finally the lights dimmed completely, plunging everything into darkness again. Suddenly, a flash of green light illuminated the trees around me, and I could feel the curse coming from behind. I was going to die, no way could I outrun or possibly dodge it. My mind was paralyzed in 'run' mode, my body wouldn't register anything else. Something pulled me from my left, yanking me and pressing me against a large tree.

Heavy breathing, that's all I could hear in the dead silence after the _Avada _hit a poor tree. Breath blew against my cheek, and I could feel a masculine chest pressed firmly against mine, my savior's arms above our heads, covering us with what I recognized as an invisibility cloak. Harry's cloak? Did he leave it behind? My breath caught in my throat as I caught a glimpse of my savior's hair. Platinum blond. It couldn't be, could it? But who else, if not him? No one else had that same hair color, except for his mother and father, but there was no way in hell it could be Lucius.

My pursuers kept running, not having seen me be flung aside. Once their footsteps faded into the dark, we were encased in silence again. He pulled back, but still kept us under the cover of Harry's cloak. His eyes gleamed silver, like the blade of a dagger, and just as dangerous. I felt invaded, his piercing gaze seemingly looking _into_ me. If it wasn't because fear kept me frozen to the spot I would have bolted out of there like a bat out of hell. I never broke eye contact, refusing to show any kind of weakness, masking my fear with defiance.

Just as suddenly as he had grabbed me and hid me, he pulled away entirely, cloak still clutched in his hand. As if his proximity had been what paralyzed me, I was able to move again, brandishing my wand immediately. He made no move to defend himself.

"Go, Mudblood, they should be gone by now." The insult didn't bear the sting I usually felt at hearing it. What surprised me most, however, was the fact that he was telling me to run.

"What? So you could attack me from behind, ferret? I don't think so." My voice was a harsh whisper. I couldn't risk other Death Eaters overhearing me. That's when it registered that Malfoy had also whispered his words. He made no move to defend himself, but I knew he could draw his wand as readily as Harry, having similar Seeker skills.

"You're making this more difficult than it should be, Granger. _Run_. I have no interest in killing you. Stop letting your ridiculous Gryffindor recklessness get in the way…" The word 'Gryffindor' was loaded with more venom than I had ever heard come out of Malfoy's mouth.

"At least I'm not a Slytherin _coward_. You foul, loathsome-"

"Evil little cockroach? I already heard that one, Mudblood. Now get going before I change my mind." Again, that word lacked the sting, the venom. His jaw clenched, and the grip on the invisibility cloak tightened. Those were the only signs of his growing frustration This unnerved me to no end, but I couldn't deny what he was so readily presenting. My escape, as hesitant as I was to take it, was laid out before me. "Just go. Trust me." Wrong words to say.

"Trust you? Trust _you_? Even you can't be stupid enough to honestly believe I could _ever_ trust you." Why it never crossed my mind to attack him first, I still don't know. Maybe it was my shock at _having _to be the first to attack, and not having to defend myself against him. Whatever the case, attacking first wasn't my style anyway, and I kept waiting for him to make the first move. When it never came, I closed the distance between us. He didn't even flinch beneath my gaze or my wand, which I now had at his neck.

"Yes Granger, trust me. Isn't that what you're all bloody about anyway? Trust and pride and all that rubbish? Show some of that Gryffindor courage and trust a Slytherin. Besides, I just saved your bloody life! That counts for something, doesn't it?" His voice trailed off at the end, and the sudden change in his tone took me aback, almost causing me to lower my wand. He shifted his eyes skyward, avoiding contact with mine. Some clouds had moved and moonlight was streaming into the small clearing we were in.

Malfoy's skin was luminescent, and what I could see of his eyes gleamed brighter than before. His eyes swept to mine for a second, and what I saw was panic, confusion. I assumed his eyes were reflecting what I knew were contained in mine. Without moving my wand hand, my other one took hold of the invisibility cloak. I nearly jumped at how icy his skin was, having brushed my fingers against his.

"Give me back Harry's cloak, and I'll leave." That got his attention, forcing him to look at me. He quirked his eyebrow up, and I had to beat down the thought of how attractive that slight movement was. I really must have been panicking and losing it if thoughts like _that_ were starting to take root.

"Take it Granger." He shoved the cloak at me, the simplicity in the movement enough to make me step back, shocked. I didn't think he would give it up so easily. I took the cloak in both my hands, no longer able to contain the look of confusion. My mask of defiance fell, and all that was left was full blown puzzlement at his actions.

"Why? Why haven't you killed me yet?" My wand was back to his neck, his face suddenly calm. Only his eyes betrayed the confusion we were both feeling.

"Good question. I'll get back to you when I know the answer, Mudblood." I didn't get an opportunity to respond, as we both heard the rustling of branches coming back from the direction I'd been running in. My pursuers were coming back, apparently having given up chasing me. Panic flit across his eyes. My own panic froze me in place again. He acted faster than I could. Pulling the cloak from me, he draped it over my frozen form. Just in time, as well, since the Death Eaters appeared barely a second later. I still hadn't moved.

"Come on Draco, we lost her. The Dark Lord will want to see us." They were voices I didn't recognize. The malice in them was undeniable, though, clear in every word they uttered.

"Alright. I'll finish looking around and go back on my own." They seemed to accept his answer and moved on, leaving him behind. That struck me as odd. Was he really that trusted among the other Death Eaters? When the others left, he turned around, knowing I was still there. I managed to command my muscles to move long enough to uncover my head, like removing a hood, watching him as he watched me. Only now did I truly take in what his face looked like. He was paler than I was used to seeing, sickly looking even, with bags under his eyes. When was the last time he'd slept? I hadn't noticed it before, but now I could see a thin scar running down the side of his face. Something urged me to reach out and touch it, unbelieving that it was actually there.

I contained the urge, though, making sure not to so much as flinch. I was beyond confused at this point. He'd had me outnumbered! Everything he did was against what I knew about him. "Are Mudbloods really that thick? Where's your sense of self-preservation?"

His question brought me out of my stupor. Where _was _my sense of self-preservation? Here I was, in what was now enemy territory, and still hadn't taken my way out. "Go. Like I said, before I change my mind…" He walked up to me, and I instinctively took a step back. He took hold of the cloak, but before placing it over my head again, he placed his face beside mine, whispering, "You owe me one."

My eyes widened at the realization. He pulled back, smirking. The cloak was over my face again, and it seemed to break me out of my paralysis. Before I left, however, I couldn't help but speak, "Thank you."

I ran before he could speak again, surprised at how soon I reached the edge of the forest. I Apparated to Grimmauld Place, nearly collapsing on the street. My exhaustion was finally winning out. The invisibility cloak slipped from me, and I vaguely registered Ginny and Luna appearing from the entrance of the house. Both girls caught me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Everything was a rush. They practically dragged me into the house, and even more chaos ensued, as faces upon faces appeared before me.

Apparently I had worried them, taking much longer to get back than they had anticipated. I'd been right, I was the only one of the Order that had been left when Malfoy found me.

Draco Malfoy…I owed him my life. If not because he let me escape, then because he pulled me away from the Killing Curse. Hopefully, I will never have to repay the debt.

* * *

_Well, there's chappy #1. So tell me, was it horrid? Brilliant? Mediocre? I MUST KNOW! So please review?? ;)_


	2. Developing Doubts

_Here's chapter two! **Special thanks to**_

**specialkcantgetenough _for favoriting it and _**

**kaylamarie2012 _and _Team Dramione_ for adding it to their alerts!_**

_It means a lot!!! I'm glad people like this story...it'd be nice to have a few _**reviews**, _though *hint hint* Anyway, regardless, I appreciate you guys reading it!!_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**: For the purposes of this story, it will generally agree with most events of **DH**, except for obvious changes, like the glaringly blatant disregard for the epilogue ;), Bellatrix's survival in the previous chap, and, for this chapter, Dobby's survival. I'll try to announce the changes beforehand, so there isn't much confusion. If anything at any point gets confusing, though, please bring it to my attention. THANKS!!_

_Disclaimer: sigh...I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot of this fic...._

* * *

Chapter Two: Developing Doubts

**Draco's POV**

Why did I do it? Better yet, why _didn't_ I kill her? I didn't lie to her, I really didn't know why I acted on impulse like that. Now, sitting in Snape's Potions office, I think back to the moment when I saw her running, saw the flash of green behind her. In that moment, all I could think was _she can't die. I can't let her die_. Why those thoughts rampaged through my mind, I might never know. My orders were clear. Any Death Eater that encountered any member of the Order of the Phoenix, unless it was Potter himself, was to kill said member on the spot. Without hesitation. Then why did I hesitate? No, why did I _save_ her?

I couldn't help but let out a groan of frustration, burying my face in my hands. The part of me that saved Granger was the same part that couldn't kill Dumbledore. I suppose I can consider that part of me the last vestige of humanity I still retain. What little mercy I am capable of displaying keeps me from drowning entirely in the abyss. If the Dark Lord found out that I shirked orders, again, I would be more than dead. I shuttered at the thought. _Coward_. Her insult hung in the air around me. It shouldn't sting as much as it had. I put my head on my mentor's desk, my forehead relishing in the cool mahogany.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts, and I nearly jumped from the chair. When I went to turn the doorknob, I realized my hand was shaking. What was wrong with me? Was I really panicking like this? Perhaps she was right. Perhaps I _am_ a coward. Not that I would ever admit it out loud. I opened the door to reveal my mother, who looked as distraught as when the Dark Lord had assigned me the task of killing Dumbledore, perhaps more so. Behind her, my father stood, his wand out, levitating a body. If it were possible, any color I had left drained from my face. My mentor, my professor, the only person I considered a _friend_.

The body of Severus Snape floated in between my mother and father. My eyes scanned his body, hungrily trying to decipher what had killed him. No marks would mean it had been an Avada, but there was blood all over him. That's when I saw it, two puncture wounds on his neck, as well as in various other parts of his body. A snake…Nagini was the only one big enough to kill that brutally. The Dark Lord's pet. I was suddenly grateful Longbottom had killed it, for I didn't know what I would have done if I ever saw it again.

He was dead. They didn't have to say anything. It was evident by the looks of mourning on their faces, by the look on _his_ face, by the blood that covered him. My father continued to move through the office, going through a door on the far left that led to Snape's personal quarters. I assumed he was laying the body onto the bed. Suppressing a shiver, I looked to my mother. In the past eighteen years, I couldn't recall ever seeing them this distraught, save the Dumbledore mission. He was one of my father's best friends, had been in my mother's year at Hogwarts. He was my _godfather_, and now he was gone.

A dark chuckle overcame me at that. My godfather, just like Black had been Potter's godfather.

"Why did you bring his body here?" Voice threatening to break, I struggled to contain myself. This was the man that had protected me last year, the only reason my mission had not been a total failure.

"The Dark Lord ordered it. I suppose he wants to inspect the body, or something along those lines." My blood boiled at the mention of our _Lord_. He had done nothing but step all over my family since my father made the mistake of getting himself caught and sent to Azkaban. This was just another punishment, rubbing salt into our proverbial wounds. Sure, we had won Hogwarts, but this felt nothing like a victory. My mother moved into the other room, sobbing over the body of her friend.

I was at a loss for anything else to say. My mind battled with itself to figure out what was more important. A part of me wanted to continue berating for my lapse in the forest, while the other wanted to focus solely on Snape. Leaning against my mentor's old desk, I looked up at my father through the short curtain of my hair. Could he sense what I'd done?

"So what do we do now?"

"Await the Dark Lord." I hated how he said 'Dark Lord,' with such reverence, respect, _admiration_. It made me want to gag. Hadn't he realized that it was his snake that had killed his friend? There was no way those puncture wounds could have come from anything else. They were too gruesome, too messy. I had to swallow thickly before even thinking of speaking again. My mother had yet to utter a word.

We sat in silence for a long time, the phrase 'silent as the grave' coming to mind more than once. We heard footsteps outside the door, and knew it was the Dark Lord coming to check on the body, our Marks burning in a silent indication of his arrival. My father was at the door in less than a second. Doing my best to keep the disgust off my face, I bowed. My mind's wards were immediately up. No one needed to find out about my earlier mishap. A moment later he walked past us and into the bedroom. Without a word she walked out, and the three of us watched as he looked over Severus.

Something in his semi-human face caught my eye. He seemed…doubtful. Wasn't he sure Snape was dead? For his snake to have been the one to kill him, he would have had to be there to witness it. Nagini never left his side, especially recently, when he had begun to make it a point to keep her near at all times. The curiosity in his slit-eyes was undeniable, the same curiosity being piqued within me. Why was it so important for him to be dead? It was clear, for anyone who saw the body, that the old potions master was not going to ever wake.

The Dark Lord did not seem satisfied, however. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. After all, he should be generally pleased, having won Hogwarts. He reemerged from the room, hissing an order at us, "Bury the body. Lucius, you and your wife will return to the Manor, Draco, you will stay here, at the castle." And that was it. As easy as that, he dismissed the death of his right hand man and gave us our posts. No more orders were given, so I allowed myself to relax somewhat after he left the room. My mother didn't go back into Snape's room, and my father seemed to linger outside the door. I took it as my chance to pay my final respects to him.

I could barely contain the strange feeling welling up inside me at the sight of him. Pain, remorse, resentment, despair. Why had the Dark Lord deemed it fit to kill him? Because, after that display, it was clear beyond any doubt he had been the cause of my mentor's death. He had inspected the body as if inspecting his own work, to see where he'd gone wrong. And now I couldn't help but look at him the same way. Was there some kind of flaw in the way he'd died?

Pushing the thoughts out, I couldn't keep myself from speaking, knowing he couldn't hear me anyway.

"Professor…what am I going to do?" It was a whisper, something I could barely hear, let alone my parents standing outside the door. "I saved Hermione Granger today…don't ask me why, but I did. Was it wrong of me to do it? Then again, wrong is a pretty relative term here, isn't it?" I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. This was the only time I ever planned on confessing this out loud to anyone. With a deep sigh, I continued, "Who were you _really_ working for, professor? Why did he kill you?"

Had he really been our spy? Or did the Dark Lord kill him because he found out Snape double-crossed him? There was so much left unanswered, things I could never know now.

When I opened my eyes, my father was levitating the body away. I whispered my good-bye, knowing he would go to bury him on the grounds of the Manor. He left in silence, my mother still sobbing quietly. I placed an arm around her, sitting by her on the couch. She would have to return to the Manor soon, to play hostess to whatever Death Eaters were still staying there. She and my father would go, but I was forced to stay within the castle walls. Perhaps this was my mother's punishment for having been mistaken about Potter's death.

Neither of us dared to speak a word, and when my father returned to take her home, we barely mumbled our parting words. When I was alone again, I had nothing else I could do but sit and think again. There was no point in going through the castle to find a place to sleep. I would stay here, in my godfather's quarters. It was all I had left of him.

I changed and got ready for bed, knowing full well sleep was not likely tonight. After changing, I couldn't help but hover over the bed.

"_Scourgify_." I cleaned whatever blood had been left behind by his body, but the smell of death still lingered. In nothing but a wife beater and boxers, I lay there, on the very spot Severus Snape's body had occupied mere moments before. Of course, this fact alone would not allow me to sleep, but I closed my eyes anyway, letting the thoughts I had blocked in the presence of the Dark Lord flood back.

Hermione Granger, brightest witch of the age, Mudblood extraordinaire, and one third of the Golden Trio, owed her life to _me_. I hadn't thought of the repercussions when I saved her. My impulse had been merely to pull her away from the green light of the Killing Curse. But, once I was able to register what I'd done, that realization dawned on me. She now owed me her life. Of course, I made this known to her as soon as I'd realized it. I needed to save face, after all. I couldn't have her going to the Order and telling them I'd saved her. Knowing she owed me, I was almost sure she wouldn't tell, for the sake of her own pride. If she told, the information getting back to the Dark Lord was a guarantee.

What if she did tell, though? Could I count on her Gryffindor pride getting in the way, or would her honesty win out? A thought struck me then, as I heard the _crack _of apparition in Snape's office. The only ones who could move that freely around Hogwarts were the house elves. I knew full well my old house elf was still around, being bound to the castle in a way only house elves were. I stayed stock still as the elf wandered into the room. It _was_ Dobby.

"Dobby?" He jumped at the sound of his name, and I had to restrain myself from chuckling again. A plan was quickly formulating itself in my mind, a way to at least ensure she knew not to tell.

"M-Master Draco?" The fear in his eyes and voice was evident, so I tried to be as gentle as I could be, which really isn't much. I never really had the ability to _be _nice.

"Dobby. I…I need to ask you to do something for me."

"Y-Yes, sir?" I knew he was no longer bound to follow my orders, but perhaps he would do this one thing for me.

"Take a message to someone."

"Who, sir?" Dobby looked skeptical now. Hell, I didn't really blame him.

"Hermione Granger." At this, the elf immediately went into defensive. Fear replaced any other emotion his eyes may have displayed.

"Dobby doesn't know where she is, sir! He has no way of finding her…sir…Dobby can't." Of course he wouldn't trust me. I couldn't help the exasperated sigh that escaped me.

"Don't play stupid. I know you can find her. I just need you to relay a message. Can you do that?" Allowing my frustration to take over, it seeped into my words, making them more menacing than I had intended. Dobby cringed back in fear. I reached over to the table beside the bed, ripping a small piece of parchment and dipping the quill before scribbling quickly,

_Tell no one._

_-DM_

Handing the elf the message, I didn't care that he read it. "Just give her that. She'll know what it means. Burn it after she reads it." He looked up at me with nothing but questions in his large eyes. "Just do it."

"Y-Yes s-sir." And with another _crack_, he was gone. I thought maybe this would provide me with some peace of mind, but it only worried me more. I knew the house elves could travel reasonably freely. At least Dobby did, seeing as he was the one to save Potter, Weasley, and Granger from the Manor. I allowed myself to lay back onto the bed, closing my eyes. Sleep still wasn't an option. How soon would he deliver it? I just hoped Voldemort wouldn't notice.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!! Please review? It would mean a lot. I thrive on feedback! :)_

_Lots of love!!_


	3. Weaving a Lie

_Here's #3. Thank you sooooo much for the reviews!!!! You guys are great!! I really do appreciate it! I know the story is a bit slow right now, but it will pick up soon, I promise!!_

**_Important:_ **_Once again, I have kept a few characters alive. Tonks and Lupin lived. Come to think of it, a decent amount of them lived. Since I changed the outcome of the 'Final' Battle, I may as well save a few lives. I think Tonks and Lupin dying was completely uncalled for and unnecessary._

_Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine..._

* * *

Chapter Three: Weaving a Lie

**Hermione's POV**

As soon as Ginny and Luna managed to get me into the house, my consciousness started slipping. Everything was a blur of faces and voices. Several people were saying my name with surprise in their tone, worrying and desperate. Had I really shown up that much later than the others? I could barely register any words other than my own name, exhaustion taking a heavy toll. I did, however, manage to make out one sentence before fading away completely.

"Invisibility cloak? Where did she…?" Everything went black. My dreams were riddled with running, spells flashing, memories from the battle coming back to me. A heavy weight on my chest woke me. I was having trouble breathing. Gasping for air, I shot up, my eyes snapping open.

A strange wave of relief washed over me when I realized I was in the dark. The shadows would keep anyone who could have been in the room with me from seeing the confusion in my eyes, written all over my features. I owed Draco Malfoy my life. Was that why he saved me, in order to be able to collect on it later? That still didn't explain why, or the strange way he'd looked at me. He had been almost as confused and surprised by his actions as I was. With a sigh, I tried to recall our conversation. Nothing he did had hinted at malice, not even the word Mudblood.

Cradling my face in my hands, I tried to even my breathing. Life was hard enough already with a war going on around me, and this only added to the confusion and panic. Was it only a one-time thing? Probably. Would I repay the favor? Definitely. I reached around for my wand, finding at the bedside table.

"_Lumos_." I took the chance to observe my surroundings. I was back in my room, the one I shared with Ginny and Luna. Both their beds, one on either side of me, were made. Judging by how dark it was, it was likely the early hours of the morning…or maybe I'd slept through an entire day? Who knew how long I'd been out for. It had been well past midnight when I'd made it out of Hogwarts. With another sigh I swung my legs over the side of the bed, about to get up. Should I tell the others what Malfoy did? How would they react if they knew he was the reason I'd made it out of the Forbidden Forest alive?

Some moonlight had begun to seep into the room, causing a silky, shimmering material to catch my eye. It lay folded on the nightstand, the distinct material of an invisibility cloak. However, taking a better look at it, I saw it had a green sheen to it, underneath the gray. My mind wandered back to the last thing I remember hearing before passing out. Someone had been surprised that I had it. Then it couldn't be Harry's cloak, could it? Looking at it now, it's the same, yet vastly different. I would have remembered Harry's cloak having a green tint to it. But it doesn't.

I picked it up, examining it closely. Yes, this definitely wasn't Harry's cloak. Now that I had the chance to think back to it, Malfoy had reacted strange when I claimed it was. Yet he'd given it to me anyway. Why had he given me his cloak? I looked at it intently, examining it as closely as I could, looking for some hint that the light was playing tricks on my eyes, that this really was Harry's cloak, and Malfoy hadn't inexplicably aided me further. Unfortunately my eyes fell on a name that had been threaded into the cloak. _Draco Malfoy_. He'd even labeled it! This _was_ his cloak. Had anyone else noticed the name there, or had no one bothered to look?

Instead of dropping the cloak, as I should have, I merely tightened my hold on it, one word replaying in my mind. _Why?_ Inquisitive by nature, I could help but wonder. What had he been _thinking_? I was brought out of my own thoughts by the distinct _crack_ of Apparition. With the Apparition came the lighting of my bedside candle. I shielded my eyes a bit, finding it brighter than it should have been.

"Miss Hermione? It is Dobby, miss." His large, green eyes looked at me curiously, and I couldn't help but return the look in kind.

"Yes, Dobby?" He looked somewhat reluctant to speak, and I could see he held a small piece of parchment in his hands.

"Dobby has an important message, miss." This only confused me more. I knew he was still at Hogwarts, so whatever message it was had to pertain to the Death Eaters.

"Shouldn't it be taken to Harry, then?"

"No, miss. I was told to give it to you." He extended a tiny, shaking hand toward me, and I took the paper gently from him. Apprehension washed through me. Only one person came to mind.

_Tell no one._

_-DM_

My eyes only widened in response. Malfoy didn't want me spreading the fact that he helped me. Was he afraid of ruining his reputation? I doubted it. We were past petty school things. This was war, and if word got back to his side that he'd aided the enemy, he'd be labeled a traitor and killed. All for helping a Mudblood. I couldn't tell anyone. Not that I necessarily planned to, anyway. It would only complicate things, and that's the last thing I could allow to happen. What if it came time to pay him back, though? Would I be able to without being labeled a traitor myself? An exasperated sigh and muttered swear word later, I felt the note catch fire in my hand. I jumped in surprise.

"H-He told Dobby to burn it when you read it, miss." Oh. Of course. I nodded to Dobby, doing my best to smile understandingly.

"Did he say anything else, Dobby? Anything at all?"

"No miss. Just that Dobby had to give Miss Hermione the note. He said miss would understand what it meant. Dobby does not understand…" His tone was questioning, and I knew he would wonder about our little exchange. Would he let it slip to Harry? Probably. With another sigh, I resigned myself to explain things to Dobby.

"Dobby…you have to promise me you won't say anything, alright? Harry and Ron can't know about this, and neither can the rest of the Order." I didn't blame the look of fear, worry, and doubt that crossed his eyes. He probably thought I was double crossing the Order.

"M-Miss…"

"He saved me from the other Death Eaters, Dobby, and he doesn't want anyone to know. You understand, don't you? H-He could be killed, and I owe him my life. Keeping this a secret is the least I can do, the only thing I can do, until the day comes to repay him." Understanding dawned on the small elf's features, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I will not tell, miss…" I trust Dobby, and I believed the sincere look in his eyes as he spoke. He knew how dangerous it had been for Malfoy to help me. He probably knew the type of punishment he would receive better than I could guess. I smiled at him, glad to see that he returned the smile. Suddenly, an idea struck me. I couldn't keep the cloak. If I did, I ran the risk of someone realizing it belonged to Malfoy. I would be better off explaining that I didn't know where the cloak went than explain how I got it. If I managed to rid myself of the garment before anyone realized I was awake, it'd be easy to say I didn't remember having a cloak at all.

"Thank you, Dobby… Would it be too much of me to ask another favor?"

"Of course not miss! Dobby is eager to help!" The spark in his eyes set something off inside me. Motherly instinct, perhaps? I don't know. I've always been protective of the house elves, Dobby in particular. Guilt riddled through me at asking too much. Asking him what I was about to say.

"C-Can you possibly take this to him? It's his, and I'm sure he will need it more than me." Unsure of where that thought came from, I knew I had to return it, for my sake as well as his. Something, a feeling in my gut, told me he would need it soon. Snape was dead, he would no longer be around to protect Malfoy, as I suspected he did. The Malfoys had fallen from Voldemort's good graces, that much had been evident in the battle. Yes, Draco Malfoy would need the cloak more than I ever would.

"Yes, miss." With a snap of his fingers, the garment was gone, presumably lying in the same room Malfoy currently slept in, assuming that he was sleeping.

"Thank you Dobby. If anyone asks, the cloak wasn't here when I woke up."

"Yes, Miss Hermione… Is there anything else Dobby may do to help?" Again, I couldn't help but smile at him.

"That's alright Dobby. You've done more than I should have asked. Thank you." With a deep bow, something I've reminded him repeatedly not to do, he disappeared. I couldn't even bring myself to leave the room, too overwhelmed to think straight. Hopefully this wouldn't come back to haunt me. This was war, after all, I should have taken advantage of the other side's weakness…I let myself lie back again. What's the worst that could happen? Malfoy could use the cloak I just handed back to catch an Order member off guard. I clenched my jaw at the thought. He wouldn't, would he? He used it to save me, after all. If he were going to use it to kill someone, it would have been me.

No use in moping or over thinking things. Maybe something good could come of it. Shivering at the sudden chill I felt in the room, I got up and left. My stomach growled in hunger, and I could hear Mrs. Weasley downstairs in the kitchen.

When I emerged into the kitchen, I was surprised to find it crowded. Ginny and Luna were helping Mrs. Weasley, while Harry, Ron, Lupin, and Tonks were at the table, deep in discussion. As soon as they noticed me, however, the four stopped speaking. Of course, I'd been the topic of conversation. Apparently the only one capable of speaking to me was Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione, dear, take a seat! How are you feeling?" I smiled at her caring nature.

"As well as expected. No serious injury, just a bruised ego." And they didn't even know the half of it. I tried to shrug it off, attempting at an easy smile.

"Wotcher 'Mione! Glad to see you up and about." Tonks smiled easily, and I was glad for her light-heartedness. Lupin also smiled, more like a professor would to a student than between friends, though.

"You gave us a horrid scare, Hermione! What kept you?" Ginny didn't contain the tone of curiosity from her voice, and I could tell this was a loaded question. They knew something was wrong. Was I that obvious? I'm a horrid liar, and I could only hope to pull this off.

"I was in the forest. It was swarming with Death Eaters, I almost couldn't reach the Apparition point." Not a lie, simply missing a few points. Ginny seemed satisfied with my answer, as did Luna, so they both returned to what they were doing. Harry and Ron, on the other hand, had suspicion written all over them. With a raised eyebrow and a cunning I hadn't realized was in me , I challenged them, "What?"

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" I braced myself to lie like there as no tomorrow. Harry's voice was laced with doubt, so I didn't have a choice but to be convincing.

"As far as I can remember, yes." As much as I wanted to, I couldn't break eye-contact. Doing that would immediately tip them off that I was lying. My heart pounding in my chest, I remained steadfast.

"You had an invisibility cloak with you when you came back." Ron's tone was accusing. As calmly as I could, I looked at him next.

"Really? I don't remember having one…" I mustered up the best look of confusion I could manage. Honestly, it wasn't as difficult to do so as I thought. I _was_ confused, just for different reasons.

"We left it by your bed. Did you see it?" I shook my head. The tension in the room was growing. Had they seen the name stitched into the material?

"There wasn't anything there when I woke up." It was their turn to look confused. Harry excused himself to go upstairs to check. It took him moments to return empty handed.

"It's not there. Are you sure you don't remember?"

"I remember doing a lot of running and hiding. Once I reached the Apparition point, everything became a blur of voices. Then I guess I passed out…" Again, not entirely a lie. I just hoped they bought it. I looked at everyone, reading their expressions. Tonks wholeheartedly believed me, trusting as she can be, while Lupin looked contemplative. Ron still had suspicion etched on his features, but if he'd known of the name on the cloak, he would have said something by now. Harry was much like Lupin, while the rest of the women in the room were busying themselves with work. They didn't seem as interested in specifics. Mrs. Weasley was probably just glad I was alive.

The awkward silence was broken by Mrs. Weasley's announcement that dinner was ready, and no more talk of war was allowed. It was just what I needed. After dinner, no one questioned me anymore, and I was able to retreat to the living room with a book, and sit by the fire. Nearly everyone had gone to bed. Unfortunately, seeing as I had just woken up, it didn't seem like a possibility for me. Regardless, I still went upstairs after a couple of hours, hoping that Luna and Ginny were already asleep. No such luck. Apparently they decided to use their own brand of questioning.

I had settled into my bed, resigned to the fact that sleep wouldn't come, but I had to lie there anyway. I didn't feel like being alone. Suddenly, Ginny piped up from my left, "How are you _really_ feeling, Hermione? You looked terrible when Luna and I found you."

"She's right, you know. There was a lot of blood all over you. I'm surprised the cloak remained unsoiled." It was a clever attempt at bating me, I'd give her that. What else could I expect from a Ravenclaw?

"A bit sore, I suppose. The blood was probably from the scratches caused by the trees. As I said before, I don't know what cloak you're talking about. I don't remember having one." I lied easier in the dark, felt more comfortable with the fact that they couldn't see my face, my eyes.

"It was lying next to you when we found you outside." Luna's dreamy voice floated around us in the dark room. "I brought it in myself. Ginny and I checked it for dark magic, but there was none. Just an ordinary invisibility cloak, if you can call one ordinary…" So they did inspect it. Of course they would, it was unfamiliar. If I had realized it wasn't Harry's cloak sooner, I would have checked it for curses myself, or just wouldn't have taken it from Malfoy.

"Hermione, is there a possibility someone may have altered your memories? Were you caught?'

"I'm sure I wasn't caught, Ginny. Besides, Voldemort wouldn't have much use for an obliviated Order member. You know I would Avada myself before divulging information, anyway." They made small noises of agreement, and then Ginny spoke again.

"I wonder where the cloak went…"

"Maybe the Gnargles took it…" For once, I was grateful for Luna's imagination. I let out a sigh…

"Who knows? At this point, I'm too worn out to care, to tell you the truth… I'm just glad to be back." That seemed convincing enough, and neither one of them spoke again. I sighed in relief, hopeful that this would be the last of the questioning. I hated lying to them. Guilt eats away at me every time I do, but, for now, this was the only way I could pay _him_ back.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!!! Again, I apologize for the slow beginnings. I don't want to rush things between Draco and Hermione..._

_Review please? ;)_


	4. Revealing of Truths

_Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys are awesome! Patience is rewarded! I probably won't update for some time, since I want to get another chapter up for **Memoirs of a Death Eater**. Again, you guys are incredible!!_

_Dislaimer: yup, it's true, I don't own it...._

**_IMPORTANT_: **_I made some changes to what happened in the battle. Harry did NOT tell Voldemort the whole thing about the Elder Wand not being under his control properly. I mean, come on, if I were about to fight the most dangerous wizard ever, I wouldn't stop to chat, nor do I think that Voldemort would give Harry the **chance** to chit-chat._

* * *

Chapter Four: Revealing of Truths

**Draco's POV**

Somehow, I managed to fall asleep. Even I was disgusted with myself for being able to. No one should be capable of sleep after everything I'd just witnessed. It was just one more testament to my deteriorating humanity. My sleep was riddled with nightmares, though. Perhaps it was some kind of cosmic punishment.

I was in the Forbidden Forest, under the cover of my invisibility cloak, spells blasting around me. That's when I saw her, Granger, running from two of my "comrades." Aunt Bella sent up her spell, illuminating the night, and Granger immediately ducked out of the way, hiding. For a moment I merely watched, then saw as she bolted from her hiding spot and continued to flee. I caught up with her easily, sure that I would capture and kill her. However, when I was faced with it, when I saw the flash of green about to overtake her, I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and pulling her away. I shielded her, protected her. Again, just like in the actual event, I had been unable to stop myself.

Everything replayed as it had that night, except she never got away. My aunt Bella emerged from the shadows, casting her _Crucio_, against Granger. It was just as it had been that night at the Manor. Again, I couldn't help the thoughts that ran through me. _No… she can't die. She's too…innocent._ Her screams echoed in the night, and then everything went black. I couldn't see anything anymore, but I could still hear her. Bloodcurdling cries of agony erupted around me. What I saw next horrified me. Nagini was attacking Snape, in a flurry of lashing and writhing, blood everywhere. His body slumped to the floor, his dark eyes staring at me, unwavering. And then I awoke.

Disgust immediately flooded through me at the thought that I had actually slept where, moments before, Snape's bloodied form had been. Cold sweat covered my body, my breath coming in gasps. Why Granger's torture was my nightmare was anyone's guess. It could have been a result of the night's events, and that's what I keep telling myself. It has nothing to do with the strange urge I'd had to save her. It was a one time deal, never to happen again. I couldn't let it.

But I couldn't deny the thoughts that flooded my mind at being faced with the same dilemma. Was it because of her innocence that I couldn't let her die? A part of me reacted to that. She was…different from anyone else involved in the war. Even Potter and Weasley had their bad moments, their violent tendencies. In all the time I'd known her, save the punch in the third year, she had never displayed any tendency to harm anyone. Weasley and Potter lost their tempers time and again, but she always remained calm, never attacked first. She was what I could never hope to be: completely and utterly innocent, the embodiment of peace in the midst of a war.

"What am I doing? This is going to get me killed…" Covering my face in my hands, I let out a deep breath. I couldn't let thoughts like these wander my mind unchecked. No. I could never let myself be impulsive like that again. Last time had been lucky, no one had seen my act of kindness towards the enemy. If it even crossed my mind to do it again, I wouldn't be so lucky the second time.

A soft _pop_ brought me out of my thoughts, nearly causing me to jump. I looked around the room, scanning for any abnormalities, wand already in hand.

"_Lumos._" Nothing was out of place, but a bundle of cloth lay on the bedside table that had been empty moments before. I reached out to grab it, immediately recognizing it for what it was. My invisibility cloak. Granger had assumed I'd stolen Potter's. Did this mean she would do as I said? She must have told the house elf to bring it back to me. Why, though? Did she think she was paying me back for helping her? Probably. We were far from even, but I could appreciate the effort. No note accompanied the cloak, and I knew she understood the need for secrecy.

Any more sleep wasn't likely, so I got up, shrugging on my black cloak. It was impossible to tell what time it was. Walking out into the dungeons felt surreal, knowing that I was the only "student" left. The Order had managed to get all the students out. A strange urge to explore the castle took me, but I ignored it. I didn't want to see the destruction we had caused.

Regardless, I allowed myself to roam. The halls were empty, and I could only assume Voldemort had taken up residence in the Headmaster's office. I found myself taking a familiar path from the dungeons, up to the seventh floor, towards a corridor I had become painstakingly familiar with. The door appeared without me consciously asking for it, which caught me slightly off guard. It didn't stop me from going inside, though. Maybe this would offer me some insight? I was confused with my own actions, after all.

The Room of Requirement was small, only about the size of a regular bedroom. There was a single chair in the middle, and three of the four walls were bare. The one that wasn't was directly in front of the chair. It displayed a large portrait, obnoxiously large, if you asked me. The ceiling was somewhat low, only hovering above me by about two feet, and the portrait ran straight from the floor to the ceiling. That's not what struck me as odd, however. The portrait was of an office, with a desk and a grand chair behind it. It had an air of familiarity, but I couldn't place it.

Suddenly, I watched as someone emerged into the portrait. My mind momentarily ceased to function, my heart stopping. Dumbledore, smiling as always, with that insufferable twinkle in his eye, decided to sit behind the desk.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy…I was wondering how long it would take you to find _this_ particular room. Please, have a seat." I could do nothing but obey. Of course, I knew every headmaster had his portrait set up in the office, so it shouldn't surprise me to see the late headmaster in a portrait. No, what surprised me was _where_ this portrait was. Why had the Room of Requirement given me a room with the portrait of Dumbledore?

When I finally sat, he simply looked at me through his half-moon spectacles, smiling knowingly. Crazy old man had a tendency of annoying me sometimes, and this was one of them. My shocks weren't over, however, and I had barely enough time to take in and process my annoyance when a second shock went through me.

Severus Snape was walking into the portrait's frame, nonchalant and aloof as ever. My mentor took a glance at me, then at Dumbledore, and settled himself off to the side of the desk, leaning against it. He was morose, and I didn't blame him. Again, I wasn't really surprised at the fact that he was in a portrait at Hogwarts, seeing as he had been headmaster, however brief. However, his portrait should also be exclusively in the headmaster's office, not here. Not to mention that the sight of him simply brought back the image of his mangled and destroyed body, and the fact that I'd slept in his old bed moments after his corpse had vacated it. I had to suppress a shudder.

"Draco, I assume you do not know why you are here…" Snape's bored voice grated on my already frayed nerves. Was I _supposed_ to?

"Clearly, given by the confusion so blatantly on my face." If they were alive, I would never have been this disrespectful. But, the truth of the matter was, both these men were dead and could do absolutely nothing to me. Keeping that in mind, I allowed myself to take some of my frustrations out on their images. Snape scowled at me, but Dumbledore continued completely unfazed.

"Well, we are here to help you." Even in the portrait, the twinkle in his eye was noticeable as ever.

"Help me? In what, exactly?"

"You tell us, Draco. You are, after all, the one that needs this room…" Snape, again, was being aloof and cryptic, qualities usually reserved for his predecessor. I scowled at them both.

"I don't need any help."

"Then perhaps it's guidance you require? Hence the name of the room…" Dumbledore was smiling, and it was almost as annoying in the portrait as it had been in his life. Did I really need guidance? For what, exactly? I had the sudden urge to tell them about my encounter with Granger, or, better yet, to ask them questions about their involvement in everything, to know for sure what side Snape had been on. I leaned back on the chair, crossing my arms in front of me.

"I'm not quite sure what I need guidance with, but I do know one thing. I have questions, lots of them, mind you. I'd like some answers." Snape's face immediately went from passive to apprehensive. Of course, the man wanted to protect his secrets, even in death. Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked at me with a knowing smile. It unnerved me, to say the least.

"Ask away Mr. Malfoy, and we will do our best to answer." I was taken aback by how easily this would work. Were they really going to answer _anything_? I decided to test that theory.

"Professor Snape, who's side were you _really _on? Judging by this portrait, I can guess for myself, but I'd like to hear it from you." My godfather scowled at me, and I simply returned his stare, waiting for confirmation of what I already suspected.

"Clearly, Draco, I am Dumbledore's man." I nodded. Fair enough.

"Were you always a spy?"

"No." He was keeping his answers short, obviously unwilling to share his life story. However, I wasn't about to let it go.

"Why?"

"Voldemort was going to do something I did not agree with, and I couldn't stop him. I came to Albus for help in exchange for my services as a spy." Again with the ambiguity. Snape, of all people, knew I was relentless.

"What was he going to do?" He faltered at my question, clearly reluctant. He looked to Dumbledore, scowling, but the elder man simply nodded and gestured toward me, for Snape to continue.

"He was going to kill Lily Potter. I was the one that told him of the prophecy and he interpreted to be, as you know, Harry Potter. That put his mother directly in danger and I couldn't allow her to die." Now there was an answer I hadn't been expecting. As far as I knew, Lily Potter had been a Mudblood. Why would Snape want to protect her? I tried to keep my own Mudblood issues at bay when I asked my next question.

"Why not? What did you care if the Mudblood died or not?" I'd never seen Snape as angry as he was in that moment. I almost took back what I said. Almost.

"Don't EVER say that word in my presence, understand?" I simply nodded, not bothering to hide my surprised expression. "She and I were childhood friends. We grew apart in school when she befriended James Potter. I…" He trailed off, but I could see by the look on his face where he was going with his story. I wasn't known for being good with emotions, but I can read people, and Snape's face was an open book.

"You loved her." It wasn't a question. He simply looked at me. I could barely contain the next question. "Does Potter know?" How would The Boy Who Lived take the news of his least favorite teacher loving his mother?

"Yes. I made sure he knew when I died." And that seemed to mark the end of my conversation with Snape. He didn't speak again, and I waited for the elaboration that never came. Dumbledore decided to pick up where he left off.

"Severus has been a priceless asset to our cause. If it were not for him, you would have surely been killed by Voldemort, Mr. Malfoy. I ordered Snape to kill me, so you wouldn't have to. The Unbreakable Vow he made with your mother simply fell right into place with our plan." I needed time to take all of this in. How had he kept his spy status secret from Voldemort? The question must have been blatantly obvious on my face. "I'm aware, Mr. Malfoy, that you know what Occlumency is?"

"Yes." I was exceptionally gifted at it. However, no matter how gifted, how could he have kept something this _crucial_ from Voldemort? Sure, I'd managed to keep secret helping Granger, but that was _nothing_ compared to the secret Snape was keeping. Besides, Voldemort was known for being paranoid. He had to have paid special attention to Snape, didn't he? "He must have really trusted you if you were able to get away with such an important task. Is that why he killed you? Did he find out?"

"No." He spat the word, and the vehemence in such a simple word caught me off-guard. _Why_ then? "He killed me because the Elder Wand was not working properly for him. But, judging by the damage he's done to the Headmaster's office, I can see killing me did not produce the effect he'd been expecting." I knew about the Elder Wand from stories my mother told me as a child. Voldemort had the Elder Wand? I knew the legend of it, knew how it worked. He would have to defeat the master of the wand before being able to use it properly. Did that mean Snape had been its master? If that was the case, then Dumbledore had been the master before hand.

"So you were its previous master?"

"No. Albus was. Because we had planned his death, ownership of the wand did not transfer to me. The wand chooses the wizard, remember?"

"Then who did it choose?" Dumbledore decided to take up answering me.

"You." The answer hit me like a bucket of cold water. Why? It annoyed me that that had been the one question roaming my mind for the better part of a day now.

"Why me?"

"It's a mystery, the way a wand chooses its master. I simply know it chose you. However, I believe you were disarmed at some point this summer? That would mean wand ownership transferred again." I thought about that. He was right. Potter had disarmed me. It was _his_ now. That must have been why it hadn't worked properly against him. Potter's damnable luck had saved him. Again.

"Potter is its master now." They both nodded at me. I was getting the answers I wanted, but I didn't know if I was ready for it. Now that I knew all of this, what was I supposed to do with it? Better yet, how in the bloody hell was I supposed to hide it from Voldemort? I'm sure he knew that the wand wasn't working for him properly, hence why he'd inspected Snape's body before. If he found out that ownership had transferred to me, I was as good as dead. He wouldn't care that I'd been disarmed by Potter and that it was now his. "So what am _I _supposed to do?"

"That, Mr. Malfoy, is for you to decide. We're merely here to provide guidance."

"Won't Voldemort find it suspicious that neither of you are in your portraits?" Dumbledore, for some strange reason, smiled at the mention of his name. It didn't hit me until later that I hadn't realized when I'd made the change from 'Dark Lord' to 'Voldemort.'

"Like I said before, Draco. He did a great deal of damage to the Headmaster's office. All the portraits were destroyed, ours included." That was the only answer they'd given me that hadn't produced a thousand more questions. I nodded, acknowledging what he said. It didn't keep the paranoia away, though. With a sign I bent over in my chair, burying my face in my hands. What was I going to do?

As if reading my mind, Dumbledore said, "You'll know what to do when the time comes, Mr. Malfoy. I have every confidence in you." I left the room without so much as a polite farewell, more confused than I was before. If only _I _had as much confidence as Dumbledore did.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!! Please review, pretty please???? A thousand thanks!!!_


	5. Plans of Redemption

_Chapter 5! Sooner than anticipated...my muse took hold and wouldn't let me get any college work done until I got all of this out. I love the awesome reviews you guys are leaving! Keep'em coming!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it...hence the term **fan**fiction_

* * *

Chapter Five: Plans of Redemption

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up to darkness, yet again, but this time I wasn't as unnerved as before. I was able to rest enough over the last couple of days. Besides, sleeping kept me away from the prying eyes of the rest of the Order. I knew they suspected something was wrong with me, yet most of them knew me well enough to trust my judgment. As I got dressed, I overheard a few voices floating up to the third floor from the kitchen. I sneaked out of my room, being careful of the creaking boards.

"…sure she's ok?" Harry's voice was distinctly suspicious, yet concerned for me at the same time. This wasn't the first time I'd overheard them speaking of me. Ginny and Luna had tried again a few times, to get me to talk, but I never relented.

"I told you, Harry, she doesn't remember. If she thought it was important, you know she would tell us." I felt a pang in my heart at the remembrance of my lie. Ginny's voice was completely confident, defending me against my best friend. They wouldn't be so trusting if they knew the truth.

"Yeah, Harry, Hermione's a smart girl. If there's some danger or something wrong, you know she'd be the first to tell. And if she is keeping something, then let her keep it. We're all entitled to our secrets, aren't we? If it were crucial for the rest of us to know, she would tell us." So Tonks _knew_ I was hiding something. I could tell by the certainty in her voice that there wasn't a doubt in her mind I was lying about _something_. Perhaps she would understand best? After all, she and Malfoy were blood, if only just cousins.

I played with the idea of telling her, I really did. I knew Tonks was trustworthy. She wouldn't tell Ron or Harry if I asked her not to. Besides, the secret was eating away at me, and I needed to tell someone who would understand. Ginny might, but her dislike for Malfoy runs as deep as Ron's and Harry's. As for Luna, she's trustworthy, but I don't know her well enough to judge whether she'll let it slip to Ron or Harry. Over the past few days I'd seen her grow very close to Ron, and the risk of her telling him was too great.

I'm glad to see Ron getting closer to Luna in return, though. It's nice for him to finally have someone. That kiss we shared was impulsive, in the heat of the moment. Neither one of us brought it up again, but there were no regrets either. I guess that kiss was just what we needed to show us that being together would never really work. We were too close as friends to risk it, and it was like kissing my brother. We came to a silent agreement shortly after I returned. I saw him with Luna and smiled my encouragement, giving him the go-ahead. Besides, I don't think I could handle a relationship like that under the stress of war. I'll never understand how Harry and Ginny manage it.

So now I'm debating on whether or not I should let myself discuss it with Tonks. She was high enough in the Order that it would be like telling someone of authority, but young enough that she could understand me, I think. With that resolve, I listened intently, waiting for the end of the conversation. When Harry and Ginny walked away, I leaned over the railing to see where Tonks was headed. She came up the stairs, and I dashed into my room. With the door cracked open a sliver, I watched as she made her way towards her room, which was three doors down from mine.

After waiting a few moments, I set my decision in stone, walking to her door before I could change my mind. With a deep breath, I knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Her cheerful voice floated through the wood, and I did my best to control my nerves. "Wotcher 'Mione! How are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess…Tonks, can I talk to you about something?" She looked at me knowingly, like an older sister who knew I'd been getting into trouble.

"Sure." I sat beside her, watching for a bit as she quickly scribbled something onto a piece of parchment. I recognized it to be her signature at the end of a letter. She folded the parchment, sealed it with wax, and gave it to the owl that was perched silently by her desk. He flew out the window she opened for him. "So what did you want to talk about? I heard from the other girls that you've been mumbling in your sleep…is everything ok?" Not even _I _knew the extent of my stress.

"Sort of…I don't really know how to say it without anyone reacting badly."

"It's about how you made it back, isn't it?" All I could do was nod. I was breaking what little of Malfoy's trust I had, but this seemed like a better way to help him. If I truly wanted to pay him back for saving my life, I had to attempt to save _him_. Besides, since when did I care if I was breaking a Slytherin's trust? "What happened? If you don't want me to tell, I won't. I promise."

The sincerity in her eyes and voice was difficult to miss. She might say that now, but what's to say when she knew the truth she wouldn't immediately tell? "I…I didn't get out on my own. I had help." She quirked her eyebrow, clearly interested. "I _did_ have an invisibility cloak, but it isn't here anymore. I retuned it to…"

"Who? Who's cloak was it?" She seemed shocked, but it was nothing compared to what would come next.

"Draco Malfoy." The name came out like a whisper, and I was both reluctant and relieved to let it finally escape my lips. Her shock was evident; of course she wouldn't have expected _that_ name, of all people.

"Draco? How? More important, _why?_"

"I don't know!" Her eyes had widened at my revelation. I got up, beginning to pace. "I was running from a group of Death Eaters when one of them shot an Avada at me and-" My heart was frantic, words coming out of me in a hurried rush.

"Is he _dead?!_" This stopped my frantic speaking, shell-shocking me. Draco Malfoy, dead? I don't know why the idea bothered me so much.

"No! Of course not! I wouldn't be able to live with myself…he pulled me out of the way. The curse hit a tree. He was hiding under the cloak and hid me too! For a minute we were under the cloak together, then he pulled away and told me to run."

"And you did."

"No. I didn't. I drew my wand against him, expecting a trick. But he didn't do anything. He just stood there, Tonks! Stood there and let me go. I took the cloak from him, thinking he'd taken Harry's."

"He didn't put up a fight to keep it?"

"No…he just gave it to me and told me to run away." By now I was sitting again, my voice considerably lower than before. She didn't seem shocked anymore, simply slightly surprised. "I froze, though, completely unable to move. I just stood there. He could have easily killed me, but he didn't. And then the Death Eaters that were chasing me doubled back. He reacted faster than I did. He hid me under the cloak and pretended to be searching, until the others left."

"So he saved _and_ protected you? Why?"

"I don't know… I even asked him and he said he didn't know why either. After they left he simply turned back to me and told me to leave again. This time he told me I owed him, though, and it's true. I owe Draco Malfoy my life…" I didn't intend for my voice to soften when I spoke his name, or for my voice to trail off the way it did. I was just glad to finally get that off my chest.

"So how did you give the cloak back?"

"Dobby took it for me. He sent Dobby with a message for me, and I sent the cloak back. He told me not to tell anyone of what he did." She didn't seem surprised that I'd used the friendly elf to help me. She didn't even seem surprised that _he_ had used him.

"Alright. I understand why you didn't tell Harry or Ron. What do you plan on doing about it? Life debts are serious…"

"I know…and I couldn't even do the one thing he asked in return. He told me not to tell, but I did!" I couldn't help but cover my face in shame. She made no move to comfort me, simply looking at me.

"Hermione, it's alright. There really isn't anything you can do."

"But what if we encounter him in a fight? What then? _I_ _owe him my life_. I have to protect him, keep him from getting hurt. What if that forces me to protect him from Ron? From Harry?" She hadn't seemed to take that into account, and again her eyes widened in surprise. After a moment she went back to her passive face.

"You'll handle that when it comes, Hermione. There really isn't anything you can do, except tell Harry."

"The more people that know the better the chance that You-Know-Who will find out…I can't risk it…Especially with Harry. We don't know if he still has that connection with him or not…" Tonks nodded in agreement. "Thank you…for listening and not jumping to conclusions…" She smiled easily at me.

"Draco's family…he can't be all bad, can he?" In that moment I swore her eyes momentarily shifted to become his silver ones. It was scary seeing his eyes look up at me, however brief, from a different face. As quickly as she had morphed her eyes to match his, the color was gone. It was back to normal Tonks. I tried to smile back, but I think it came off as more of a grimace than anything else. "Just relax, 'Mione, alright? You're a smart witch. I'm sure you'll figure it all out."

"I hope so…" I said this more to myself than aloud. I knew I could trust Tonks, but I couldn't help the nervous feeling that arose in me at the thought that I'd broken my word. Going back into my room, I grabbed a book on combat spells and then made my way to the living room again. I curled up in an armchair, opening the book to where I last left off.

I don't know how long I sat there, reading, only that I was taken from my book-induced daze by a small popping noise.

"Miss? Miss Hermione?" I lowered the book onto my lap, noticing that the fire had died considerably.

"Yes, Dobby? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, miss, there is. You see, Dobby has been watching the young Malfoy…" Needless to say, I was surprised at this revelation.

"Watching him? Why?"

"Dobby was afraid he was planning to hurt Miss Hermione! Miss Hermione has been so good to Dobby…Dobby could not let anyone hurt her!" I was touched by Dobby's concern for me, smiling faintly at the small elf. He smiled back, clearly glad I wasn't upset at his over protectiveness.

"Thank you, Dobby. I really appreciate it, but I don't think Draco Malfoy is going to hurt me." He nodded in agreement with me, something I had not been expecting.

"Yes, I am sure of that now. See, Miss Hermione, Dobby has seen the young Malfoy look very troubled. Troubled indeed!" This piqued my interest. Maybe there was a way I could help him more directly after all.

"Troubled how?"

"He does not sleep well, miss! The only time Dobby remembers him being like this was the time before Professor Dumbledore died…" Dobby still became teary eyed at the mention of the late headmaster. He took a moment before continuing. "He seems to be struggling with something, miss, and Dobby fears it has to do with Miss Hermione!" My heart stopped at that. Had he been given some kind of order? Had he been found out? What had to do with me that was troubling him?

"What is it, Dobby? Why do you think it involves me?"

"He rarely sleeps, but when he does, he mumbles your name! Then sometimes he will mumble the names of Professor Snape and Dumbledore as well… He seems very troubled… Dobby would like to try to help, Miss Hermione! Dobby believes maybe Master Malfoy can help Harry Potter!" It would seem Dobby had been developing a plan of his own for some time. I couldn't deny that the idea of having Malfoy spy for us was severely tempting. After all, we needed someone to succeed Snape. Was I willing to endanger him like that, though, after he saved me?

"My name, Dobby? Are you sure?" The other two names I could understand. He must have found out about Snape's death by now. The man was his mentor and godfather, of course he would be affected by his death, despite his seemingly emotionless heart. As for Dumbledore, according to Harry, the suffering had been plan on Malfoy's face up in the tower. I'd have nightmares after going through that as well. Not only that, but I had seen what Malfoy looked like all of sixth year. It was a miracle he hadn't lost his mind yet. Merlin knows I would have by now.

"Yes Miss! Dobby is positive! Miss Hermione is the only Hermione Granger Dobby knows!" He jumped onto the couch with me, so we were eye level. "Dobby believes Master Draco is having second thoughts. Perhaps Miss Hermione should send him a note? Some sign to say the Light Side is still a choice?" As much as the idea appealed to me, I wasn't sure if I could go through with it. What if contact from me was the breaking point? Would he somehow capture Dobby and torture him for information?

"Dobby…if I do this, you could be hurt very badly… I don't want you to get hurt." Dobby puffed his chest out proudly.

"It would be Dobby's honor, miss, to serve such a noble cause! Master Draco will not hurt Dobby. Dobby remembers, when Master Draco was quite young, he was not always bad. Dobby took care of Master Draco for a long time… Master Draco's father is who turned Master Draco into who he is… Sometimes, when Dobby sees him sleeping, mumbling Miss Hermione's name, Dobby can see some of that little boy on Master Draco's face. There is still hope!" His speech was honorable, but I couldn't help the guilt that overwhelmed me at assigning Dobby such a task. I wasn't even going to run it by the other Order members, I couldn't. Besides, I had just as much authority as the others. I could make decisions, and Dobby seemed to have made the decision long before approaching me.

He provided me with some parchment and a quill. Placing the sheet on my book, I leaned over and began to write.

_Malfoy,_

_We need to talk. I know this is sudden, but I want to help you with whatever is bothering you. Clearly you can't be all bad, if you saved me, and I know that is part of what troubles you. Please, respond to this note, even if you reject my offer._

_-Hermione_

I folded the paper carefully into a small square. Dobby took it and tucked it into a pocket.

"Dobby, no matter what he decides, burn it like you did with the other one, alright?"

"Yes miss! I will be back as soon as I can." And with a snap of his fingers he was gone. I couldn't help the feeling in the pit of my stomach, weighing me down, but I also couldn't ignore the hope rising in my chest. Maybe I would be able to make a significant difference. Like I said in the letter, if he saved me, he couldn't be all bad. Maybe, just maybe, there existed redemption for Draco Malfoy. Maybe.

* * *

_Well there you have it! I don't know when I'll be updating again, hopefully soon, and I thank you all for your wonderful patience!! Please drop a **review**? Just so I know to keep going ;)...._


	6. Weighing the Options

_Sorry for the long wait! This chapter isn't my best, but I had to get it out. From the next chapter on, I won't be doing the flip-flopping POV every other chapter. The POVs will change throughout the chapter, just for the sake of moving the story along a little faster. Also, once Hermione and Draco start interacting more, flip-flopping the way I've been doing will just be unnecessarily repetitive._

_Again, thanks for the awesome feedback you guys have been giving me! It's was keeps me going. Well, no more chit-chat...Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer....need I say more? sigh, HP belongs to JKR._

* * *

Chapter Six: Weighing the Options

**Draco's POV**

Even when they were alive, I never spent this much time with them. It was unnerving, to know that I was getting away with visiting with Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape right under Voldemort's nose. This couldn't bode well, but nothing could stop me from taking advantage of this opportunity. Dumbledore and Snape were confined to the portrait in the Room of Requirement, now that Voldemort had completely demolished the Headmaster's office. It was sick and twisted, imagining what Voldemort looked like seated at Dumbledore's desk. It just didn't feel right. I couldn't hope to understand where that sentiment came from, simply that is sickened me to the core.

I would go visit them from time to time, wondering out loud to them why it was that Voldemort was so quite. Not even his inner circle had heard from him since the day of the battle. Was he plotting something? Only time could tell, but I was becoming impatient. A week passed, and no one, not even Aunt Bella, his most loyal now that Severus was gone, had seen him. Once or twice my father had told me how she would complain endlessly to my mother about how she missed seeing her Dark Lord. It made me want to gag.

Every now and again I would come across others in the halls, dawdling about, exploring the castle they hadn't occupied since their youth. Absolutely no one knew why Voldemort was so quiet, but all of us could feel the rising tension, the apprehension, that something big was going to happen.

For the umpteenth time, I found myself in that small room, seated across from the portrait of Dumbledore and Snape, their eyes scanning my countenance. I linked my hands in front of me, leaning over as if I were to pray.

"What could he possibly be planning?" I muttered this mostly to myself, but it elicited a response from Snape.

"Does it really matter, Draco, if you're not going to _do_ anything about it?" For the past week they have been hinting at me to join the Order. Like I would really swallow my pride and go ask _them_for help? Clearly my mentor didn't know me as well as he thought. Snape continued to be insistent, but after a few days Dumbledore had stopped. That didn't make me feel much better, though. His hints at my switching sides were replaced by the unnerving, never ending twinkle in his eyes. Granted, that twinkle was ever present, but now it was intensified. It made me wonder. What does he know that I don't?

I glared at him in response to his question.

"Who says I won't?" I'm not sure what made me say it, but it was too late to take it back. Needless to say, I enjoyed the surprise on my mentor's face. I continued, "Just because I won't run to Potter for help doesn't mean I won't try to do something."

"I dare say, Mr. Malfoy, they need your help more than you need theirs." Dumbledore surprised us both, not by speaking, but by what he said. The Order needed _my_help? Help from the well-known and despised Draco Malfoy? Yeah, right.

"Dare indeed…What makes you think the Order needs his help, Albus? He is but a boy, he should be seeking _refuge_." My anger flared at his words.

"I am not a CHILD! Nor am I a coward, so I will _not _be seeking refuge with anybody, least of all Potter." I spit his name. For Snape, of all people, to suggest that I hide behind Potter was insulting. Simply the mention of the word coward was enough to set me off, triggering the memory of Granger. I still hadn't told them about my little escapade.

Keeping the secret was eating away at me. Someone had to know, but the only person I trusted enough to tell was dead, portrait notwithstanding. It didn't seem like I had a choice, though. Again, I had no control over my own actions.

"Last time I encountered Granger, she was nowhere near trusting, despite how she got away. What makes you think the others won't react in kind?" I couldn't bring myself to straight out tell them what happened. Let them ask questions for once.

"What do you mean, how she got away?" Snape was intrigued, I could tell by the quirk of his eyebrow. Dumbledore, on the other hand, gave me a faint smile. It made me shudder, since that smile was usually reserved for one of his Golden trio.

"I let her escape. More directly, I saved her life, got her out of the way of the Killing Curse." Dumbledore's smile simply grew more defined, while Snape stared at me. I went into a little more detail regarding the rest of her safe departure. By the end neither of their expressions had changed.

"Do you realize what this means, Draco?"

"Hermione Granger owes me her life. I know, and I made sure she remembered it." But there was no way in hell I was about to ask her to take me in as payment.

"This is your chance-!"

"No! I won't go groveling to her like some sick puppy! _Especially _not to her." He jumped back slightly, eyes widening in surprise at my outburst. He was about to speak again when Dumbledore held out his arm.

"No, Severus." He turned to look at me, "We can't force you into anything Mr. Malfoy, merely offer our guidance. Personally, I think it wise for you to collaborate with the Order, but that is not a choice we can make for you. As for their reactions, even if Ms. Granger didn't owe you her life, they would take you in. You can be sure of that." Despite the confidence and reassurance that was practically oozing from his words, I refused to believe him. For what felt like the hundredth time, I walked out of the room without looking at either of them.

Anyone who would have seen me in the halls in that moment would have steered clear of my path, just from the look on my face. I was fuming. There was no way this was my only option. I couldn't just go to Granger and ask to be taken in for protection. Not only that, but Dumbledore expected me to take Snape's place as spy for the Order.

_At least I'm not a Slytherin coward._ Her words echoed off the walls in my mind, the barriers I kept everyone out with. Her voice taunted me, even in my sleep. My fury was threatening to bubble over, so I stopped before going into Snape's old rooms. It seemed like I wouldn't be able to contain my ire. Without realizing it, I let out a low growl, punching the dungeon wall. Pain jolted me from my hypnotic anger, and I winced at my now bloody knuckles.

After a few deep breaths, I allowed myself to cross the threshold to the room. I almost didn't notice Dobby standing by the door to the bedroom. By the time I sat in the armchair, facing the fire, the house-elf cleared his throat.

"What do you want?" I made no effort to hide my foul mood.

"D-Dobby has a message for Master Draco…it's from Miss Hermione…" My head snapped up at the mention of Granger's name. She sent me a message? Why? Hand trembling, Dobby handed me the folded note.

_Malfoy,_

_We need to talk. I know this is sudden, but I want to help you with whatever is bothering you. Clearly you can't be all bad, if you saved me, and I know that is part of what troubles you. Please, respond to this note, even if you reject my offer._

_-Hermione_

What was she playing at, offering me help? Did she think this would make us even? Better yet, what made her think the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio would take this in stride? As soon as the letter had processed in my mind, it went up in flames. Apparently Granger had given the house elf the same order I had. At least she knew secrecy was paramount. I was pretty sure Potter and Weasley had no idea about this either.

"Why?"

"Miss Hermione wants to help you Master Draco!" I scoffed at that.

"And why would she want to do that?" At this, the elf became apprehensive. He broke eye contact with me and began to walk around the room.

"Dobby has been…_watching _Master Draco. Dobby knows Master Draco has not been sleeping well." At his statement my mind froze, along with the rest of me. The house elf had been spying on me _sleeping? _The mere thought of it made me feel invaded. Not even my thoughts were private anymore! My mother always told me I had the habit of talking in my sleep. When I started to live at Hogwarts I had to place a silencing charm on my bed so my roommates didn't hear my thoughts. Now I had a house elf listening in.

The elf winced at what was probably a look of unbridled fury on my face. It wouldn't do for me to explode, though. Death Eater or not, I am a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't waste their energy losing their tempers in an outburst. Through gritted teeth, I responded.

"Why?"

"For Miss Hermione's protection, sir." I closed my eyes at the mention of her name. Of course, the elf would want to protect Granger. It calmed me somewhat that it wasn't on her orders that he spied on me. After a deep breath, I was calmer than before.

"And why does she want to rectify that?" Of course I noticed from the note that he'd told her of my mumbling her name. There was no denying it, really. In my nightmares and dreams, she was a recurring figure. It was only a matter of time before her name left my mouth in my sleep.

"I-It was Dobby's idea, sir. Dobby thought that perhaps Master Draco would switch sides! Miss Hermione thinks so as well. By helping the Order, Miss Hermione will help Master Draco…" So it looked like Dumbledore and Granger were on the same page. Unfortunately, this actually made me consider it. After all, it wouldn't be _me _begging, would it? But, as with everything I did, suspicions arose. How did I know she wouldn't just try to capture me and whisk me off to Azkaban?

She clearly already realized how easily the house elf could travel between locations. What if she was just luring me in to arrest me? Who's to say that even if she didn't, Potter and Weasley would share her sentiment?

I looked to Dobby. Large, hopeful eyes stared back at me. To think, this elf is decades older than me, and yet is so much like a child. Did he honestly think I would switch sides?

"What makes you think I'm going to help Granger, Dobby? My family has never given you reason to believe we could be good…why start believing it now?" A confident look on his face told me he had an answer ready for me.

"Master Draco is not like his father. Master Draco showed Dobby some compassion as a child. Dobby knows, sir, that Master Draco is pained, and would give anything to rid himself of that pain. Lucius Malfoy," Dobby spat the name, and I somehow had no inkling to correct him, "would never have let Miss Hermione escape. Master Draco is not evil, simply misguided." This was the first time I'd ever heard anyone say I'm _not_ my father…

I couldn't help the way my eyes widened in surprise, or my lack of response at that. What was I supposed to say? Should I contradict him, when everything he said was spot on? How was it that a lowly house elf could see right through my carefully constructed mask, but I could hide my betrayal and doubts for Voldemort and the other Death Eaters?

Now it was my turn to break eye contact. I simply couldn't stand the innocence gleaming back at me. It reminded me of Granger's eyes, warm, scared…defiant. Did I really have it in me to betray the most dangerous wizard alive?

She said to respond to her note, even if my response was rejection. I had a feeling that if I simply sent her a note with the word 'no' on it, she would continue to insist. Then again, if I said nothing, she would simply send another message, wouldn't she? Not to mention that I was still debating my decision. It would seem the cosmos was working against me. First Dumbledore and Snape, now Granger and a house elf.

"Tell her I'll think about it…" I had too much on my mind to make a decision right there and then. Voldemort's lack of activity was still at the forefront of my mind. It unnerved me that he had yet to announce his next step. Lord Voldemort was not the type to dawdle, or laze about waiting for the other side to make a move.

"Yes sir. Please, Master Draco will consider the offer?" I had never had a house elf ask anything of me. Surprise etching on my features was inevitable. A nod was all I could offer him. After a faint smile, he disappeared. Just in time, too, because moments later my father burst into the room.

"Draco, we are attacking Diagon Alley, _now_." I couldn't help the way I reacted.

"What? When was the order given out?"

"Less than a minute ago."

"Why?" He looked at me with suspicion, but answered anyway. There wasn't any time to waste reprimanding me. We continued speaking as I shrugged my cloak on, grabbing the mask.

"The Dark Lord did not want to give any hint the was planning anything. He suspects a traitor in our midst." At this, I tried to keep myself from paling. There was no way he could suspect me. I haven't seen him in days! Trying to calm myself down, I nodded.

At the Apparition point, we parted ways. I didn't know what I was going to do. Part of me hoped Granger would be there, so I could perhaps rectify my slip up in the forest, but the other part of me hoped the Order wouldn't be there. I knew this was just a tactic to draw them out. What if I couldn't bring myself to attack her, after having saved her once? Not only that, but what if she interfered with one of her own attacking _me_?

* * *

_Thoughts, comments, suggestions? Please give me some feedback!! I've never straight out begged for reviews...haha..._

_Thank you for reading!!_


	7. Coming Undone

_Well, this is chapter 7....my roommie would not stop hounding me, and decided to keep me from sleep til I got this chapter up, so here it is! I still love you roommie!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Coming Undone

**~Hermione~**

Moments after Dobby left, I was regretting my decision. What if he got hurt? What if Malfoy refused? I had to keep myself from thinking like that, so I got up and decided to help Molly in the kitchen. She was making an early dinner, and I could use the idle chit-chat. My peace of mind didn't last long, though. We weren't even halfway through cooking dinner, when Ron came bursting into the room.

"They're attacking Diagon Alley!" My heart fell to the pit of my stomach. We had to fight back. _I_ had to fight back. Encountering Malfoy was inevitable now, and if Dobby had gotten the message to him in time, I would most likely get a hint of his decision. Molly and I dropped what we were doing, and, in a mob, everyone left the house, Apparating as soon as we could into Diagon Alley.

**~Draco~**

We'd been here for a little under half an hour. Screams of the innocent rent the air, fires burning in some of the shops. People were in a panic, the desired effect, of course. Ministry Aurors were trying to keep us at bay, failing miserably. I wasn't even sure I was in control of my own movement. Nothing registered except the fact that the Order hadn't shown up yet. The Order would have responded by now, wouldn't they? Did this mean I would avoid an encounter with Granger?

Not likely. Less than a moment after the thought crossed my mind, witches and wizards were Apparating into the Alley, more and more spells, curses, and hexes being shot in our direction. A few Death Eaters went on the defensive, myself included. I couldn't tell who was involved and who wasn't. The only figures I could distinguish, on our side, were my father and Aunt Bella. Everything was a blur of black, spells, and flames.

Somewhere in the throng of combatants, I could hear Potter's voice, shouting orders, along with a few of the other Order members I knew would probably be in charge. The smoke from the fires kept me from making out any of their faces. Soon, it was thick enough to choke me, and I had to devote some magic to clearing the smoke around me. I regretted it the moment the air cleared.

**~Hermione~**

Smoke was beginning to choke the air, making wordless spells a must if I wanted to be able to breathe. Suddenly, it began to clear, and I could only assume that someone was having just as much trouble seeing as I was. However, the eyes that met mine didn't show any relief with the cleared air. Tempest gray, as smoky as the air had been moments ago, met my eyes. I nearly stopped moving, simply to watch him, but someone else had also stumbled upon the Slytherin.

Ron was preparing to hurl a spell at him, and my body went into auto pilot. I couldn't let whatever spell he was about to shoot actually reach Malfoy. Even if I'd wanted to let him attack, something else inside me would have stopped him, not that I would ever admit that aloud. Taking advantage of my abilities at wordless casting, I disarmed Ron, while protecting him from another curse in an other direction. I feigned a duck to catch his wand.

"Thanks 'Mione! Damn Ferret…" I felt a yank of guilt at my heart. As we stood, I stole a glance around the area. He was gone. Did this mean we were even? Somehow, I wasn't so sure. Once Ron had his wand back, we parted ways again.

It was a war zone, rivaling anything one could have seen in the trenches of the bloodiest muggle wars. Explosions went off on either side of me, storefront glass shattering, objects flying everywhere when a curse didn't hit its mark. A few shards hit my cheek, and I felt a sense of déjà vu at the feel of blood trickling down my face. I didn't dare wipe at my face, for fear of lodging the shards deeper. Left and right, I stupefied Death Eaters. Through the smoke, I could see Aurors dispatching the fallen enemies.

The stream of hooded cloaks never seemed to end, however. It would only be a matter of time before we were completely outnumbered. We needed to retreat. Soon.

Someone shot in my general direction, but it zipped past me and hit a storefront, surprisingly one that had still been intact. I heard someone mutter a swear, and immediately I was thrown against the ground by an unseen force. Off in the distance, I thought I could hear Ron's, or maybe Harry's, voice call out my name. I was buried under a pile of rubble, wood from the storefront and shattered glass weighing me down, along with a warmer, softer weight as well.

"C'mon Ron! We need to keep fighting!" His voice floated through the rubble. Did they think I was dead? It hurt that they wouldn't look for me, but I understood. After all, this was war. Good of the majority was more important than an individual life. My head was spinning, and I groaned. I realized my upper body held none of the weight that kept me down. It was all on my legs. Even in the darkness, I could see the broken material of the storefront float above me.

I couldn't help but reach up to the seemingly empty air. Velvety cloth grazed my fingers, and I felt around for the opening. Despite the darkness, his eyes shone as bright as they had in the moonlight the last time he'd saved me. Pulling the cloak back some more, I saw blood trickling down from where he'd been hit. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Trickles of his blood seeped from behind his head, tainting his usual pristine locks, and slid along his cheek, falling onto mine.

**~Draco~**

My eyes were transfixed to hers, but I wasn't really seeing them. All I could focus on was the sensation of my blood sliding down my face, towards her own bloodied one. Our blood mixed, and once my drops touched her glass-cut face, I couldn't distinguish the difference between hers and mine.

"We're the same…" The fact that I had saved her, _again_, completely escaped me for the time being. All I could see was the fact that the prejudice causing this war had no substantial evidence. She was a muggleborn, I was a pureblood. Yet, in that moment, you couldn't tell the difference. _I_ couldn't tell the difference. In the darkness caused by the debris, all I could see was the glistening of our blood, how it mingled, and how it was exactly the same.

"What are you talking about? We need to move!" My hushed voice refused to respond, my entire body still in shock. "Malfoy, snap out of it!" Her voice was laced with panic, frantic. Her eyes looked up at me pleadingly, and that seemed to be all it took for me to wake up. I had to recover from my momentary lapse. Draping the cloak back over myself, covering her as well, I made a large enough opening to roll from the mountain of debris, allowing it to hide us from view, the store at our backs. I pulled away from her, the cover of darkness, debris, and smoke enough to keep us hidden without need of the cloak.

"You owe me again, Granger." I wasn't quite sure why I did it again, or why I winked at her when I said this. I needed to save face, needed to make this work to my advantage. I smirked, trying to put up my Malfoy arrogance.

"Does this mean you're taking me up on my offer?" Her voice was loaded with skepticism. Eyebrow arched, she met my gaze. I ignored her question.

"I won't always be around to save your sorry hide. Take better care of yourself." Almost immediately, I rejoined the fray, unwilling to meet whatever look my response provoked in her. I didn't want to see the look on her face at the way I limped, or how much pain was evident from our fall.

It was impossible to tell who was winning anymore. It was clear all innocents, the surviving ones anyway, had been evacuated by now. All that was left was Order members and Death Eaters. I made my way through the crowds, surprised even at my own ability to dodge spells in my condition. I had to mutter a few healing spells to keep myself going. A roar of pure fury erupted from some distance away, followed by aimless jets of green light. Voldemort was pissed.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!" Even in a roar, the last sound was a hiss. What could have happened to set him off this badly? He came into view, shooting Avada's everywhere, mainly towards the Order's side. It didn't seem to matter who got in his way or not. I managed to dodge a few, but I was nearly completely opposite him, many of the curses coming in my direction.

**~Hermione~**

I watched as he left the alcove of destruction he'd saved me from. A word of warning was all he left me with. He refused to answer my question. It seemed like a long time before I was able to stand again, jolted out of my shock by Voldemort's roaring voice. It caused a chill of fear to run through me, the pit of my stomach twisting into knots. It was the worst feeling in the world. Something terrible was going to happen.

I scrambled back to my feet, launching myself back into the crowd, pushing through to the front. Flashes of green erupted everywhere, and, no matter how much people ran, they still dropped like flies. Harry hadn't given the order yet, so I did.

"RETREAT! APPARATE OUT OF HERE. NOW!" Everyone around me finally seemed to realize they were witches and wizards, opting to Apparate instead of run. I refused to leave until I made sure everyone who could leave had. What I saw before leaving, though, broke my heart a thousand times over.

Harry, Ron, and I were the last to leave. They still hadn't seen me, and I made sure they didn't, unwilling to let them get distracted. Everyone had managed to carry a body away, and I realized we hadn't lost as many as I'd anticipated. What broke my heart, however, was the next flash of green.

It was a stray shot, seemingly the last before Voldemort realized there were no Order members in sight left to shoot at. It made straight for Malfoy. I made no move to help him. I couldn't. Someone else beat me to it. In a long streak of silver and black, a slim body intercepted the curse, flinging itself in front of Malfoy's taller one. She went limp, as a strangled cry left Malfoy's throat. Even from my hiding spot, I recognized the beautiful, blonde mane that cascaded to the ground. Her face came into view as Malfoy collapsed, holding her close. Narcissa Malfoy.

He was like a child, sobbing over his mother's form, shoulders shaking. Something in me yearned to go to him, comfort him in any way I could. He no longer seemed like the cruel teenaged boy that tortured me in school, or even the confused man I had caught glimpses of recently. No, now he was a small boy, a child weeping for the death of his mum. Again my heart ached at the sight, knowing I'd react in much the same way if I had been him.

Other Death Eaters didn't even spare him a glance. Voldemort himself merely turned away. I caught a glimpse of Malfoy Sr., looking once at his son and now late wife. For a moment I thought I saw something human in his eyes. I thought he would go to his son, mourn for his wife. The moment passed, allowing a new level of disgust for the man form within me. He followed his master.

"I expect you back at Hogwarts within the hour, young Malfoy." It was colder than anything I had ever heard come out of Tom Riddle's mouth. Everyone left, leaving the lost little boy Malfoy had become behind to mourn his mother. I don't know what came over me, but, as soon as the coast was clear, I ventured out, closing the distance between us.

He hadn't moved from his spot on the ground, didn't even look up when his back tensed at my presence. I reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't even flinch, or shrug it away as I'd expect him to. This leads me to my next action, kneeling down next to him. His gaze never leaves his mother's face. She's radiant, even in death. I could see where Malfoy had gotten his exceptional looks, his aristocratic air. Narcissa radiated grace, despite her limp form in her son's arms.

"Malfoy…" His jaw clenched as soon as I said his name, his eyes flashing dangerously. I tried for a softer voice, opting to change what I called him, "Draco…" He visibly relaxed, the little boy disposition seeping back into his features. "The offer is still open. Always will be. I can promise you that. Please, think it over…"

And with that, I left him. I couldn't bear to see his sorrow, his suffering, any longer. Malfoys weren't meant to cry, but I could clearly see the tears streaming down his face, having started as soon as I'd uttered his first name. No, Malfoy wouldn't cry. The arrogant, teenaged boy would not, perhaps not even the confused man. But this, this new Malfoy, _Draco_, was completely capable of tears.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. Please give me thoughts, opinions, etc! I'm sorry for any errors, typos...you're just gonna have to deal (ROOMMIE). hahaha...._

_Thanks! Please review!!!!_


	8. How to Cope

_These are coming out faster than I've anticipated!! Just giving you guys a heads up, I'm giving fanfiction up for **Lent** and therefore will not update again after next Wednesday until Easter. It's just 40 days, not really that bad. Thank you for reading my story, and I hope to get up another two chapters before Lent starts. I promise, prompty after Easter, I will be back and running! We all have our own beliefs, and it's only fair to respect them, right? Thanks a bunch!!! I love you all!_

_Dislaimer: I don't own HP!_

* * *

Chapter Eight: How to Cope

**~Draco~**

I had never experienced heartbreak, so I had nothing to compare to my mother's death. My heart, though up to that point I wasn't sure I had one, tore in two as I watched her body fall. I didn't even register the fact that I reached out and caught her, falling to my knees in the process. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, even if I'd wanted to. She felt so small, so light and fragile in my arms, it was hard to believe she'd been as strong as I remembered her. Even though I never strayed my gaze away from her, I knew immediately who it was that had walked up behind me.

Instinctively, I knew it was Granger's hand on my shoulder. She was the only one who _would_ come up to me like this. Not even my father paused to mourn for his wife. Why was she comforting me? She knelt beside us, and I could see out of the corner of my eye as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. For the second time that night, she struck me as pure, her tear clearing a path along her bloodied cheek.

At the sound of my name, I'd wanted to strike her, only kept myself from doing so because I didn't want to drop my mother's body. She noticed my tension, calling to me again in a softer tone, using my given name.

"Draco…" I felt like a child in that moment, an orphaned child, alone in the world. I let the tears flow freely, for once not caring about the appearance I was supposed to maintain. In front of Granger, of all people, I allowed myself to break down. She restated the offer, but left before I even thought about it again. Voldemort's order to be back within the hour rang in my ears. That didn't give me much time to put my mother to rest. Once I was on my feet again, I saw what had sent him into that rage. My aunt Bella was dead, her limp form lay a few feet away from where Voldemort had stood only moments earlier.

I Apparated outside the grounds of the Manor, walking through the gates with my mother in my arms. As I made my way to where I knew Snape was buried, I couldn't help but think of Granger's offer. I had nothing left on this side of the war. My mother was all I had worth protecting, but she died protecting me instead. Voldemort clearly had no regard for his followers, none whatsoever. He demonstrated that clearly by killing Snape. If it hadn't been because Voldemort wanted to inspect his body afterwards, Snape would have rotted away wherever it was he'd died. I knew, if I hadn't taken up the task of my mother's burial, not even my father would have gone back for her body.

It was the early hours of the morning by now. I hadn't even realized how long the battle had taken. I stood before Snape's grave, lit by the weak light of the early morning. The only marker for his grave was a slab of stone, his name engraved in simple letters. I placed my mother beside the mound of earth covering Snape. With a few flicks of my wand, I made a decent opening in the ground, deep enough to fit the casket I conjured to place her in. Before finally closing the lid, I gave her a small kiss on the forehead, closing my eyes to keep the tears in.

"Good-bye mother." With another flick of my wand, the casket descended into the ground, dirt and grass covering it almost instantly. My mother was gone.

I knew I didn't have much time left, so I went back to Hogwarts soon after. No Death Eater even looked my way. I had too much emotion in me, I couldn't bear to sit alone, so I made my way to the Room of Requirement again.

"What happened?" The alarm in Snape's voice made me realize I hadn't even bothered to wipe and blood off.

"Diagon Alley. We attacked. The Order interrupted." I was sitting in my usual chair, face in my hands. The apprehension in his next question was clear.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look ok?!" I couldn't help the glare I shot my former mentor. Once my anger was out, though, it was difficult to contain. "My mother is dead because of him. DEAD!" I hated the way Dumbledore's eyes softened, the way his face was filled with compassion and sympathy. "I don't want your pity…" My tone grew menacing, and I forced myself to look away from them.

Neither one of them spoke. For once, Snape was left speechless. We sat in silence for a few moments. I couldn't bear to let myself think about my mother for much longer. Every train of thought led to her, and it was all I could do from having another breakdown like I'd had in front of Granger. Without another word to either one of them, I walked out. I would have given anything to wake up from this nightmare.

**~Hermione~**

I've never seen anyone as broken as I'd seen Malfoy. To experience your mother's death, to see that she intercepted it for you, it would have been enough to drive me insane. I wanted to hold him, like I would Harry or Ron, but I'd been forced to settle on just placing a hand on his shoulder. I convinced myself that the need to comfort him stemmed from natural compassion, and not anything I could ever feel for him. With one last look at him, shoulders shaking, I left.

It wasn't until I'd reached Grimmauld place that I realized I'd been crying too. I did my best to stop the tears, wiping at my face to make the liquid seem like blood. That was a mistake, though, because a few shards of glass were still lodged in my skin. It stung, only provoking more tears. Steeling myself, I made my way to the door.

Everyone was scattered throughout the house, and the first to see me this time was Molly. She embraced me tightly, calling out to everyone that I was back and safe. Ron and Harry embraced me next, but I winced at the pressure, pain shooting everywhere. They apologized, but I smiled. Even that hurt, though, and I had to excuse myself to the bathroom. A terrifying sight looked back at me from the mirror. My face was completely covered in blood, small streaks running through it from my tears.

Pulling out my wand, I began extracting the glass shards. They clattered into the sink, unleashing new streams of blood. Despite how quickly I healed the cuts, much of the liquid managed to drip onto the porcelain surface. I washed my face, unwilling to look at any more of the blood.

"_Scourgify_." With the bathroom clean and my cuts healed, I went upstairs, where I knew Luna and Ginny were in our room. They were usually the ones to take care of the injured. I was sore all over, and I knew I was bleeding in more places than I could see. Once I was in our room, I stripped out of my cloak.

"Merlin, 'Mione…how did you manage _that_?" I could only imagine what my body looked like. My back definitely had to be beaten up pretty badly. A chill ran through me as she worked her healing magic.

"You're lucky to be alive…" Luna's dreamy voice trailed off for a moment before returning to earth. "I saw how that storefront collapsed onto you…these are mere scratches compared to what could have happened." Despite the usual dreamy quality of her voice, I sensed the question beneath it. _How did you do it?_

"Yeah…" I allowed my voice to trail off. Once Ginny was done, I thanked her, changing into a different set of clothes. I caught a glimpse of Dobby in the hall, and he gave me a significant look. Had Malfoy made a decision? I quickly excused myself, but didn't miss the look the two witches exchanged. I grabbed a book on the way out, making my way to the usually empty living room. Almost everyone should have been resting. Once we were alone, Dobby spoke.

"He said he would think about it, miss… Master Draco was very unsure." His eyes were laced with sympathy, but all I could think about was how much Malfoy would hate for anyone to pity him.

"I see. Has he said anything else?" Dobby shook his head.

"Dobby will go see him now, though miss. Narcissa Malfoy is dead, and Dobby has a duty to perform."

"Duty?" That struck me as extremely odd, considering that he hadn't served the Malfoy family in five years.

"Yes, miss. Lady Malfoy entrusted a secret to Dobby. She gave Dobby a job to do if she died. Master Dumbledore said Dobby must still perform this duty, even though Dobby no longer serves the Malfoys!" And with that final clarification, he left, leaving me more confused than ever. Dumbledore had told Dobby to follow a Malfoy's order?

**~Draco~**

A small _pop_ brought me out of my wallowing. I was lying on Snape's old bed, unable to think of anything but my mother and, regrettably, Granger. I sat up, knowing I should expect Dobby at the doorway. It took me aback when I realized he was right in front of me.

"What do you want? I said I would think about it, didn't I?" Despite my clear tone of anger, the elf stood his ground, meeting my frustrated gaze with a determined one.

"Dobby has brought something for Draco Malfoy! Lady Malfoy instructed Dobby to deliver this upon her death…" He handed me a notebook, and I recognized the feminine script on the first page. It was my mother's writing.

_Draco,_

_If you're reading this, son, it is because I am dead. Just know that I love you, and I always will._

_This journal contains my secrets, Draco, secrets not even your father knows. I know that this is a lot to take in, but I want you to know that I've always had your best interest at heart. I don't want my baby boy to become a Death Eater._

_Love,_

_Narcissa_

My hands were trembling as I read her note. The journal itself wasn't much, simply a few pages. It seemed she only recorded once in a while. The first entry was Voldemort's fall.

_I can't help but rejoice at the idea that the wretched Lord is finally gone! My baby won't be growing up in a time of war. He won't be forced to join the Death Eaters. Of course, Lucius is furious that his precious leader is gone. Doesn't he have any idea what that monster could do to our family?_

The entry continued to talk about how happy she was, how great it was that Voldemort was gone for good. She marveled at how a baby no older than her own had been his demise. The next entry was not as cheerful.

_He's back. He's back and he's killed a child barely older than my Draco. It could have been _my_ child he killed! How can Lucius be so happy? That monster has returned, and I know he will tear apart what little family I have. Draco seems so…eager to follow in his father's footsteps. I pray to whatever deity watches over us that it never happens. I couldn't bear to see my son's skin marred by the same mark that brands his father and my sister._

This entry was considerably longer than the first, going on to contemplate how she could possibly escape with me. It seemed like she'd given up halfway through writing it, though, accepting her duty as wife of a Death Eater, and playing host to her 'master.' I remember being awed by the Dark Arts. Disgust was all I felt now. The rest of her entries were basically the same. I purposely didn't read her thoughts on my induction into the Death Eaters. After reading through the rest of her entries, I knew full well how she felt about it.

My mother had been against Voldemort this whole time. She'd stayed out of duty to her family. The thought that I was the reason she stayed was enough to send another bout of disgust through my nerves. Never once did she mention love for her husband, which I'd always assumed may have been present at some point. Judging by my father's reaction to her death, however, it probably wasn't there anymore. My mother was right. That monster tore our family, what little I had, to shreds.

I created a hole in the corner of the journal, and shrunk it. I slipped it onto a silver chain my mother had given me years ago. This notebook was never going to leave my side. I'd take my mothers secrets to the grave. When I looked up a the elf again, he looked back at me expectantly.

"Dobby is sorry for Master Draco's loss." Of everything I could have said, what came out of my mouth wasn't what I had intended.

"Why do you still call me master, Dobby? You don't serve my family anymore." He looked taken aback by my question, but answered it anyway.

"That is true, Dobby no longer serves the Malfoys, but Dumbledore. Dumbledore is dead, and left Dobby instructions, sir. Dobby's instructions were to help Master Harry, Miss Hermione, Master Weezy, and Master Draco!" He said this with pride, and I couldn't help but smirk at his pronunciation of Weasley's name. My momentary amusement quickly faded, however, when everything he said finally registered. Dumbledore had told him to help me? Was that why it had been so easy to communicate with Granger?

Without even stopping to address the elf, I fled the room. I needed answers. Dumbledore's face greeted me, nothing but serenity, while Snape looked surprised.

"What the hell did you have planned, Dumbledore?!"

"Draco, show some respect!" Snape was furious, but Dumbledore simply held up a hand to stop the inevitable tirade.

"It's alright, Severus. Mr. Malfoy requires explanations, and he is completely within his rights to ask. Now, Mr. Malfoy," He must have noticed the rage that flashed in my eyes at the name, "Draco, please understand the predicament we are in. Your mother never wanted you to become a Death Eater, as I am sure you've come to realize by now. Not to mention, you are in the perfect position to act as a Spy. You are gifted in Occlumency the same way Severus was. Everything I planned, how I made sure Dobby could also assist you, has been for your protection, your safety."

"You think it safe for me to become a spy? You're dafter than I thought!"

"At least as a spy you will also have the Order's protection." There was no arguing that. He made a good point. Besides, Granger still owed me.

At the thought of Hermione Granger interfering with my death, images of her limp body in my arms came to mind, replacing my mother's. In my mind's eye, I could see her strong body slacken in my grip, and I would collapse again, much like I had with my mother. If Granger died…I didn't know why the thought still bothered me so much. Whatever it was, it spurred me to act, yet again. My mother's death still fresh in my mind, I responded, "Fine. I'll do it."

**~Hermione~**

"Miss Hermione! Miss Hermione!" The small voice woke me from my sleep. I hadn't realized it, but I'd fallen asleep on the couch.

"What is it Dobby?"

"Come to your room, miss. We must talk in private." He placed a thin finger to his lips, communicating that we needed to be quite. There wasn't the slightest noise anywhere in the house. It was impossible to tell what time it was, but I was sure everyone was asleep. I wondered why Dobby would opt to talk in my room, instead of where Luna and Ginny wouldn't hear. I understood as soon as I walked in. Both their beds were still made, meaning they were with Ron and Harry. Battles tend to do that to people, drive home the idea that life isn't always a guarantee.

As I walked in, the door shut behind me, and I turned to meet a pair of eyes I never thought I'd ever see in this room. Draco Malfoy, tall and proud, stood before me. There wasn't even a trace of the child I'd seen holding his mother. In spite of myself, my heartbeat quickened.

"W-What are you doing here?" I wanted to kick myself for the tremble in my voice.

"Why do you think, Granger? I'm taking you up on your offer." In the minimal light, a thin chain around his neck caught my eye. Dangling on it was a book charm. I knew, from experience, that it was merely a shrunken book. He caught me staring and immediately tucked the charm into the neck of his black shirt. I turned to look at Dobby, but he simply nodded encouragingly. I turned my back to Malfoy and walked over to my bed. I motioned him to sit beside me.

"I'm sorry for your mother's death, Malfoy, but I do hope that isn't the only reason you've decided to help us." I didn't look at him, but I could feel the tension coming off him in waves. Dobby had already left us.

"It's not." My neck practically snapped when I looked up at him. He smirked, and I wondered how it was he could transition from the lost little boy to an arrogant man again. "We all have our reasons for what we do, Granger. I won't lie to you, my mother's death pushed me to the breaking point, but other factors played a part as well. Suffice it to say that I'm taking up Snape's vacant post. No one questioned him, so why should anyone question me?" I decided to respect his wishes. After all, I owed him my life.

"Fair enough, Malfoy." Almost immediately, I wanted to take back what I said. Again, as before, the mention of his surname produced nothing but frustration for him. His eyes flashed dangerously again, and this time he was free to hurt me if he wished. It looked like he was fighting the urge to do just that. He gripped my sheets tightly on either side of himself. "If you don't want to be called that, I could call you Draco, if you wish."

Hearing his first name come from me that easily was unnerving, but I pushed down the discomfort. He visibly relaxed again, and I took that as confirmation.

"Thank you, Granger." Words of gratitude seemed foreign in his voice.

"Hermione. If I'm calling you Draco, you should address me by my first name as well." He turned to look at me, a curious expression in his eyes.

"Fine. Hermione. I suppose this little rendezvous is over, then? It isn't wise for me to be gone from the castle for long." He stood to leave, and I followed suit. Dobby was back again, to take him to Hogwarts. Before he could reach the elf, though, I had to stop him. I had one more question. Judging by his change of heart, maybe he knew the answer.

"Wait," I placed my hand, tentatively, on his arm. "Draco, why did you save me? Have you found the answer to that yet?"

**~Draco~**

Her touch sent a weird sensation buzzing through me. I'd never felt that before, and it gave me pause before answering her questions. Leave it to Granger to always ask questions.

"No. I'm not quite sure of the answer to that yet." I had barely turned around before I spoke, looking at her over my shoulder, her eyes holding me in place more than her hand. "You could say I was acting on instinct. Something inside me compelled me to save you, I'm just not sure what it was." For the first time, I found myself comfortable speaking to her. My guards were down, and I could tell she saw right through me.

"I see." Her eyes betrayed her amazement, curiosity at my words. I could practically hear the cogs turning in her head.

"Make of that what you will, Hermione." I broke her hold on me, turning to face her before Dobby Apparated us away. "Just remember what I said before. I won't always be able to protect you."

* * *

_Well, there's chappy #8!!! I hope you guys liked it! please leave me some comments??? much appreciated!!! thanks!!!_

_Again, I hope you guys are patient with me! :) Lots of love!! Trust me, giving up fanfiction hurts me worse than you lol :)_


	9. Enigmas and Plans

_These are just pouring out of me so I can get them up before Lent! :) Don't know how many more chapters to expect before next Wednesday, but at least one more, I believe._

_Thanks for all the incredible reviews you guys are giving me! I love you all!!!_

_Disclaimer: don't own HP!_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Enigmas and Plans

**~Hermione~**

Instinct? Since when did a Malfoy's instinct compel him to save a Mudblood? I had been about to ask him this when I realized it wouldn't be the best idea. Doubting him now wouldn't benefit us in any way. Now I just had to figure out a way to tell Harry and Ron we had someone on the inside. If I waited too long, they might do something rash, plan something to get into Hogwarts. I had no choice but to tell them as soon as possible.

That night, I was riddled with nightmares. Every worst case scenario went through me. Draco could be found out, tortured, and killed. I couldn't be sure if my discomfort at the idea came from the debt I owed him or somewhere else. Before I woke up, the final image was that of him lying in a bloodied heap at my feet, dead for having tried to save me again. A sob escaped my lips the second my eyes opened. I was grateful for Ginny and Luna's absence. I shot upright in my bed, alert at the noises I heard downstairs. Were they strategizing again? Taking a few deep breaths to clear my mind, I got up, pulling on my robes.

"We can't just barge in there, wands blazing! That's stupid, and rash." I couldn't believe the words coming out of Ron's mouth. It must have been the smartest thing I've ever heard him say. Luna was rubbing off on him.

"What choice do we have? Should we just wait for them to attack _again_?" The heated debate continued as I made my way downstairs. No one noticed when I walked into the room. Again, Harry asked if all we could do was just sit around and wait. I felt a pang of guilt, knowing how badly he wanted to bring Voldemort down. This was _his _fight, and we were keeping him from it.

"No, we don't have to wait." Tonks looked at me expectantly. Did she suspect what I'd done? "But there are more ways than attacking head-on, Harry." Now everyone was looking at me, gazes ranging from suspicion to intrigue.

"And what is that, Hermione? What little advantage we had died with Snape." His look was one of suspicion. I knew he thought I'd been hiding something, and I was about to admit to it. I didn't let his angered tone get to me.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you all." I turned to face the majority before continuing. This was harder than I'd imagined. Something inside me kept me from saying his name. How would I explain without arousing suspicion? "There is another spy among the Death Eaters." I let them take this all in. Surprised looks fell on all their faces, except for Tonks. She looked pleased.

"Another spy? How come no one else knows of this?" And by that, Harry meant, how come _he_ didn't know about it.

"Let her finish, Harry." Tonks surprised everyone by coming to my defense. She usually kept quite when it came to bickering among the Golden Trio.

"Yes. He's decided to help us."

"A Death Eater has turned coat?" Ron was surprised, but none of the suspicion Harry had came through.

"Yes."

"How do we know he is genuine?" Luna's voice seemed to float above our heads, not a hint of wartime urgency in it.

"He saved me. Twice. He's the only reason I came back from Hogwarts, and why I wasn't crushed in Diagon Alley." Everyone's eyes widened in shock at my revelation. I wasn't sure what was more shocking, the fact that I'd needed help to survive, or that a Death Eater would have helped a muggleborn.

"Who is he?" Something in me wouldn't let me speak his name. I couldn't tell them. What if someone was captured? What if his cover was blown because we couldn't block our minds? More people knowing about him would only endanger him further. No. I couldn't let that happen. I still owed him, after all.

"I can't tell you, for his safety." Harry was furious at this. I'd never seen his green eyes blazing that way before. It frightened me some, but I held my ground.

"Why not?!"

"I owe him my life. It's bad enough everyone here knows there's a spy! If You-Know-Who captures any of us, he's dead. He could pick out the information from our heads all too easily. It's better he remain anonymous." No one seemed to be accepting my explanation, but Harry was the only one visibly shaking in frustration. Tonks nodded reassuringly in my direction. "Please. Trust me, ok?"

"Fine." The way he said it sounded anything but fine. He shot me a glare, something I'd _never _received from him. He walked out immediately, signaling the end of the meeting. Ron gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder, Luna and Ginny following suit. With a sigh I waited as everyone left, until it was just Tonks looking at me.

"It was Draco, wasn't it?" I nodded. "You're making the right decision, Hermione. I'll back you up, no matter what." I gave her a grateful look. At least one person trusted me. The truth was, I knew Harry and Ron would be even more suspicious if they knew it was Malfoy.

**~Draco~**

I couldn't even look any of the Death Eaters in the eye after I came back from seeing Hermione. Hermione…The name felt strange, even if it was just in my thoughts. She'd had such a look of relief, even a trace of happiness, on her face. I'd almost gone back when I heard the fear in her voice. Her acceptance meant the world, however, and as soon as she sat down on the bed, relief washed through me. I almost let myself lose it when she spoke of my mother. Even I was surprised at how well I could control myself around her.

Had it been anyone else, Potter or Weasley, I would have snapped when they called me 'Malfoy.' They could never say the name with anything but contempt and disgust. Hermione, however, said my name with compassion, with such a tone that I was able to keep myself under control. When she switched to my first name, I couldn't deny that the sound of it coming from her was comforting. The idea that someone other than my mother could say my name with more than just contempt was enough to keep me from going under at the thought of her again. I was doing right by her, I knew I was.

But why did I still feel so confused?

I was brought from my musings by a knock at my door. Looking up, I watched as my father let himself into the room. Without so much as a greeting, he relayed his message.

"The Dark Lord wants to speak to you." He didn't even look at me like I was his son anymore. My mother was the only connection we had. Now that she was gone, I was just another Death Eater to him. I wondered if he even spared his wife a passing thought.

"Alright." I stood, shrugging my cloak and grabbing my mask. I followed him to the old Headmaster's office, disgust bubbling in me at the thought that I would see him in Dumbledore's old chair. Once I was inside, my father left, leaving me to kneel before our 'master.' Holding my mask against my heart, I lowered my head. Guards firmly in place, I spoke, "You sent for me, my Lord?"

"Yes, young Malfoy. I understand you have buried your mother?" There was a trace of mocking in his voice. He was trying to get a reaction out of me. I wouldn't give him the pleasure. One slip up, and I was dead.

"Yes, my Lord. She is buried on the grounds of the Manor, beside Severus Snape." He made a noise of affirmation, and I swore it sounded something like disappointment. After what seemed like an eternity of kneeling, he spoke again.

"Rise, Draco Malfoy." Last time Voldemort gave me a task, it caused the death of the greatest wizard after Merlin. I was loathe to find out what his next one would be, for surely that's what he wanted.

"Anything you ask, my Lord." I cringed at how similar I sounded to my father. I looked up at him, knowing he demanded eye contact, so no one could hide from him.

"It has come to my attention, young Malfoy, that there may be a traitor in our midst." I carefully constructed a surprised look on my face, the appropriate response. My father had already mentioned this to me before. I tried to keep my heartbeat under control. He couldn't possibly know it was me, could he? I hadn't even done anything yet, other than save Hermione. "In order to weed the traitor out, I must have all my newest recruits prove their loyalties to me. You were unable to harm Dumbledore, so I wonder if the old man somehow got through to you."

"Never, my Lord. I serve only you." I could tell he was trying to dissect my mind. He gave me what I suppose mimicked a satisfied smile, yet looked more like a grimace on his inhuman face.

"Yes, Draco, as it should be. However, everyone's loyalties must be tested." He turned to the door. "Bring him in Lucius!" I had to keep myself from being surprised at the sight before me. My father walked back into the office, dragging the arm of a boy a few years younger than me. I recognized him as an annoying kid from Gryffindor who's older brother had an obsession with picture taking. He was a muggleborn, like Hermione. I hoped against hope that he wouldn't have me kill him. My father threw Creevey on the floor between us. Voldemort continued to speak. "I understand you have yet to cast an Unforgivable?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Torture him." He threw the word torture at me as if he were talking of the weather. I couldn't let myself hesitate, it was either this or kill him, and I'd much rather have him alive. Maybe then I'd be able to at least save him. I looked to the boy on the ground, hating myself at the look of disgust he shot me. Thinking my apology, I had no choice but to comply.

"_Crucio_." I masked my wince with a sneer as the boy writhed at my feet. His screams were suffocating in the small office. I couldn't let it faze me, I had to stay focused. It was all I could to keep my arm poised lazily, as if torturing him wasn't difficult. When I looked in his eyes, I didn't see him, but Hermione. All I could see was Hermione being tortured by my aunt all those months ago. His screams became her screams, and it was the biggest relief in the world when Voldemort ordered me to stop.

It was only then that I realized this hadn't been the first Crucio that Creevey had been subjected to today. How many others had Voldemort ordered to torture him? I had a feeling I was the last one. His body slumped to the floor. Keeping any and all emotion from my face, I turned back to my 'master.'

"Very good, Draco." I hated how my name sounded coming from him. He was pleased, however, and I was glad it wasn't with the death of a child. "Take him back into the dungeons, Lucius." If Creevey was being kept in the dungeons, how many others were still down there? Apparently not everyone had escaped with the Order. Once my father left, Voldemort dismissed me.

"It is an honor to serve you, my Lord." I made my voice as reverent as I could, hoping it masked enough of my disgust. After one last bow, I walked out. This was information I should pass on to Hermione. Would I be able to see her in person again? I'd give anything to escape from Hogwarts, if only just for a short amount of time.

When I returned to my rooms, however, I felt strange, as if I were being watched. Staying on alert, I walked to the bedroom, dumping my cloak and mask on the bed. I was exhausted, and whoever was in my rooms was going to pay if they didn't show themselves. I removed my shirt, deciding that I would at least be comfortable, if anything else. I was too tired to think. Casting the Cruciatus drained me, and I wasn't eager to ever perform that curse again.

"Show yourself. I know you're there." At the sound of footsteps I turned to meet Hermione's curious look. I couldn't help but smirk, letting some of the old me come to the surface.

"Never took you for the peeping tom type, Gr-Hermione." She looked away from me, and I noticed Dobby was standing by outside.

"Don't be stupid."

"Forgive me for trying to lighten up. We have enough to deal with, don't you think?" She looked surprised at what I said, but I simply shrugged it off, getting back to business. "So what brings you here? Even you're not rash enough to want to go into enemy territory."

"It's no different from how you appeared in my room, Draco." She crossed her arms in front of her, clearly annoyed.

**~Hermione~**

"Yes, but anyone who could have found me would not have killed me on the spot. You, on the other hand, face a lot more danger here." He had a point, but I wasn't willing to admit to it. I was still in a slight bit of shock at his attempt to lighten the mood earlier.

"I told the others we have a spy. Just thought I'd let you know." It seemed only fair that he knew the full details of his position as spy.

"And you couldn't write this down because…?" To say the truth, I wasn't entirely sure. I told myself it was because someone could easily intercept a note. Writing something down seemed incriminating. But the way my heart reacted at seeing him shirtless told a different story.

"Because this was safer. Word of mouth is better for secrecy than passing notes." He raised an eyebrow skeptically. I knew he didn't believe me, but he nodded anyway.

"So what did you tell them?"

"I didn't say your name, if that's what you're asking. I thought it'd be safer that way. The fewer that know it's you, the better. Harry is already having enough trouble trusting me as it is, ever since I came back from Hogwarts. If I told him it was you, he'd draw all sorts of nasty conclusions. Besides, I thought you would like the anonymity." He smirked at me, but that soon turned into a smile. It was the first genuine smile I'd ever seen on his face.

"Thanks, Hermione." I couldn't help but smile back. What he continued on to say, however, wiped the smile right off my face. "I was actually about to go see you, too, or send Dobby with a message. We have prisoners in the lower dungeons. Voldemort suspects disloyalty and he had me torture one of the Creevey brothers." He looked away as he said this, something akin to shame etched on his features.

"We have to save them."

"I know. But I have no idea how. I don't know how many there are, either. Voldemort's become unpredictable, as well. He's been acting strangely lately, but I think I know why." Needless to say, my curiosity was piqued. Any insight into what Voldemort was thinking was welcomed in my book.

**~Draco~**

I made a foolhardy decision at that point. I had to take her to Dumbledore and Snape, so she could get the information first hand. She had to know about the Elder Wand, but it wasn't my right to say it. If Potter hadn't told her, or hadn't figured it out yet, then Dumbledore and Snape would relay the message. Any trace of exhaustion in me was gone, and I pulled my shirt back on.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." By the look of curiosity on her face, I knew she would comply. I grabbed the invisibility cloak, draping it over her. "Stay close and be quiet. We're going to the Room of Requirement." She nodded and followed silently after me. We were lucky enough that we didn't run into any Death Eaters. Once we were inside the room, I couldn't help but chuckle at her look of amazement and surprise.

"Professors…"

"Ah, Miss Granger, I wondered how long it would be before Draco brought you here." Dumbledore looked at her fondly, as any professors, save for Snape, would look at her.

**~Hermione~**

It was utterly amazing, standing before Professor Dumbledore and Snape. They were both dead, I knew that, but thoughts of them being gone were wiped from my mind the second I laid eyes on their portrait. By the sound of what Dumbledore said, Draco had been visiting them quite often. This was even more of a guarantee that Draco was genuine in his desire to change. Too many questions whirled in my mind. Draco must have sensed this, because he began to speak.

"Voldemort destroyed all the portraits in the office. I stumbled upon this one here. They're part of why I decided to turn coat. They told me everything, and I thought it'd be best for you to hear it as well. Then you could pass it on to Potter and the rest of the Order." It was difficult to hide the awe on my face. Draco had been receiving help from Snape and Dumbledore, had decided to follow Snape's footsteps instead of Lucius because Snape told him everything. I never thought I would admire a Slytherin as much as I admired Snape, and now Draco too.

"Draco has also told us of what has been happening outside the walls of this room. He told us of your agreement, Miss Granger, and I must thank you for helping him." Snape had never spoken to me with anything but contempt, so it was difficult to mask my shock at his gratitude. He simply smirked in return.

I don't know how long I sat in the room with Draco, only that Dumbledore and Snape wasted no time in diving into their story. Harry hadn't told me any of what Snape had said, mainly because we'd spent so little time together since he'd found out. Again, masking shock became very difficult. I could only imagine how hard it must be to remain stoic, like Draco. Hiding from Voldemort the way he was must have been more challenging than anything I'd ever attempted.

The explained about the Elder Wand, how, even though Voldemort possessed it, it wasn't working as well for him as it had for Dumbledore. Harry was its master. I wondered if Harry knew all of this? It shocked me again to hear that the master it had between Dumbledore and Harry had been Draco. He was still alive, though, and I didn't think simply disarming him could manipulate magic as strong as that of the Elder Wand. I didn't raise any objections, though, not wanting to stop the flow of what they were saying. Once they finished speaking, we told them of the prisoners in the lower levels.

"We have to save them, professors, but we don't know how to go about it."

"I'm sorry to say this, my dear, but for now all you can do is relay all this information to Harry. Risking a project as big as a rescue with simply Draco and yourself is not a wise decision. Get all of this information back to the Order, then they will help you with an extraction plan. I have every confidence in the both of you. We couldn't have asked for a better pair." Snape nodded in agreement, and I felt myself grow scarlet. Dumbledore didn't usually shower praise on me, not mention that Snape never did anything but insult me. To be praised for working together was slightly nerve-wrecking. I snuck a glance at Draco, realizing he had a similar reaction.

"Thank you Professors. We won't let you down." I saw Draco give me a skeptic look, as if the confidence in my voice had no basis to lean on. We were dismissed, and I was once again back under the cloak. The walk back to his rooms seemed shorter than the walk to the Room of Requirement.

"Thank you…for taking me to them. It was great to see Professor Dumbledore again." I couldn't help the emotion that bubbled in my voice. He nodded at me.

"It was better for you to get the information straight from them. Potter will believe you more easily." He was right, and I couldn't help but think that he was born to be this, Snape's protégé. Dobby appeared again, but before I left I walked up to Draco, placing my hand on his arm again, the one with the Dark Mark. He'd stripped his cloak off by now, and the contact of our skin sent a small shock through me. He gave me a surprised look, apparently feeling the same thing I did.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for what you're doing, Draco. Even if my life debt to you didn't bind us together, I'd still be working to pay you back for everything. Thanks to you, we're going to win this war. I know it." He looked at me as I said this, his eyes softening. I'd give anything to decipher his thoughts, the enigma that was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_There's that! Kind of a boring chapter, in my opinion, but necessary for the advancement of the plot. Well, let me know what ya think! The feedback lately has been AMAZING! You guys keep me going!! :)_


	10. Second Chances

_Well, here's # 10!!!!! This will most likely be the** last chapter you guys will get until Easter**! Lent draws near and I doubt I'll get another chapter up in the next 24 hours...._

_So....please be patient with me!! I guarantee you a chapter no later than the day after Easter! Until then, farewell to my lovely readers. You are all incredible. I love you all._

_Disclaimer: anything you recognize isn't mine!_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Second Chances

**~Draco~**

Hermione's emotion was difficult to fight against. Usually, sentimental words from women would only serve to annoy me. This particular woman, though, she was something else. Her emotions weren't petty, or childish, like that of the Slytherins I was accustomed to. No, this Gryffindor was passionate, sincere. Sincerity is hard to come by in the Slytherin house. Which is why I couldn't help but let my expression soften at her words. The way she looked at me could have been sickening at one point, from how sweetly her eyes scanned my face, but not anymore.

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth, and even I was surprised that I released it to easily. Aside from my mother, Hermione Granger was the only person to even catch a glimpse of me smiling, let alone have it directed at her. This was the second time now, that I smiled at her.

Both of us had felt the shock when our skin touched, and she had yet to let go of my arm. The fact that she lingered only intensified the small tremors her hand created. I watched her eyes widen as my hand came up to brush her cheek. Crimson began to ride up her neck and into her face. It only made my smile last longer.

"Don't let me take all the credit, Hermione. This was your idea, remember? Or better yet, Dobby's." I gestured to the elf with a nod, who was smiling at us, now flattered by my compliment. He looked on merrily, content to simply wait until Hermione was ready to go.

"Th-Thanks." Something flashed in her eyes, but it was fleeting, and I wasn't able to decipher it before it was gone. I masked my curiosity at her expression well, but she seemed to see through it, flashing me a nervous smile and stepping away from my hand. "I'll see you around, Draco. You'll hear from me as soon as we come up with something." And with that as her final farewell, she left. The ghost of her touch still remained on my arm.

**~Hermione~**

Dobby took me to my room and promptly disappeared, leaving me to my thoughts. Was it wrong for me to react the way I did to his touch? His smile? This was a side of Draco Malfoy that didn't match with the arrogant boy I'd known in school, the confused man that had saved my life, or even the lost child I'd recently come across. I could still feel his hand on my cheek, and the image of his eyes searching mine was imprinted in my mind.

I cursed myself for letting thoughts like these occupy me when there were more important matters at hand. We had Merlin knows how many prisoners stuck at Hogwarts. Our missing persons lists were increasing by the day, with reports coming in from the Daily Prophet. Not everyone had escaped the battle safely, that was a given, but we only found out the numbers day by day. Most were thought to be dead. Now that there was news of prisoners, we had to get them out. How many of them were younger students? The thought chilled me to the core, and I immediately left my room in search of Harry.

I found him in the kitchen, speaking to Ron in hushed tones. They were trying to come up with a way to storm Hogwarts.

"We can't do that Harry!" I interrupted them without a second thought. It hurt, somewhat, that they were plotting without me. Ron looked at me questioningly, while Harry simply glared.

"Why? What have you found out?" He leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, suspicious eyes scanning me entirely.

"They have prisoners, Harry. We need to get them out before we attempt a siege of the castle." His eyes softened at the mention of the others.

"Who?"

"I only know one name for sure, and that's Dennis Creevey. It's probable that they captured many of the younger students in our attempts to evacuate the school. Who knows how many they've got down there? If we attack now, we'd be putting them all in danger."

"Your informant told you this?"

"Yes."

"How does he know?" I cringed at what I had to tell them next.

"Voldemort is growing paranoid, apparently. He suspects disloyalty, and has been having them torture poor Dennis to prove otherwise. We can't risk waiting too long, Harry. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort starts asking them to kill prisoners." Harry nodded. I took a deep breath before continuing my message. "That's not all, Harry. I don't know how much you know about it, but the Elder Wand isn't working well for Voldemort." I continued on to explain the rest, for Ron's sake.

"I knew about the Elder Wand. It's the only reason I'm still alive. How did you find out, though?" I had to be careful with what I revealed.

"The Room of Requirement. Our informant stumbled upon a portrait of Snape and Dumbledore. They say Voldemort has destroyed the rest of the portraits in the Headmaster's office. It's all that's left of them in Hogwarts."

"What else did they say?" Harry looked to be somewhere between disbelief and relief.

"We have to be careful. I wanted to rescue the prisoners right away, but it would be too risky with just me and D-the informant." I had to catch myself before I let slip his name. I was so flustered, so eager to go into action that I wasn't controlling my words. Neither one of them seemed to catch my slip-up, however. Ron had been silent this entire time, until now.

"Hermione…how did you even get _into_ Hogwarts?" Harry's eyes widened at the realization that he hadn't thought of that particular obstacle.

"Dobby took me." Harry nodded, knowing full well that the elf could gain access to the castle whenever he wanted to. "He's been helping me communicate with the informant this whole time." I didn't want to tell them that Draco had been inside the house. Harry would likely kill me, even though he didn't know his identity. "I was thinking we could use him in our rescue. He's more than eager. Isn't that right, Dobby?"

He appeared before us, smiling brighter than ever. He nodded, then bowed.

"Dobby would be honored to help! Miss Hermione knows she can ask Dobby anything!" I couldn't help but smile brightly at him.

"Thank you, Dobby." Soon after we called a meeting to plan our infiltration of Hogwarts.

**~Draco~**

If Hermione managed to figure out a rescue plan, I knew she would need the layout of the lower dungeons, and a count of how many prisoners were being held. Placing my cloak back on, I walked out of my room, casting _Lumos_ to light the way. It was the dead of night, and even Voldemort slept. It took me a long time before I actually found the prison cells, but I knew well enough when I was growing near.

The stench of decay wafted up from the cells, and I had to cringe at the wave of nausea that hit me. When was the last time the dungeons had been used as prison cells? Rows upon rows of cells stood before me, and I had to stop to take it all in. At the hint of light, moans had begun to echo along the hall. I tried to maintain myself in shadow, so none of the prisoners would be able to name me if they were questioned. I walked on silently, raising my wand so I could see into the cells. I didn't recognize many of the younger faces, but I saw a few sixth and seventh years I recognized.

There had to be maybe ten or fifteen people to a cell. It wasn't only students, either. Ministry members were also being held here. I recognized them from many trips I'd made with my father to the office. When had they been taken? If there were missing officials, Hermione would have made a point of telling me so I would look for them. That could only mean Voldemort had more people than he led us to believe within the Ministry.

"W-Who's there?" By now I was at the end of the hall. The question came for my right, and I whipped around to see who it was, still keeping my face from being recognized.

The light revealed Neville Longbottom. He was lying in a heap on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. He had a black eye, and I was sure it wasn't the only bruise on him. Of course Voldemort would have wanted to capture the one who killed Nagini. There were a few others in the cell with him, some Hufflepuffs I'd never really cared to know before. I swore under my breath but had to stop myself, before he recognized my voice. Merlin knew I'd insulted him enough over the last few years that he would recognize me without having to see my face.

I decided to leave and communicate what I'd found to Hermione. I couldn't risk staying longer and actually counting the prisoners. There were too many to count. Dumbledore was right; a rescue project between just the two of us would have been suicide.

**~Hermione~**

Infiltration plans had taken up the better part of the rest of the night. Our sleeping patters had been so thrown off at this point, that it no longer even mattered what time it was. We slept when we were tired, even if it meant going to bed at four in the morning. That's exactly what I did that night. With a sigh I slipped under my sheets, closing my eyes to seek what little refuge I could in my dreams.

It didn't last, however. Almost as soon as I began to drift into that space between awake and dreaming, I felt a weight sink into my mattress, and a hand began to shake me slightly. A faint voice floated to my ears, and I could decipher my name. With a groan, I couldn't help but turn around to face the disturbance.

"What now…Merlin, Draco! Don't sneak up on people like that!" I had been rubbing my eyes sleepily when his face had come into focus. My heart beat faster, but I couldn't be sure of the reason. I hadn't even heard Dobby Apparate him into the room. I pulled my sheets around me, suddenly frighteningly aware that I wore nothing but a tank top and small shorts. He seemed to come to the same realization and stood up from my bed.

"Sorry, but I was hardly sneaking…" He tried to lighten my embarrassment by smirking. It only served to worsen it. I shot a glare at him.

"At least have the decency to turn around so I can put something on!" He simply rolled his eyes at me.

"Believe me, I've seen women in less. You look fine. Besides, don't you think there are more pressing matters at hand?" I blushed at his statement, more annoyed than anything else. I wasn't given a chance to retaliate, though. In that moment, we heard voices outside the door. Not even a second later, the door was open, revealing Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna. Damn it all to Hell. I'd never seen Harry and Ron draw their wands so quickly. Ginny and Luna weren't as rash.

I scrambled out of bed, not even caring how I looked anymore. Draco drew his wand, but it wasn't aimed as menacingly as Harry's and Ron's. His was up for his own safety. I stood between them, subconsciously placing my hand on Draco's and lowering it beside me.

"Calm down! Merlin, what are we, first years?"

**~Draco~**

Her reprimand was meant for her two friends, and I couldn't help but take some pride in that. Again her light touch caused reactions in me that I would rather not acknowledge. I let her lower my hand, but I was surprised her touch lingered. There was barely any room between, and I wondered if she registered this. She held my arm at my side, hers lined up with it to keep it down, hand gently holding onto my wrist, successfully placing herself between my wand arm and her friends.

"Hermione, what are you doing? He was going to attack you in your sleep!" I felt her grow hot with frustration. I'd never been close enough to feel the heat she emanated. Her grip on my wrist tightened.

"Would you listen to yourself, Ronald? He wouldn't be able to set foot in this house unless one of us wanted him to." Weasley seemed taken aback, and I could tell it was because of her wording. The way she said it, she made it sound like she _wanted_ me around. No amount of working together should ever inspire that kind of idea inside her mind, even I knew that.

"He's the spy…" I recognized the voice as Luna Lovegood's and I saw as she lowered Weasley's arm, as Hermione had done for me. The Weaselette made no such move towards Potter, though.

"What is he doing in your bedroom, Hermione?" I knew what Potter was insinuating, so I didn't hesitate in shooting a glare at him. I could tell she heard it as well.

"He was about to relay something, Harry, when you four burst in. Now lower your wand! We're on the same side." He did as Hermione ordered, but the look in his eyes betrayed his disbelief at the last statement. I didn't blame him for being suspicious. Hermione was right.

"I'm assuming Dobby is the one bringing him?" Dobby appeared then, confirming Potter's thoughts. The house elf stood off to the side, watching as we continued speaking. "So what do you want, Malfoy? Make it quick." Hermione tensed at the mention of my surname, apparently anticipating my reaction. I steeled myself against it, though, knowing not to expect too much from Potter and Weasley.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable to speak? It's kind of crowded here now, don't you think?" I was surprised at Lovegood's suggestion, but she wasn't met with any protests. The four of them walked out the door and I assumed that left us to follow them. I heard Hermione sigh in front of me, and she turned to look up into my eyes.

"I'm afraid things have only just begun to get more complicated."

"Because they were simple before?" She gave me a reprimanding look for my tone of amusement. It's war, after all, and you have to grasp onto what little amusement you can.

"Don't say anything stupid, alright? Don't provoke them." I shrugged in surrender.

"I won't make any promises." I removed my cloak, surprising her by draping it over her shoulders. She looked at me in surprise, and again I smirked. "You were so worried about how you looked before. It's kind of cold here, so I might as well let you wear it." She looked like she was about to protest, but thought better of it, simply leading the way out of the room, holding my cloak closer, while Dobby followed us. Weaselette and Lovegood gave her curious looks when we walked in. I got straight to the point.

"There are more prisoners down there that I imagined. I went to try and guesstimate how many, but that isn't even possible. To add onto our problems, they're keeping Ministry officials down there too." Hermione paled at my revelation. They were all sitting, except for me. I could do nothing but pace.

"How has no one reported them missing?" The She-Weasley sounded appalled.

"You-Know-Who probably replaced them within the Ministry." Potter sat still, not taking his eyes off me for a second.

"Any familiar faces?" I knew the question was coming, and I was loathe to answer it, knowing how touchy Potter could get when you messed with his friends.

"Longbottom, a few Hufflepuffs from our year, and one of the Creevey brothers. There were loads more, but it was too dark to distinguish many faces." Potter's fists clenched at the mention of Longbottom. I knew they were friends, not close, but friends nonetheless.

"We have to get them out as soon as possible. The less leverage they have over us, the better. If we save them, we can avoid countless casualties." Hermione's voice seemed to snap everyone into action. Potter and Weasley began to relay the strategy they had come up with. Hermione moved towards me as the spoke, grabbing my arm again and leading me to sit beside her. She still wouldn't let go of my arm. It was disconcerting, to say the least, that I was more aware of the warmth her body was emanating than the plan Potter was giving me. I still paid attention, though, enough to commit the strategy to memory and go over it in detail on my own later.

They decided to keep my identity to themselves for now. They would recruit two or three more Order members to help with the evacuation, but everyone else was to remain in the dark about me. Hermione was very adamant in that.

**~Hermione~**

After our discussion, everyone retired to rest. That left me alone with Draco. I looked up at him, sitting beside me on the couch.

"You handled that pretty well. I was half expecting having to reprimand you, too." I couldn't keep the lightheartedness from my tone.

"Thanks. Slytherins aren't as rash as Gryffindors." He smiled at me, and again I tried to fight what that did to me. "I'd better go. Who knows what Potter would do if I lingered longer than necessary." I smiled at that, seeing that his smile was still firmly in place as well. We were in the middle of a war, yet neither one of us could help but to smile at each other. I nodded, agreeing with him.

When we both stood, I went to return his cloak, but he placed his hand on mine, keeping it from removing the garment.

"Hold onto it."

"But-"

"You didn't have a problem with taking my cloaks before." I blushed at the reference, knowing I'd made a fool of myself taking his Invisibility Cloak. "Besides, I don't need it. I have enough cloaks as it is." He wouldn't let me return his cloak, so I gave up, simply looking at him in surprise. "Think of it as a thank you gift."

"For what?"

"For giving me a second chance." I hadn't expected the spontaneous show of gratitude, but I was caught even more off-guard by what he did next. Taking my hand, he brought it up to his lips, palm towards me, and kissed it. He closed his eyes, as if taking in the moment, then spoke again. "It means more to me than you can imagine."

I wanted nothing more than to commit that gesture to memory, engrave his words and actions in my mind. My heart beat quickened again, and I could swear he felt it in my pulse. When he lowered my hand, an empty feeling crept into me, making my heart beat turn into an ache. Before he let go, however, I squeezed his hand gently, smiling.

By the time I'd made it back upstairs, the scene had replayed in my mind more times than I could count. The ghost of his lips still lingered on my hand, and it was all I could do not to sigh like a school girl. Despite my efforts, however, something must have shown in my face, because I was met with the scrutinizing gaze of Ginny Weasley. She wasted no time in getting to the point.

"How involved are you with him, Hermione?"

"What? I-I'm not involved with him at all."

"Then why are you still wearing his cloak?"

"He wouldn't take it back." I've always hated it when Ginny got into one of her interrogative modes. She must have seen something else in my face, because her eyes softened. Luna spoke next.

"Just be careful, Hermione. He may be on our side, but he's still dangerous as ever, even if he doesn't intend to hurt you." I felt like a child being lectured by my mother, being told things I already knew. I crawled onto my bed, cloak and all.

"I know…" But knowing the danger didn't stop the dreams that plagued me that night.

* * *

_Well there you have it. Please leave me some reviews? Even if you're reading this during Lent. It'd be lovely for me to open up my account early Easter morning and be greeted by wonderful reviews!!! Thank you for your awesomeness and support!!! ;)_


	11. Problem

_Ladies and Gentlemen, I AM BACK! It's been waaaaaay too long, and, as promised, here's the next chappy! Fair warning, not my best work. I'm out of practice, so it will take a while to get back into the swing of things._

_I've also, once again, deviated from canon by ensuring the survival of **both Weasley Twins. **__Fred's death was completely unfair. They're only mentioned in passing, but I thought I'd give the heads up._

_Disclaimer: it's FANfiction for a reason, people..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Problem

**~Draco~**

What was I doing to myself? Whatever these feelings were, I couldn't let them control me. It's bad enough that my inability to control my impulses led me this far. I couldn't let that same impulse that saved Hermione put her in more danger than she already was. What her skin touching my lips did to me was undeniable. By the time I was back in my room, all I could do was pace back and forth, running a hand through my hair to try to calm myself. I wasn't about to admit to any possibility of mine and Hermione's relationship escalating above an alliance.

"Master Draco, Dobby will go inform the house elves of the plan now." I nodded at the elf, giving him leave so I could think. The plan wouldn't be put into action until the following evening, giving us enough time to at least attempt resting. We couldn't risk going into this sleep-deprived. Besides, I needed time to review the plan again, having not been entirely focused when I was with Hermione.

Potter and Weasley would explain the plan to Tonks, Lupin, and the Weasley twins. We were to be as discreet as possible. The Order had their own supply of Invisibility Cloaks they could use. Under the ruse of going down to inspect the prisoners, I would lead the small group, Hermione included, down to the lower levels of the dungeon. Originally, before my Potter knew who I was, they were going to rely on Hermione to get them down there. It reassured me somewhat, that I now had a more active role in rescuing the prisoners. This way, at least, I could ensure Hermione's safety.

Once we got down to the dungeons, the house elves would join us. Potter wasn't taking any chances. The way he saw it, Voldemort couldn't be stupid enough to overlook the house elves magic to the point where they could free prisoners. Wizards would have to open the cages first, as a precaution, then the elves would transport prisoners. There wasn't any margin for error.

All that was left was to wait and see what would happen. It wouldn't do us any good if I stayed up debating my feelings for Hermione. I had to focus on the task at hand. With a frustrated sigh, I allowed myself to lay back and rest. Sleep wouldn't come unaccompanied though.

**~Hermione~**

When I got up later that day, it was difficult to imagine that the events of the early morning had actually happened. Draco had come, and Harry and Ron had found out he was our informant. I just hoped that my inability to help him maintain his secret wouldn't cost us the mission at hand. I got up and dressed, donning my own cloak. A part of me wished I could wear his, but not only would it weigh me down, but it was stupid. If I were caught in the castle wearing his cloak, he was as good as dead.

I joined the rest of the order members involved down in the foyer. It seemed they were just waiting for me.

"Is everybody ready?" Harry had assumed his natural leadership position, making it clear that even though Draco would be the one leading us, he was still in charge. Dobby appeared with a few of the other elves, enough to take us to the castle. In the blink of an eye we stood in Snape's-now Draco's-living area. He was waiting for us, seated b y the fire. As soon as we arrived, he stood, turning to face us. He acknowledged me with a nod of his head, but focused his attention on Harry.

"Alright. As everyone has already been informed of the plan, I'll be brief. There are over a hundred prisoners down there. Small children are the priority."

"What about the ministry members?" Ginny was very quick to interrupt. Draco seemed taken aback by this.

"Where's your motherly instinct Weaselette? It's more important make sure the kids get out safe. Most of the ministry down there have their years counted anyway." Ginny quickly quieted, any retort she may have made against his insult bitten back. "After the kids go the ministry members. I'm not quite sure how many of them can aid in helping the escape, so our best bet is to try to do this as quickly as possible. As for our fellow ex-classmates, they may be of some use in the escape, but don't count on it. Longbottom wasn't looking very good, and I don't think anyone was better off than him."

Harry's fists clenched at the mention of our old classmates. He was worried for them, that was clear. He gave Draco a stiff nod.

"How much time do we have?"

"There's no way to tell. Since we only recently discovered the existence of prisoners, I didn't have the time to see who does rounds. By the looks of it, we might be in luck. When I was down there Longbottom seemed surprised to see anyone. Apparently no one goes down there very often." At least that was marginally good news. If we had a big enough escape window, we could get more people out.

Everyone pulled their cloaks over themselves, while Draco grabbed his mask from the mantle of the fireplace. We couldn't afford for one of the prisoners to recognize him. If things went badly, at least we could still maintain our spy. He looked like he was going to be sick. After slipping my cloak on, I made my way over to him, taking his hand without anyone noticing.

"Relax," I whispered. "It's me. Everything will be ok. You're doing the right thing."

"Tell them that…" His voice was barely audible, but I knew what he was referring to. Upon our arrival, it as obvious that Ron and the twins still held severe contempt for him, not to mention the glare he received from Harry.

"When this goes off without a hitch, they'll realize you deserve a second chance." I was trying to convince myself as much as him. Everyone's nerves were on edge, that was clear. This pep talk was evidence of that. He gave my hand a squeeze before pulling away, leading us out of the room.

**~Draco~**

It may have looked like I was alone, but the air around me was thick with dread. I tried to keep her words in mind as I led them deeper into the dungeons. _You deserve a second chance…_ Do I really? I didn't think she would ever say something like that. I made her miserable for years, went against everything she represented and fought for, yet she believed I deserved a second chance.

Doing my best to steel myself against the onslaught of doubt, I continued forward. Things were going _too_ smoothly, and I was beginning to get paranoid. As soon as we reached the dungeons, I heard the rustling of fabric behind me, and turned to see Potter ripping his cloak away and rushing to the nearest cell. He was too self-righteous for his own good.

"Potter you idiot, someone could have seen you!" I wanted to hex him into next week. If this mission didn't go well it would be his fault, not mine, yet I knew I would get the blame.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I don't know why you're doing this, but you couldn't possibly understand what it means to care that these people are safe!" I winced at his obvious disbelief in my ability to change. He shoved me away from him as he began to unlock one of the cells. Everyone followed suit. The elves were arriving with Dobby.

"Stop with the self-righteous rubbish! I may not _care_ as much as you do, but if that's what keeps me thinking clearly, I'm better off that way." I shoved him back, putting my mask on before anyone recognized me. He didn't spare me another glance as he continued to work. There were more prisoners than we could count and there was no way to know how much time we had to free them all.

"Draco…" Her whisper brought me out of my thoughts. "Focus…"

"I'm fine!" I didn't mean to snap at her, anger at Potter getting the best of me. She winced, but I couldn't bring myself to apologize, my own words coming back to me. _If that's what keeps me thinking clearly_. Caring too much would cause me to fail, I had just finished explaining that to Potter. I couldn't let caring for her override my thinking. "Just…go help with the escape. I'll keep watch." She left without another word.

It seemed like hours before Lovegood came up to me. I didn't bother to hide my frustration.

"Malfoy…most of the prisoners have been saved. It should only be about another hour. There were a few scattered cells that still had some of the kids." I simply nodded. She walked away, leaving me to wallow in guilt at how I snapped at Hermione. Before long, the sound of an explosion shook the dungeons. I muttered an oath. Who had been stupid enough to open a cell with an explosion?

By the time I made it to the source of the noise, the rest of the Order had beaten me there.

"So Potter, thought you could just waltz in here and play hero?" I knew that voice. Before I could do anything, however, I felt a yank behind me. Small hands pulled me away from the crowd and into the shadows.

"Put on a cloak. We can't let Zabini know you're here! There are about twenty prisoners left. We'll get them out." In seconds Hermione draped a cloak over me and ran. The Mark began to burn, and I felt Voldemort's order. Moments after, the dungeon flooded with Death Eaters. Before I could fully register what was happening, an all out battle had broken out. I didn't even see which way Hermione went. The house elves had immediately disappeared, that having been one of the fallbacks if we were caught: maintain the elves a secret in case we could try again later.

Several Order Members took prisoners and went to the upper levels. The twins had shared their secret passages and escape routes with the others, as that would be our only hope after getting caught. I ran in the direction of the Order members, acting as a kind of guardian to the ones running away. I needed to get away from the fighting to think through my next plan of action. By the time I was in my room, I had narrowed my choices down to two: play Death Eater and attack the Order or stay hidden and assist. Would the other Death Eaters notice I wasn't there? The commotion outside was increasing.

"Run! We have to get these kids out of here!" Hermione's voice rang through the halls, and my decision was made for me. If she was close, it meant a Death Eater was after her. I ran out of the room, pretending to join the Death Eater chasing her.

Unfortunately for our side, the kids would be deadweight in our escape attempt. If the prisoners we had left were adults they could have at least put up a fight. The child Hermione carried in front of her was small for a first year, but not small enough that she was easy to carry. I didn't even bother to identify the Death Eater running beside me. He was shooting hexes at her, and it was all I could do to keep myself from turning on him and giving myself away.

We continued to run, and I was forced to shoot curses at her, intentionally missing, but running the risk of hurting someone else. She rounded a corner about ten feet ahead of us, and it took me a moment to realize where she was going. When we made it around the corner, the hallway split in two directions, a blank wall staring us in the face.

"Go left, I'll go this way." I began to run to the right, listening for the other Death Eater's footsteps to fade. Once I was sure he was out of sight, I turned and ran back to the blank wall. _I need a place to hide…I need a place to hide… _A small door materialized before me, and I ran in.

**~Hermione~**

Running to the Room of Requirement was a risky shot, but I didn't have a choice. With two Death Eaters chasing me down, I had to think fast. I hadn't counted on either one of them thinking I would use it, though. When I saw the mask and black cloak enter the broom cupboard, I acted as fast as I could. Hiding the little girl behind me, I brandished my wand.

"Stu-" The curse was cut off abruptly by his hand over my mouth.

"Shh…It's me. Calm down." He removed the mask with his free hand, the gray eyes I had come to trust looking down at me. My entire body relaxed, and something compelled me to slack against him. He received me with open arms, holding me to him. I let my arms wrap around his waist.

"I thought I told you to keep a low profile."

"And let you have all the fun? You'd have better luck getting the Weasel not to eat."

"Umm…" The little girl behind me tugged at my robe. She looked worried, fearful eyes looking from me to Draco.

"It's ok, sweetie. He's going to help us escape." Some of the apprehension in her eyes left, but I could still feel her tension. "Right?" I looked back up at him. There was a fair amount of iciness in his gaze, but some of it seemed to melt away as he looked at us.

"Yeah. I will." His tone was cold, but something about his embrace showed that he was just as afraid, or had been, as we were. "Dobby."

He appeared beside the door, making the small space more cramped than it already was.

"Take Hermione and the girl. Tell the other elves to go back to evacuating. If we can get all the prisoners out now there's no need for the secrecy."

"Just take her Dobby, I'm staying behind to help." Dobby did as I asked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You were almost cursed a thousand times over not five minutes ago! Leave while you can." His sudden outburst took me aback.

"I will _not_ turn tail and run, Draco. I still have a job to do. If I can make it that much easier for the elves to help, I will." Even though we were whispering, the vehemence in my voice was not lost on him, or vice versa.

"Your ridiculous bravery is going to get you killed! You'll be a better help tending to the prisoners we've recovered." The space between was shortening by the second. The more we argued, the closer we got.

"I'm no coward. I will _not_ run." Something flickered in his eye at my old insult for him.

"It isn't cowardice, it's _strategy_. Living to fight another day is better than dying on the spot." I couldn't deny his logic, but I also couldn't just stand by and hide while my friends were out there fighting.

"I won't stand idly by and let _others _die for me." I tried to shove him out of the way, tried to push past him, but he grabbed my arm, holding me back.

"And I'm not going to let you just walk onto a battlefield."

"What I do isn't your problem! It's not like you _care_. Caring would cloud your judgment." I don't know what made me say it. His earlier words came back to me and I couldn't help but use them against him. What surprised me more than my own words was how he reacted to them. Despite the ice that froze his gray eyes, he pulled me to him and crushed my lips with his.

It was nothing like a fairytale kiss, no warm tingly feeling, no fluttering butterflies in the stomach, but there was electricity running through both of us. One arm wrapped around me tightly, pressing me to him with a strength I hadn't realized he had. He was crushing me to him, but I wasn't about to stop him. Despite my better judgment, I wanted to return his kiss. But I was in shock, and didn't react as quickly as I should have.

As swiftly as he had pulled me to him, he pulled back, practically shoving me away. My heart was doing double time, and I had to steady myself against the wall behind me to keep from falling. I could taste blood on my swollen lips, the result of the force he'd used, and the way he'd bitten, albeit softly, as he pulled away.

"My _problem_, Hermione, is that I care too much."

* * *

_Thank you so much for your patience! Reviews would be much appreciated!! I'm glad to be back in the swing of things._

_Seeing as I'm out of practice, suggestions and advice would be much appreciated!!!! THANKS!_


	12. Carpe Diem

_Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for the incredible reviews!! Didn't think I would get it out so soon, but I guess I was wrong! This one kind of took on a mind of its own...hope you like it!!_

_Disclaimer: dont own HP_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Carpe Diem

**~Draco~**

Without another word, I walked out of the cupboard. What did I get myself into? I kissed her, albeit forcibly, but I _kissed_ her! What the hell was wrong with me? I did my best to put distance between us, to run away as fast as I could. No matter the distance, however, I knew it would be a lifetime before I could forget the taste of her, the sweetness, the way it felt to have her against me. I didn't even realize the battle had been contained to the lower dungeons. All the Order members who had gone up and into the castle seemed to have escaped safely.

Now I roamed the halls, finger to my lips, where I could still feel hers. She didn't respond, perhaps because I didn't give her the opportunity or because she didn't want to. She didn't even _move_. Hermione had made no move to push me away or keep me. I was an idiot. This only served to complicate things further. Our connection was irrefutable, though, that was certain. Something shot through the both of us in that moment, stronger than any other time we'd accidentally touched.

By the time I reached the dungeons, Death Eaters were coming up. Slipping on my mask of stoicism, I reported Hermione's escape.

"The Mudblood got away. It seems they had this very thoroughly planned out." It hurt me to call her that, as I knew full well that her blood was anything but muddy. My father was the first to respond, nodding and saying that he would report to the Dark Lord. I was dismissed to go back to my quarters, and I was more than eager to do so. I needed time to think, to reevaluate the situation and come up with an explanation for her.

"Dobby." The elf appeared immediately. "Go back to the broom cupboard. I think she's still in there. Take her home." He nodded and left.

As I walked into the bedroom, I caught my own reflection in the mirror, a glint of red on my lower lip. _Her _blood, purer than anything I'd ever seen. She would be my undoing, and I knew her taste would be impossible to forget. I wiped it on my sleeve.

**~Hermione~**

There was no way for me to be sure how long I stood there, staring at the door like a fool. He kissed me and I'd done nothing. I didn't even flinch. The biggest response I gave was my lack thereof. He said he cared. _Too much_. Those were his exact words. He cared too much and it was a problem. Could you blame me for the tears that formed? Could you blame me for letting them fall freely? I slid down the wall, hugging myself, forehead against my knees.

In that moment, it was painfully easy to imagine that I was still at school, having snogged in the broom cupboard and then been rejected. I couldn't help but bring my fingers back up to my lips, to feel how swollen they were, to feel the remnants of the angry kiss. Angry, passionate, hungry, the list went on. I would have given anything to have it back. I wasn't aware of his fading footsteps until I could hear them anymore. Everything was utter silence, but I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to get up, to return to the fight anymore.

He had succeeded in getting me to back down by kissing me. Maybe his only aim had been to shock me into submission. Maybe he didn't care _romantically_. So many reasons were running through my mind, anything to keep my feelings at bay. I couldn't let that happen. We were nothing more than allies, we _couldn't be _anything but. A shuddering sigh escaped me, and I berated myself for acting like a pouting teenager. A loud crack in the enclosed space brought me out of my musings.

"Miss Hermione…" I looked up to meet Dobby's wide eyes, curiously peering into my own.

"Yes, Dobby?"

"The fighting is over. Master Malfoy says to take you back…" He offered me his small hand, a sad smile on his face. It was obvious I was upset, so I straightened myself out and cleared my eyes before leaving. I was back in my room in a second, Dobby leaving without saying much. I lay back on the bed, not even realizing that I hadn't come back to an empty room.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Ginny was every bit the worried mother. I wanted to smile at her concern, but moving my mouth would only remind me of what had happened less than twenty minutes before. I simply closed my eyes, groaning at the light coming through the window. "Harry! I think Hermione's hurt!"

That was all the cue the rest of the house needed, apparently. At least three sets of feet thundered up the steps, Harry being the first one through the door. I draped my arm over my eyes.

"I'm fine." I felt a weight beside me on the bed. It wasn't Harry, though. I didn't really recognize the had on my arm.

"'Mione, we were worried. When we got back and you weren't here, we assumed the worst." Tonks' voice was uncharacteristically worried, I moved my arm away and saw something akin to a knowing glint in her eye.

"When the Death Eaters realized we were there I was one of the few that scattered up into the castle. I made my way to the Room of Requirement to hide. I sent the girl ahead with Dobby and then waited out until I could escape. Dobby came back for me." I sounded like a coward. For all I had fought against Malfoy about cowardice, he still got what he wanted.

Harry was satisfied with my answer and left, mumbling something about treating the hostages. Ron followed out after him, as did Ginny. Tonks was the only one that stayed.

"Now that they're gone, tell me what _really _happened…" Tonks rose an eyebrow, looking at me skeptically. "They're too distracted to notice anything amiss, but I know kiss-swollen lips when I see them…" I groaned, turning my back to her and closing my eyes again. Without think I let my hand wander up to my lips again.

"I didn't lie…I was hiding with the little girl in the Room of Requirement, which, for our purposes, had turned itself into a broom cupboard. He found me and called Dobby to bring me and the little girl back. I only sent the girl. I wanted to stay and fight, We argued, he tried to stop me, and in the process he kissed me." My voice broke on the word kiss. I fought against the urge to cry.

"Hermione…" The concern was crystal clear in her voice.

"I know. I was stupid, I shouldn't have allowed it, and if the others find out, they'll disown me…I'm fine. I'll deal with it." I felt her weight lift from the mattress, and I expected to hear the door shut. Instead, she moved around the bed to crouch down so we would be eye-level.

"No, you're not fine. This clearly affected you, 'Mione, and whether you like it or not, something stirred in you when he kissed you. Take it from someone who can change at will, it's written all over your face. They may not see it, but I do, and I'm sure he will too." She shot me a bright smile. "Don't worry! It will work itself out."

And with that she left, leaving me to wonder about what she'd said.

**~Draco~**

The searing pain was more than I thought I could handle. Clearly, I'd underestimated myself. Bent over before Voldemort, feeling the full force of his Crucio should have been more than I could bear. Every inch of my skin burned, my body writing, convulsing. I thought my father's Crucios were bad. I was clearly mistaken. I couldn't even hear his questions through my pain, my own screams. I knew he thought I was a traitor, he thought we were _all_ traitors.

Almost immediately after I'd sent Dobby to recover Hermione, we were all summoned to the Dark Lord, who awaited us in the Great Hall. There, he was ready to torture each an every one of us for letting his prisoners escape. The Order had been completely successful, even in keeping the elves a secret. Voldemort was losing his already shaky mind, and his paranoia was worsening. It would be the death of him.

He kept his eyes trained on me as the pain ran its course through me. Somehow, the power of his gaze froze my eyes open, and I couldn't even blink. We maintained total eye contact, and I thought he would find my memory of kissing her. I tried to wipe my mind clean, tried to keep her hidden away. I would have given anything to hold her again, and I hated myself for letting our only kiss happen the way it did. I was sure I would die, and, even though she was all I could think about, I still managed to keep her hidden from him. Aunt Bella's Occlumency lessons had done wonders.

When he finally stopped the curse, he looked frustrated. My being alive was proof that he'd found nothing. With a wave of his arm he flung me aside. It was only now that I noticed Crucio wasn't the only thing he'd cast on me. Blood marred my white shirt. I hadn't even registered that pain until after the Crucio was done. No one was allowed to touch me, as he had done with all the others he'd tortured. I was surprised that I had not been the first one up for testing. He'd gone through at least fifteen other men before me, Zabini included.

Avoiding what I knew to be my mother's pained look, I walked out of the hall, eager to tend to my wounds before I bled out. It was a miracle I made it to my room, even more so that Dobby came back in time to see me collapse onto my bed and black out.

**~Hermione~**

"Miss Hermione!" Dobby's voice shook me from what I assumed must have been a catnap. I shot upright, the worry in his voice causing a panic within me.

"What is it, Dobby, what happened?"

"Master Draco, Miss Hermione! He is hurt and bleeding and-" I didn't even let him finished the sentence. Grabbing the cloak he gave me, I responded. Maybe him caring too much was a problem, but my feelings for him _weren't_, whatever they were.

"Take me to him. Hurry!" In less than a blink of an eye, I was beside him, my heart constricting at the sight of his bloodied shirt. "Who did this too him?"

**~Draco~**

I woke up to the sensation of a warm towel lightly brushing my forehead. I didn't want to open my eyes, afraid that the sensation was merely a dream, and that her small hand _wasn't_ resting inside mine. I couldn't resist, though. I _had_ to see her, had to explain, even though I wasn't quite sure what there was to explain.

She didn't notice when I opened my eyes, and that gave me a small chance to watch her. She leaned over me slightly, and I could almost feel her breathing on me. My cuts were healed, but I was still sore. When she leaned back a bit, she realized I was awake and jumped, immediately removing her hand from mine. It did nothing to improve my mood.

"D-Draco, how are you feeling?" Her eyes were puffy, and I could tell she'd been crying.

"Peachy." She didn't deserve me giving her an attitude. If anything, she shouldn't even care enough to be helping me. I was the one who practically violated her and she was nothing but wonderful to me.

"O-Oh… ok…" She got up, and I wanted to kick myself for being an idiot.

"W-Wait. Don't. I didn't mean it like that." I tried to sit up, wincing in the process. She immediately rushed back to my side and tried to keep me down.

"Draco, give your wounds time to heal completely. I've never been to great at healing spells. I did a mediocre job at best. You need to take it easy."

"Hermione, you are never anything less than brilliant." I'm not quite sure where the compliment came from, but what was stranger still was the look of frustration she gave me. She sat back in her chair, keeping away from me. My confused look said it all.

"Make up your mind, Malfoy. Before you were so angry I thought you were going to kill me, then you say you caring about me is a _problem_, and now you're complimenting me? Well which is it?" I didn't fail to notice that she didn't include the kiss.

"You don't understand, _Granger_. It's not that simple."

"Then enlighten me!" She threw her hands up in frustration and got up, facing away from me. My pain all but forgotten, I got up. I needed to at least attempt to sort this out. I couldn't help it, I had to reach out to her, take her hand, touch her, do something to keep her from leaving. "I'm sick of not understanding…"

"You can't always know everything." She turned around, facing me again. A single tear slid down her cheek. Had I really hurt her that badly? Did the kiss mean that much to her?

"How did you get hurt this badly? You were fine when you left…" She trailed off, and I didn't really mind the change in subject.

"His paranoia increases by the second. He tortured a good lot of us, trying to pry information." Her eyes widened in fear. "Don't worry. He didn't get anything out of me." Something hit me, then, at the look she gave me. Her face was all I could focus on through the pain, all I had _wanted _to see. Without a second though, I pulled her to me, not caring that the pressure hurt the wounds. I buried my face in her hair, taking in her presence, never wanting to let go.

**~Hermione~**

He could pull me to him like that a hundred times over, and it would never cease to catch me off guard. I knew the pressure my body made against his was hurting him, but I couldn't bring myself to make him let go. I just wanted to stay like that, to feel his breath against my neck the way it was. I shivered at the sensations he caused. My arms slid around his waist, gingerly holding him. I was terrified he would come to his senses and push me away again, just like before.

We could have stayed like that for years and it would only seem like seconds to me. I couldn't help the need to hold him, the inexplicable feelings that raged inside me when it came to him. He sighed against my skin, making me shiver again. He chuckled, shaking us both slightly. He began to pull back, slowly, and I was grateful for the few extra seconds in his arms. Our eyes locked for less then a second, and then his hand was cupping my cheek, his mouth lowering towards mine.

This kiss was every bit the fairytale. My eyes fluttered closed the second our lips met. He held me to him even tighter than the first time, and I couldn't help the way I melted against him, how I sighed and let him deepen the kiss. I slid my hands between us and let my arms go up and around his neck. His hand began to run through my hair, pulling me even closer, if it were possible. The passion from before was still there, and the kiss became needy, on both our parts.

Suddenly, his kisses became feather light, barely touching my lips, and then roaming my face. He kissed away tears I hadn't realized were falling again. He hovered above my lips again.

"Don't…stop." We were both breathing heavily.

"Hermione…you know we can't do this…I…" Pain was clear, and I felt my chest constrict at the sound of his voice.

"Then just…savor the moment. Please. Just for tonight." I hated the sound of begging in my voice, but I wanted-no-_needed_ him to hold me. His arms around me tightened, and he reclaimed my lips with his. This was beyond dangerous. We were both in enemy territory, risking everything simply for a moment together like this.

Before I knew it, we were lying together, as I snuggled into his embrace. Just a few moments longer, that's all I wanted. His exhaustion would claim him soon, and then I would disappear, only to come back as strictly an ally. Until then, I could relish in the feel of his arms encasing me, his lips against me.

**~Draco~**

This witch would be the death of me, but I didn't care. If I could hold onto her just a little while longer, I would be ok. I could feel my wounds begin to take their toll, consciousness slowly slipping away. The next time we met, I wouldn't be able to touch her. I needed to fall asleep with her in my arms, lips against her skin.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!!!! Reviews are awesome!! Hope you liked it!_


	13. Doubted Trust

_First and foremost, I want to point out a **mistake** in the last chapter that one of my reviewers thankfully brought to my attention. When Draco's being tortured, **I mention his mother** right after. That's a mistake. My mind was working on its own and I **completely forgot that I had killed her off**. That's what happens when you've recently returned from a 40-day hiatus. So, special thanks to **Roseasweet** for pointing it out!!_

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys rock!!!_

_Disclaimer: The usual....I **WISH** I owned Draco...._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Doubted Trust

**~Hermione~**

Knocking startled me, and I internally cursed myself for dozing off. I was only supposed to stay until I was sure Draco was asleep. I wanted to kick myself. It felt so good to fall asleep in his arms. Maybe, in another lifetime, it could have been possible to share a life with him A louder knock shook me out of my musings. I made a move to get up and call Dobby. Draco's arm tightened around me.

"Not yet…" He was sleep talking. I didn't want to wake him, but I wasn't left with much of a choice. Even asleep, his grip was tight as ever.

"Draco…Draco, wake up. There's someone at the door. I have to go!" It was a harsh whisper, but loud enough that his eyes snapped open. They immediately locked to mine.

"No." His gaze was warm, but there was a calculating look in them, like he was going over a million different scenarios in his mind. "They'll hear Dobby Apparating you. You need to hide." The knocks grew louder, this time accompanied by a voice.

"Oi! Malfoy, don't make me come and get you. If we're late the Dark Lord will have both our heads!" It was Blaise Zabini's voice. The knocking got louder. At the mention of him coming in, my heart went into panic mode. We immediately stood from the bed, Draco wincing as he stretched his wounds. I grabbed the cloak he'd given me as a gift, preparing to call Dobby as soon as I could.

"Be careful." I couldn't help expressing worry as he handed me his Invisibility Cloak.

"Don't worry about me. I've had worse. Just stand over there and hide." I took the cloak from him. "Hold the hell on, Zabini! I'm getting dressed!" As soon as he spoke the knocking stopped, and he moved to open the door. I stood frozen against the wall, watching as he led Zabini into the bedroom. While Draco finished dressing, the dark Slytherin sat on the bed, waiting for him.

**~Draco~**

I hated the idea of Zabini sitting where only moments ago I had been holding Hermione. To keep myself from turning around and shoving him off my bed, I shuffled through my clothes, finding a crisp white shirt.

"So why exactly are we meeting again so soon?"

"The Dark Lord is having dinner at the Manor. Seeing as it's the _Malfoy _Manor, you're expected to be there."

"And you?"

"The Dark Lord wants all the youngest Death Eaters there. Who knows why? It's probably another plan to weed out the traitor. I swear, if I ever find out who it is before he does, the Dark Lord won't have to worry about punishment…" It was hard not to flinch at the clear threat in his voice. He essentially just promised to kill me himself.

I was ready after a few minutes, and I told him to go ahead while I grabbed my cloak and mask. He left without another word, eager to save his own skin from the consequences of being late. I made sure he was gone before I spoke again.

"Hermione?" I walked towards the wall I told her to stand by. She removed the cloak. Worry was written all over her features. "That was a close call. Had it been anyone else, they wouldn't have hesitated to knock the door down. Zabini respects me a bit more." She nodded, seemingly unable to speak. I reached out to touch her cheek, making her close her eyes and lean into my palm.

"Please be careful, Draco…" She placed her hand over mine, holding it like she didn't want to let go.

"I will…After you leave, we go back to being only partners. We can't do this anymore. We can't even touch each other. Ok?" I had to keep myself from cringing at that prospect. Even though I was the one saying it, I'd give anything for that not to be the case. She kept her eyes closed.

"I know." Her voice was breathy, barely a whisper. I took a step closer to her, taking my free arm and putting it around her waist. I closed the distance between us, sealing her words with a final kiss, reminiscent of our first. My survival of this war was shakier than hers. I didn't want to entertain the possibility of her death, so I pushed the idea from my mind. If anyone was going to die, it would be me, and I would protect her until that day came.

Her lower lip quivered beneath mine, and I immediately knew she was crying. She pulled me closer, fingers running through my hair, hand pulling me by the neck. This was a good-bye. We would go back to keeping a distance between us. We couldn't even risk a simple touch, as we knew it would lead to so much more. This kiss was proof of it. I wanted her now more than ever, refused to let her go, but I forced myself, regardless. As I pulled away, I tried to ignore the whimper that escaped her lips, the way her eyes pleaded with mine. She was still holding me when she called Dobby's name, her eyes never leaving mine, even when he appeared.

"Take her back to headquarters, Dobby."

"Yes, sir." She didn't argue as she had in the broom cupboard. Before Dobby took her, I placed a feather light kiss on her lips.

"This isn't over. I promise." She disappeared a moment later, leaving the room emptier than it ever felt before, as the Invisibility Cloak fluttered to the floor.

**~Hermione~**

I've cried over men before. More specifically, I've cried over _a_ man before. As much as I cared for Ron, though, nothing could compare with the way my heart felt as I left. It was bittersweet, carrying the promise that perhaps we _could_ be something. Thankfully, the room was empty this time. I suppose they thought I needed to sleep. It didn't matter. Whether there had been people in it or not, I don't think I would have been able to contain myself. Collapsing onto the bed, I curled up on my side, clutching his cloak, burying my face in it.

Silently, I cried into the material. I had to pull myself together. Who knew when I would have to see him again? And when I did, I couldn't let my pain show, just like I knew he wouldn't let any of his own feelings through. What _were_ my feelings for him anyway? It was more than just liking him, that was certain. Of course there was lust involved, but was that it? This pain I felt in my chest couldn't be the product of simply caring and lusting after someone. Only one word came to mind, but I didn't want to acknowledge it.

If I lost him, the pain would be that much worse. For the time being, I was content to _know_ what my feelings were, even if I wouldn't say it out loud. A knock shook me from my musings.

"Hermione? Molly made dinner." Tonks' voice seemed cheery, which could only mean the mission had been overall successful. I had been worried that my weakness may have cost someone their life. Sitting up, I wiped my tears away before responding.

"I'll be down in a bit." I stood up and folded his cloak, laying it on my pillow. I might not be able to have him hold me, but at least I had this much. After cleaning up and making sure I didn't look obviously terrible, I made my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and was welcomed by more people that usual. There were many faces I couldn't place, and I realized they had been prisoners in the dungeons. They were all older, and I assumed they were the ministry officials Draco had mentioned.

"Have a seat, dearie, you look famished." I smiled feebly at Mrs. Weasley, guilty at not having frequented the kitchen as much as I used to. As soon as I sat down, Harry called us all to attention.

"All right, now that we have the Ministry members present, we need to figure out a way to strike back at Voldemort." I couldn't help but argue.

"Harry we can't simply 'strike back' and hope it hits him where it hurts. We need a well developed plan to eliminate his contacts in the Ministry. Whatever we do next can't just be a simple counterattack."

"And what do you suggest, Hermione? Waiting until we have something foolproof? Voldemort doesn't wait!" He raised his voice, only serving to anger me further. Everyone watched our exchange, and even Ron tried to calm Harry down.

"Don't you think I know that? I've been fighting this with you since day one. I know full well that Voldemort won't wait, but I also know that his paranoia is getting worse. He isn't as calculating as he once was. His judgment will slip."

"How are you so sure? We haven't heard anything since we went to retrieve the hostages…" His eyes narrowed, and the look he gave me was one of pure anger.

"I just got back from talking to our informant, Harry. He was tortured! Voldemort doesn't have a clue he's the traitor, and he's torturing all the new recruits, trying to pry information from them. He's weakening his own forces." Even Ginny, whose expression mirrored the anger in Harry's, gave me a comforting look at the news of Draco being tortured. Harry didn't even flinch. He refused to speak. Ron spoke instead.

"So what do you suggest, Hermione? Harry's right in that Voldemort won't wait. His paranoia will only make that worse. He'll attack without caring about hurting his own. His next moved might be even worse."

"And we need to prepare. Don't go looking for him, because we _know_ he'll come to us. Besides, whatever his plans are, we'll know ahead of time. Our informant will make sure of that." Suddenly, something darkened in Harry's eyes. I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"And you trust him? Zabini's ambush seemed a little _too_ perfect." I wasn't sure what bothered me more, the fact that he was insulting Draco, or that he didn't trust my judgment.

"With my life. He's putting _his_ life on the line more than any of us! He's sacrificing himself, constantly in enemy territory, going against what he was raised to believe, and you don't trust him?" Everyone looked at me like I overreacted. The Ministry members off to the side were mumbling amongst themselves. They didn't know who our informant was, but I could see the suspicion in their eyes. The only one to come to my defense was Tonks.

"Give it a rest, Harry. We're all on edge, but the important thing is that the mission was a success. No one was permanently injured, and everyone came back alive. We saved all the hostages, so what does it matter that we were ambushed? Maybe he was there as a precaution." She smiled at me reassuringly, placing a comforting hand on my arm.

I hadn't realize the level of silence that fell on us the moment I had my outburst. The only person still moving now was Mrs. Weasley. She set a plate down in front of me and I didn't hesitate to take it, grab a fork and knife, and leave the room.

"I'll be in the parlor if anyone needs me." The house was practically full to the brim, but it was also larger than it led on. We had enough space for all the hostages to stay, not comfortably, but it would be the safest thing for them, while we contacted families. I found my favorite spot by the fireplace that reminded me of the Gryffindor common room, and settled there.

Plate in my lap, I ate my food in silence, staring at the dancing flames. Harry was truly unreasonable sometimes. Of course Draco hadn't known about the ambush. If he had, he would have warned us. The way he held me was proof that he cared, proof that I could trust him. I wanted nothing more than to have him hold me again.

"Draco…" There was no way to fight the sigh that escaped me, the longing for him that clawed at my heart. Steeling myself against it, I did my best to stay in control.

"Umm…miss…?" I looked up at the sound of a small voice. It was the little girl I had sent back with Dobby. She had short, blonde hair with warm dark eyes. If it weren't for the eyes, I would have thought she was a Malfoy.

"Just call me Hermione." I did my best to smile at her, hoping it didn't come off as a grimace.

"Hermione. My name is Claire…I just wanted to thank you…for saving me. I wanted to thank the blonde man too, but I haven't seen him. I'm really happy. I don't know why those people like that snake-man." She smiled brightly, and I couldn't help the feeling of contentment at her thanks for Draco.

"That's ok, I'll be sure to pass on the message when I see him. He doesn't stay here like the rest of us."

"Ok…thank you!" Just then, Mrs. Weasley called all the children to dinner. It wasn't until later that I realized Claire had been wearing a Slytherin uniform. We'd always been wrong about our assumptions of Slytherin. It took falling for Draco and meeting Claire for me to finally realize it.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!! As always, I will ask: pretty pretty please will you review?? Thank you!!! I hope you enjoyed it!_


	14. Great Idiocy

_Well, here's the next chappy. Hope you guys like it!!! Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Sorry this took a bit longer than usual. Keep'em coming!_

_This is **Part 2** of **Roommie's** gift._

_Disclaimer: yea...i wish._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Great Idiocy

**~Draco~**

There was no way to tell exactly what Voldemort was planning with this dinner gathering. Was he actually attempting a different approach of gathering information? Capturing bees with honey instead of vinegar. Whatever it was, it could not bode well for me.

I Apparated into the parlor, where my father was seated, speaking with another Death Eater. There were quite a few people, more than I thought. It seemed Voldemort's entire inner circle was here, along with the younger generation of Death Eaters. I decided to take the opportunity to go to my bedroom. It'd been longer than I cared to remember since I had set foot in it.

I excused myself momentarily, telling my father to send a house elf to get me when dinner began. It felt almost surreal to be back in the manor. I couldn't even consider it home anymore. Hogwarts was home. No-Hermione was home. Home is where the heart is, and my heart was wherever Hermione was. I nearly dreaded walking into my room.

Turning the knob, I was back in my old comfort zone, the place I would take solace in. As expected, it was spotless. The house elves cleaned it even though I was never here anymore. Sitting on my bed, I did my best to clear my mind. Head in my hands, I did my best to bite back a frustrated yell. What had I done? It was ten times worse than our first kiss, yet an infinite amount of times better. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted her to stay, would have done anything for her to be able to stay.

Falling back onto the bed, I made another failed attempt to control my emotions. Voldemort would likely try to invade our minds again. I had no choice but to push my most recent memories into the darkest recesses of my mind.

"Is something bothering you, son?" I shot upright at the voice I wasn't supposed to hear. She was dead.

"Mother?" I hated the way my voice sounded like a child's. I looked up, feeling stupid when I saw her portrait smiling down at me from across the room. Her smile was just like I remembered, but it struck me that my most recent memory of her smile was one of years ago, when I first began at Hogwarts. She had hidden that smile from my father. Malfoys don't show emotion, after all.

I stood, wishing I could embrace her. She sat on the floor of the portrait to be closer to my eye level, the tender look in her eyes never leaving.

"Draco…" There was something hectic in her voice, a tinge of panic, just concealed by the usual Malfoy façade. "You have to be _very_ careful tonight, understand? The Dark Lord has a plan to identify the traitor."

"But mother, I'm not-"

"The spell that makes this portrait is the same as the Headmaster portraits. We retain all previous memories and are capable of making new ones. Son, you can never lie to your mother. I know everything."

"Wait-how? No one outside the Order knows…" Sudden realization dawned on me. There was no way my mother could have a connecting portrait in the Order's headquarters, could she? On my visit there, I noticed the drapery of the Black Family Tree in the parlor. My mother's maiden name was black, so she was clearly on that family tree. Could there be another portrait of her inside the house?

"I see you understand. Draco, listen to me. All I ever did, I did to protect _you_. I fell in love with your father, but not with what he believes in. The only Blacks that ever _truly_ joined either side were your Aunt Bella and our cousins Regulus and Sirius. The rest of us maintain neutrality for a reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"We're out to save our own, Draco. I made Severus take that vow to protect you, not to ensure that Dumbledore would die. I would have enlisted the old man's protection for you, if I was sure he could ensure your safety."

"So you've always been against all of this?"

"My personal beliefs never mattered. I only cared to keep you safe, Draco." So my mother's convictions were never important to her? I still remembered the way her dead body felt in my arms. My father hadn't even deigned to look at us. She was entirely selfless, only ever caring to please my father and nurture me.

"Mother…I'm so sorry…" She smiled sadly, still looking at me.

"I'm not, Draco. I died protecting the only thing worth dying for. I care about your father, Draco, but he is no longer the man I fell in love with. You held, and still hold, all the love I have left. I'm happy as long as you are alright, and I support your decision to stop the monster that tore us all apart."

"Mum…" I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes. Never in her life had she spoken words of love to me. Never. It was practically a rule. We were not allowed to display affection or emotion. It was the Malfoy way.

"It's ok, son. Just be careful. You will understand how I feel one day, when you find the one person you will do anything for. _I already have_, I wanted to tell her, but in that moment, a house elf came to get me.

"Master has sent Sadie to call the young master." She bowed deeply, reminding me of Dobby. As I walked out the room with her, my mother issued a final warning.

"Be careful, Draco… _Truth _can kill you." And with that, I left. I didn't understand what she meant about truth killing me, but I tucked it in the recesses of my mind. At face value, she was telling me to lie, to protect my secrets. However, something told me she was trying to say something else.

I arrived in the parlor in time for everyone to be called to dinner. Voldemort sat at the head of the table, my father on his right side. I sat on the other side of him, across from my father. All the elder Death Eaters sat across from the younger generation. Goyle, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson; they were all on my side of the table, across from their elder counterparts. Except for Pansy, who sat across from the female Carrow. There were a few other younger generation Death Eaters that were not really part of the group that I attended Hogwarts with, nor were they part of the older group.

"Please, everyone, you may eat." Hearing Voldemort be this polite unnerved me, but my close proximity to the monster didn't allow me to react in the slightest. Tension was palpable, and no one wanted to go near the food. Probably afraid it was poisoned. _Poison. Potion…Veritaserum! _He put Veritaserum in the drinks. It can't be cooked into the food, as heat and condiments would mess with the potion. It had to be put into the drinks. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Voldemort's eyes darted to the first person to pick up their glass.

I was screwed.

**~Hermione~**

Soon after finishing my food, I went back into the kitchen, for the sole purpose of putting my dishes in the sink. As soon as I walked in, a strange hush fell over the room, I didn't want to make another scene, however. It was bad enough that the ministry members probably thought I was insane. Instead, I filed it to the back of my mind, ready to inquire later, probably to Tonks. At the thought of her, however, I realized she wasn't present either. As a matter of fact, many of the older members were gone. Only Harry and a few of the other younger ones remained.

I thought nothing of it. Besides, there was nothing they could do without the approval of Remus. As a safeguard, however, I called Dobby once I was back in my room. I knew Draco and Voldemort were at the manor, so borrowing Dobby from Hogwarts wouldn't endanger anything.

"Yes, Miss Hermione?"

"Could you do me a favor, Dobby? Keep an eye on Harry for me, will you? If he goes to Hogwarts, alert me right away, alright?" He nodded in response, bowing and leaving immediately. I hated using him like this, but it was the only way to keep an eye on everyone. There was nothing much left to do, but I had no intention of staying put. Instead, I decided to explore the house. Even though I had spent a few summers here already, I never really went through it thoroughly.

I left the room and made my way up a flight of stairs. I wanted to look in every door, but I heard voices coming from a few doors, so I only opened the ones I suspected to be empty. Most of them were studies and bedrooms. By the time I reach the fourth floor, I had begun to tire of the monotonous hallways. No offense to Sirius, but his family had a terrible sense of décor. I decided to stop at the last door on the floor. It just so happened to be the most interesting.

"Dora, I want you to know that I'm eternally grateful to you for encouraging her. He needs someone like her to help him." This voice was maternal, caring for whoever 'he' was.

"Of course, Aunt Cissy. Family is family, right? You've always been a Black at heart, after all. I think some of that might be emerging in him." The second voice was definitely Tonks. I didn't know she had an aunt named Cissy…As far as I knew, she her mother had to sisters. Bellatrix Lestrange, someone I _knew_ Tonks would never associate herself with, even after death, and Narcissa Malfoy, also dead. Narcissa? Cissa? _Cissy? There's no way…_

I couldn't help myself. I had to go in. Part of me tried to retain the rest, but that wouldn't work for long. My curiosity was too great _not _give into.

As soon as I stepped foot through the threshold, I saw the image of Narcissa Malfoy, somehow not surprised that I had been listening in outside. She gave me a regal, yet warm smile, and I could finally fully understand why it was that Draco was so physically perfect. He was given the best of the genes from both his parents. She was beautiful; I hadn't been able to fully appreciate her beauty when I saw her die. It suddenly hurt to think that such a person was killed by Voldemort.

Tonks, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck at the sight of me.

"Hermione! You scared the crap out of me. I thought you were someone else…" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You mean no one else knows you've been talking to…" She shook her head.

"Only Remus, and now you. He trusts my judgment."

"You picked an excellent man for yourself, Dora." Tonks blushed, something I never thought I would see. Suddenly, I was struck by how rude I was being.

"Oh, forgive me, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm Hermione Granger. I went to school with your son." Something akin to recognition flit across her eyes.

"Ah, so you're the famous Granger? I can see why my son liked to talk about you so much during your school years." It was my turn to blush. We were in the middle of a war and she was making jokes about her son. "My dear, I am glad you've impacted his life. It is time for a change in the Malfoy name." My confused look said it all. "Tonks has told me of what my son has done for you. She recalled how you stayed behind when I died. She's told me of how you have been helping him, allowing to take up the position that had once belonged to Severus."

"Oh…"

"I really am glad you are in his life, Miss Granger. Who knows what would have happened after that night in Hogwarts?"

"I should be the one thanking him, Mrs. Malfoy. He saved me, on more than one occasion. I owe him my life." There was more than just the life debt I owed him behind those words now. Even without the debt, I knew I was willing to lay down my life to save him.

"Draco is lucky to have a friend like you, Miss Granger. He never had _real _friends. They were all for convenience. That seems to have changed with you, and for that, I will forever thank you. Please." _I want to be more than friends_. I wanted to tell her that what Draco and I had was more complicated than friendship. However, I wasn't given the opportunity. A moment later, Dobby appeared before the three of us.

"M-Miss Hermione! Dobby has seen Harry Potter and his Weezy in the castle! Many of the Dark Lord's followers still linger. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is alerted, they will surely be hurt!" _Or die. _I specifically told them not to be rash.

"How? Who else is with them, Dobby?" Tonks immediately left to get Remus. By the time they were back, Dobby had responded.

"Several of the younger members. Miss Hannah, Master Seamus, Miss Ginny, Master Dean. Other house elves took them into Hogwarts." I swear I'll kill them myself if Voldemort doesn't get to them first. Before Remus could speak, I interrupted.

"Let me go alone first. I'll send Dobby if I need help." They looked reluctant, but Tonks nodded, holding Remus back.

"Take me to Draco's room. And then alert him of what's happening, ok?" He nodded. Once I was back inside Draco's quarters, Dobby wasted no time in leaving to alert him. Merlin save us all. If Voldemort got to us before I could get Harry and the others back, or even call for reinforcements, we were al as good as dead. Once, Hogwarts had been our home field, now it felt as foreign as any uncharted territory.

* * *

_K, I hope you guys like it because it will be my last for a few weeks. The work is starting to pile up and procrastination is no longer an option. _

_Please review!! Lots of love! Thanks!!_


	15. Hero Syndrome

_*Dodges flying objects* I know! I've been a terrible person in not updating sooner. If I were my own reader, I would have sent angry PM's lol. Trust me, I've done it before! Anyway, thank you for your patience and the wonderful reviews!!! You guys keep me going. School's just been ridiculous and time consuming, not to mention the mini-vacations my muse decides to take without me. I'm back on track, though! Finals are over next week, and then it's back into high gear with the updates._

_Disclaimer: Alas, only the plot is mine. Also, I severely apologize for misspellings and typos. I was eager to get this out._

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Hero Syndrome

**~Draco~**

Everyone was clearly panicked, afraid that the food would just be another form of torture. If I didn't move fast, it would be obvious I was the traitor. It made sense. The first person to move would be the least likely candidate, since they would have nothing to hide under the influence of Veritaserum. I carefully picked up my fork, cutting into the chicken before me with all the manners a Malfoy was brought up with. He wouldn't kill us, that would just be rash, something Voldemort was definitely not known for. His paranoia may have been increasing, but his stupidity wasn't. The worst he would do, outside of Veritaserum, would be to torture us, something he'd already done and gained nothing from.

"My Lord," I never thought I would be so relieved at the sound of my father's voice. He broke the heavy silence as I took my first bite. Something akin to pride glinted in his eyes at the sight of my 'bravery,' but it was all I could do not to gag. "What is your next plan of action? With the prisoners gone, it is only a matter of time before the Order takes out our insiders in the ministry."

"I am well aware of the consequences of your recent failure, Lucius." The name sounded like a snake's hiss coming out of Voldemort's mouth. "Perhaps if you were not all _incompetent _this would not be a problem. Zabini!" My fellow Slytherin flinched at the sound of his name, as did his elder counterpart. "Blaise," Voldemort's voice softened, but it did nothing to remove the threat from his tone. "You haven't touched the wine yet, my boy. Please, drink." That was enough to confirm any suspicions of Veritaserum. Despite his polite 'request,' everyone recognized it for what it was: a order.

Zabini took his drink, and we all watched, and I could see the look of understanding in their faces.

"So tell me, young Zabini, why did it take you so long to alert the rest of us to the intrusion?" Blaise didn't blink, didn't even miss a beat.

"I fell asleep in the cell. I didn't notice them until Potter attempted to 'save' me." The look of shame and terror on Blaise's face was clear. He was safe, though, for now. On to the next victim. I could see the anticipation in Voldemort's eyes.

"I see. Next time, I shall be sure to assign you a duty that doesn't require alertness. It is clear your miniscule brain could not handle a simple task." Down the table, another Death Eater snickered at Zabini's distress. It immediately caught Voldemort's attention. Time for round two.

**~Hermione~**

Draco's invisibility cloak was exactly where I had left it. Swiftly taking it up and draping it over myself, I made my way out of the room. If they had the Marauder's Map, they would know I was here. Part of me hoped they were no longer in the dungeons, and wouldn't bother checking for it. The twins knew these halls better than anyone, and with the map, they were completely at an advantage. If they were ambushed, though, we were all dead. Who knew what Voldemort had up his sleeve?

_Alright. Get a hold of yourself, Hermione. If you were Harry, where would you go? _There was no point in going further into the dungeons, since we'd already recovered the prisoners. The only way left to go was up. Using that as my only guideline, I made my way towards the upper levels, no idea where I would find them, or if I would find them at all.

That's when it hit me. Harry didn't know Voldemort was out of the castle. If he'd had the sense to grab the map, which was doubtful in his current state of mind, then he would realize Voldemort wasn't here the minute he set foot in the castle. However, if he _didn't _have the map and was relying purely on Fred and George's knowledge, which I half-hoped he did and half-hoped he didn't, then he wouldn't realize it until he arrived where he assumed Voldemort had taken up residence.

Dumbledore's office. It was as good a target as any, and the best lead I had. Time worked against me, though, and I didn't have the leisure I would have liked to weigh the possibilities. That, and the twins probably had endless passageways to get to it faster, out of sight. I broke into a run, or as much of a run as I could, trying to be quiet at the same time. If I didn't reach the office before them, or at least at the same time, then who knew if I'd be able to find them at all. What's worse, I could have been completely mistaken and not find anything at all.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I continued up through the school without encountering even one Death Eater. Voldemort must have thought we wouldn't attempt another break-in so soon. He would be right, too, if it weren't for Harry's rashness.

The sight that greeted me upon reaching the office was a depressing one. The griffin that usually guarded the staircase to the office was blown to pieces, the rubble strewn throughout the hall. It must have refused to leave its post, even under attack from Voldemort. It's head lay beside the entrance, and something about the sight brought a knot to my throat and tears to my eyes. The stairs were before me, and I couldn't stop to mourn a statue.

Running up the steps, I heard movement inside the room. Stopping for a moment outside the door, I pressed my ear against it. They hadn't even bothered to cast a _Muffliato._

"Where could he be if he isn't here? Hermione didn't say anything about him not being in the castle…" Harry's frustration was clear, as was his newly cherished suspicion.

"Maybe she didn't know…" I couldn't distinguish which of the twins answered.

"Malfoy's been hiding information, then…" That was all I could bear to hear without reacting. I wasn't surprised to find that they hadn't bothered to lock the door. As soon as I walked through the threshold, their wands were out and Harry was shooting a spell at me. Despite Harry's quicker casting, I was ready to deflect whatever it was. With a flick of my wrist, the spell dissipated harmlessly. He didn't lower his wand, as the others did, when he saw it was me. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing…You know, if you'd run this little plan by me, I would have told you he wasn't here. He, along with most of the inner circle and the younger recruits, is at Malfoy Manor." I crossed my arms in front of me, and took on the persona of the angered mother. "Not to mention that if you had actually been thinking straight, at least _one_ of you would have had the sense to bring the map with you."

"Don't give me that 'high and mighty' act, Hermione."

"If you weren't such a child, Harry, I wouldn't seem 'high and mighty,' as you put it. This little stunt could have cost your lives! Did you stop to think about that? You didn't bring the map, didn't alert the rest of the Order, didn't even bother to tell _me_, your supposed best friend!" Everyone else, including Ron, simply stood by and watched out exchange. This seemed to be a regular thing between us now. I clutched the cloak in my hand, as if it were Draco himself.

"How could I tell you if I can't even trust you!" That stopped me dead in my tracks. I had no retort for that, no comeback. How could he not trust me? "You trust _Malfoy_, Hermione. Less than a month ago, he was the enemy! I saw the way you two were. You're the one who isn't thinking straight. Whatever you're feeling for the git is clouding your judgment. The old Hermione would never fall for his act." My chest began to hurt, and I couldn't tell if it was the effort to keep my tears at bay, or to keep myself from yelling.

"We saved all those hostages, didn't we? He helped us. He's done nothing to hurt us. He's saved me more than once."

"You have a hero syndrome, Hermione!" He progressed into yelling. "For all you know, he could be a double agent, but you worship the ground he walks on! Are you forgetting we were ambushed? Where was he then?"

"Saving _me_, Harry! Again!" I was too frustrated to think straight, but I couldn't drop the argument. It was all I could do to keep from hexing him. "I told him to lie low after the ambush. _I made him leave_. He didn't listen to me, though. He went and tried to save me. _Again_." The look in his eyes said he didn't believe me, or did believe me but didn't trust Draco.

"That's enough. This isn't the time or place for this discussion." Luna's sudden authority shocked everyone.

"She's right. We need to get out of here before the Death Eaters notice." As if Ginny speaking the words out loud were some kind of cue, footsteps began to thunder up the steps.

"Wonderful, Harry. Happy now?" Without even glancing in the direction of the door, I cast the first few locking and protection spells I could think of. At least it would give us enough time to gather our bearings, and semi-prepare to attempt an escape.

**~Draco~**

Voldemort had managed to force every other member at the table to drink. I had somehow been either left for last or spared. The latter wasn't likely. He'd proven through the potion that no one here was the traitor. The only one still under scrutiny was me. I was screwed. Everyone was drinking from their glasses freely now, except for me. If I didn't do something quickly, I'd be dead. Or worse.

Feigning a drink, I brought the glass to my lips, allowing the liquid as close to my mouth as possible. Hopefully it was believable. I'd been doing this since his fifth victim, hoping to be spared. If something didn't happen soon, I was as good as dead. The house-elves appeared and began to take away dinner, bringing out dessert. By some stroke of luck, the elf placing my dessert on the table bumped her arm against my glass, pouring the wine all over me. I jumped back in surprise.

"Stupid elf! Useless…" _Thank Merlin._ Before I had a chance to punish her myself, my father beat me to it. After a quick _Crucio_, the elf recovered, seemingly unfazed by the pain. Her eyes seemed a little foggy, and I guessed she was drunk. I immediately turned to the Dark Lord, bowing in haste. I cleaned my shirt, but it was still stained. "Forgive me, my Lord, I will go make myself more presentable."

"Very well, Draco." His complacent tone frightened me, but I let myself believe I had made a convincing act of drinking the wine. I made a mental note to thank that house elf somehow.

I walked out of the room, not looking back, and heading straight to my bedroom. I wasn't prepared for who greeted me there.

"Master Draco! So Winky was successful…"

"Winky?"

"My friend, sir! Dobby sent Winky to get Master Draco. It is Master Potter and his Weezy. They are in the castle! Miss Hermione went after them and sent Dobby to tell you." _Dammit. _

"Thank you Dobby. Alert the rest of the Order. Do anything you can to help them, but maintain secrecy." After bowing, Dobby left, eager to help. How was I supposed to get out of this now? I prayed to whatever deity would listen that Hermione would be safe. I headed back towards the dining room, hoping for a miracle.

Just as I was about to take my seat, Greyback burst through the door. He seemed frantic and rushed.

"My Lord, forgive the intrusion." As if this were _his_ home. "Potter and his lot were found in the castle. It seems they were searching for you. We ambushed them in your quarters." Not what I was hoping for, but it was better than just sitting here. At least in the thick of it I'd be of some use.

"Insolent fool…Well done, Fenrir." He turned back to us, "Everyone, it would seem this dinner must be cut short." That was as good enough an order as we needed. Within moments, we were back in the castle, storming the stairs on our way to the old Headmaster's office. Rounding the corner to the hallway, however, revealed that they had broken free of the office, and were spreading the fight further into the castle. They were grossly outnumbered. Hermione was in the thick of it, anger clear in her eyes.

**~Hermione~**

Off all the things that could have been running through my head the moment the Death Eaters came through the door, all I could think was: _Idiot, _mainly directed at Harry. We struggled for some time to even gain some ground, but we were outnumbered three to one. How were we supposed to survive this?

"Where's your knight in shining armor now, Hermione?" Harry's whisper was harsh in my ear as we fought off curse after curse. Any anger I held towards him, I transferred to my wand and the enemies before us. I had to remind myself we were on the same side.

Finally, after a collective effort, we managed to break through and into the hall, where even more Death Eaters awaited us. We were ambushed from both sides. Despite the invisibility cloak I carried, it was impossible to hide. We were contained to the single hall, and I had no idea how we would get out. Each of us were fighting against groups, and it seemed as if every fallen Death Eater produced two or three more. Where was Voldemort getting all these people? We seemed to have underestimated his numbers, even after all these battles.

Suddenly, spells and jinxes began to emerge from the other side of the wall of Death Eaters, and more bodies began to fall. I caught a glimpse of Tonk's hair, and a strange wave of relief ran through me. Even if Dobby hadn't reached Draco, he'd at least gone for the rest of the Order.

Spells were hitting walls left and right, and more than once we managed to narrowly escape green jets of light. All I could do was hope that we would somehow get out.

That hope seemed to dwindle, however, when more masked figures emerged and began to reinforce the Death Eaters. It seemed word had gotten to Voldemort. No doubt, Draco had also heard. I couldn't risk Draco doing anything rash, couldn't risk him having to fight and protect his cover. We needed a way out. Soon.

Draco and I met eyes across the hordes in the hallway, and I saw as he surreptitiously flicked his wand and cleared a path for us.

"This way! We have to make a break for it!" I began to make my way through, but Harry's voice stopped me.

"Since when do we run, Hermione?!" I stopped, turning around.

**~Draco~**

I watched as Potter questioned her judgment, even as I cleared a path for their escape. I continued to fight against my cousin, who had made it her mission to stage a duel with me. It worked to our advantage, because no one seemed to want to get involved in this family feud. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw as she turned to answer him.

"We're outnumbered! Live to fight another-" She didn't even get a chance to repeat what I had told her in the broom cupboard. A red jet of light hit her square in the back. I traced its path back to Zabini, and a sudden hatred for him rose in my chest. My cousin must have seen what I would do in my eyes. She shot a spell at me that flung me in the opposite direction. She ran in to protect Hermione, taking the cloak that fell from her hand, and it seemed that the sight of her falling was all Potter needed to jostle him out of his stupidity.

Collectively, the Order began to make a run for it. I wanted nothing more than to run to Hermione and take her from my cousin, but I settled for making it harder for the rest of the Death Eaters to chase after them. Down the hall, I could see Dobby, practically out of sight, summoning them. The house elves would get them out, but I knew it would be the last time they would be able to help us.

"They're using house elves!" I struggled to get up, but the spell my cousin shot at me had done more than knock me away. I was exhausted. Struggling with lethargy and sleep, all I could see was Hermione and Tonks, as Dobby took them first.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!!! I do hope I haven't been a dissapointment!!! Please review??_


	16. Falling Out

_So...I know I've been a terrible person. It's been over two weeks since my last update I believe...Anyway, I'm really sorry it's taken this long to get this out there. I'm sorry again for the quality. I know I always apologize. I feel like I tried to rush it. I know it's probably riddled with typos. In my rush to get it out, I'm pretty sure I didn't do a very thorough editing job._

_Anyway, thanks for your patience!_

_Disclaimer:...sigh....not mine._

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Falling Out

**~Hermione~**

I was awoken by a horrible throbbing in my temple. My whole body felt like deadweight. When I moved, it was as if I were under water. I managed to open my eyes, only to meet Tonks' worried look. As soon as we made eye-contact, however, she went from mourning to her usual happy self.

"Wotcher 'Mione! That was quite the scare…" I did my best to sit up, managing to swing my legs over the side of the bed. Unfortunately, the room began to spin. I clutched the mattress in a death grip. "Careful!" She helped me steady myself.

"I'm fine. How's everyone else? Where's Harry?" Some of my old anger began to simmer, and it was all I could do to keep from snarling his name. He nearly got me killed, or worse: got _himself _killed.

"It really isn't a good idea for you to get up…" I ignored her. After a deep breath, I got up and walked out the door. It wasn't until I was up and walking that I realized I had been placed in the library. For now, I ignored it, letting my mind go on a one-track Harry-hunt. I found him in the kitchen.

At my entrance, everyone in the room looked up at me. A few of the ministry members were still around, and they seemed the most shocked to see me. Harry's face immediately paled at the sight of me. Ron and Ginny wore similar expressions, while Luna simply looked off into space, while somehow managing to make eye-contact with me.

"You're awake, Hermione. I'm glad to see you're ok."

"Thanks, Luna." I looked away from her and at Harry. "So what is this? Another secret mission that could get somebody killed?" He looked away from me, guilt clear on his face. "Dammit Harry! Didn't you learn from your last excursion?"

"We can't just sit around and wait for Voldemort to make a move, that's too dangerous!"

"Oh, because going into a mission blind isn't? You're putting people in danger more than _him_ Harry! You're losing it…you need to think things through." Tonks must have alerted Lupin and the other elder members, because at that moment they walked in.

"I am not losing it!" The way he said it was more than enough proof that he was. His eyes were alight with anger, his face red from the blood I knew was boiling. Fists clenched, he slammed one off the table. That's when the idea occurred to me. If he wasn't angry now, he would be murderous after I spoke again.

"Harry…I think I know what's causing this." After a deep breath, I continued. "Your connection to Voldemort…you're losing it because he is." It was the only explanation. Harry's onset of paranoia began around the same time as Voldemort's. I backed away slightly, knowing that he would not take my suggestion lightly at all.

"I am NOTHING like him!" His hand immediately darted for his wand. Ron went to stop him, but Harry pushed him away.

"It's ok, Ron. I've got this." I turned back to Harry. "You've always known you have this connection. It's not the first time it's affected you…" He brandished his wand, flicking it predictably. I deflected his attack, disarming him. I could practically see the rage rolling off him. "Harry. Look at what you're doing. You're attacking _me_. Your comrade. Your _best friend_."

That seemed to trigger something inside him. His eyes widened in shock, as if he hadn't realized what he was doing. His wand hand shook, and then he dropped it, wand clattering to the floor. Whatever it was that had happened to him because of the connection he shares with Voldemort seemed to be at bay, for now. "Do you see _now_, Harry? I've only been trying to help." He sat back in his chair, taking a deep breath. Mrs. Weasley took that moment to speak.

"Well, our Hermione isn't the brightest witch of the age for nothing! Now that that's settled, how about some tea?" She patted me reassuringly on the arm, then went on to bustle through the kitchen. Everyone began to take a seat at the table, the semblance of comfortable silence overtaking the room. We all appreciated her effort to calm the tension. It was working, too, until Harry spoke again.

"I still don't trust _him_, Hermione." The venom in his voice was undeniable. I couldn't help the hurt that sprung loose inside me, or the way my eyes watered. Fists clenched at my sides, I did my best to maintain composure.

"I'm not asking you to trust him. I'm asking you to trust _me_." I couldn't stay in the room any longer. Ignoring Mrs. Weasley's offer for tea, I walked out.

**~Draco~**

When I woke up again, my whole body was sore. Shivers ran through me at the cold. I was deeper in the dungeons than I should have been. Actually, I was in a cell, lying face down on the wet stone floor. As I tried to stand, my head began to pound. I took hold of the small cot in the cell, finally able to stand upright. It did nothing for my headache. I sat on the cot, trying to regain my bearings.

We had ambushed the Order. I saw Hermione get away, and then passed out. And now I was in a cell? My stomach sank. I was going to die. _Hermione_ was going to die. They must have figured out I was the traitor. As if on cue, I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Getting up, I approached the locked door of the cell, looking through the bars.

"How the mighty have fallen, Draco…" Zabini looked at me through the bars. As much as I wanted to reach through and kill him, I was useless without my wand. Not to mention that I had to play innocent for as long as possible.

"What the Hell happened Zabini? Why am I in here?" He smirked at me, leaning against the wall directly across from my cell.

"Don't play stupid. Everyone knows you're the traitor." No doubt about it, I was beyond dead. My only reaction to his words was my grip tightening around the bars. With a gloating tone, he went on to explain. "I suspected you hadn't drunk any of your wine. After you passed out upstairs, I gave you Veritaserum again. You came to briefly and I presented you to the Dark Lord. All he needed was to ask one question. You answered 'yes,' then passed out again." Again, all I could do was tighten my grip. Some of the potion must have still been coursing through me.

I couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Everyone in the Order was as good as dead. The war would be lost soon enough, unless they had come up with another plan. At least Snape hadn't been stupid enough to get caught. Suddenly, another set of footsteps came towards us. I backed away from the bars, Voldemort blocking my view of Zabini.

"Very well done, young Zabini. You will be rewarded for your efforts." Yes. As soon as I got out, _if_ I got out, Zabini would be the first to pay. "As for you, young Malfoy, I expected better." I didn't look him in the eye, knowing how easy it would be for him to see through me with Veritaserum still in my system. Occlumency would be virtually impossible. That's not to say I didn't try, however. I knew what to expect, which is why the pain that shot through me didn't surprise me. He was torturing the information out of me, something I couldn't fight against.

I collapsed onto the stone, my body writhing. I couldn't hide my screams, the agony of the _Crucio_. I couldn't even see through the mist of pain induced tears. _He_ could, though, and he did. Once he had eye-contact, I could feel him invade my mind, my memories. I tried my hardest to protect memories of Hermione, knowing he would probably seek out information on Potter first. No matter how hard I tried, though, he found her. He replayed the rescues, how I felt about her.

It hit me like a bludger to the gut. He was practically ripping through my memories, my thoughts. When he finally got out, I couldn't tell if the residual pain was due to the invasion or the _Crucio_. My chest was heaving, but I managed to prop myself up from the floor.

"So the young Malfoy has fallen for Potter's Golden Mudblood. Quite the unexpected twist." The loathing in his voice was poorly masked by his mock-amusement. Of all the things he could have mentioned, the location of their hideout, possible weaknesses among their ranks, all he focused on were my feelings for Hermione.

"Don't call her that." I meant it to sound fierce, but the lack of energy in my body acted against me.

"Get up." With a flick of his wand, he had me upright, facing him. I couldn't move my body, no matter how hard I tried. With a mocking sneer, he continued speaking. "I have a proposition for you, Mr. Malfoy." His tone was light, but his demonic eyes told a whole different story. I didn't like where this was going. "Find out for me where the Order's hideout is, and I won't hurt your precious little Mudblood. If you don't, I can assure you I will tear all of England apart looking for it, in the process killing thousands. And when I finally _do_ find them, Zabini's reward will be your Mudblood."

He let me regain control of my body, and I collapsed onto my knees. Protect Hermione, or protect the Order? There was no way I could be sure that Voldemort would stay true to his word, but the other option, the one where thousands die, would be ten times worse. That, and I couldn't bear the thought of Zabini touching _my_ Hermione. She would hate me for it, but I'd rather her be alive and hating me than dead. Clenching my fists against the stone floor, I answered him.

"Fine. I'll retrieve the information…my Lord." But not without coming up with _something_. At least I knew the Veritaserum was out of my system. With a wave of his hand, the bar door opened. Wandless, I was allowed out of my cell and back into my room. Before leaving me alone, he said one more warning.

"And if you tell her, or anyone else in the Order, consider our agreement void." All I could do was nod. "In order to ensure you will uphold your end, young Malfoy, make the Unbreakable Vow." I didn't have a choice but to comply. He took my hand, Zabini binding us in the contract. Once it was done, he and Zabini left me alone, and I walked through the threshold to my rooms. I had a sure death sentence, no wand, no way to defend myself, and no plan to aid the Order in any way. After a deep breath, I called Dobby.

"Master Malfoy needs Dobby?" I couldn't even look the elf in the eye.

"Yeah. Take me to Hermione." I had no idea how I would pull this off. When we appeared in the house, it wasn't where I expected. Instead of Hermione's usual room, we were in a library. Hermione was pacing back and forth, muttering under her breath. What surprised me most, however, was the portrait that hung on the wall beside her. My mother looked on worriedly at the pacing witch. Her attention shifted to me.

"Draco…" Hermione's head snapped up, and the look of relief was unmistakable. It hurt to know I would betray her to keep her safe. I gave my mother a look of remorse, hoping that she would understand what I was trying to say. She always had a way of reading my mind, maybe it would still hold, even now.

"Hello, mother."

"Draco! You're ok…" I could see her physically keeping herself away from me. I took a few steps towards her, sitting on a couch by where she was pacing.

"Yeah. I'm fine. How are you feeling? I was just coming to check how everything was going. Are the others alright?" Like I really cared. I wanted to take her and escape, go as far away as possible, hide her from the world.

"Everything is ok. Things seem to at least be marginally improving with Harry. He still doesn't trust me, but we've figured out part of the reason. He's literally sharing in Voldemort's paranoia." That took me by surprise, but I knew something of the connection they shared.

"I see."

"Draco, are you sure you're fine?" The concern came from my mother. I looked up at her from my spot on the couch, gauging her expression.

"I'm ok." My tone said otherwise, but neither one of them questioned me further. I wanted nothing more than to tell them, but there was no way. I would die. Even if Voldemort definitely kept his word, there was a chance of Hermione being in danger. I wanted to be there to protect her.

"Hermione, dear, could you fetch him a cup of tea, please?" She looked up, surprised at my mother's suggestion. Something must have registered in her, however, because she did as my mother asked. Once Hermione was gone, she spoke again. "Draco. He found out, didn't he?" I buried my head in my hands, ashamed. I'd failed as a son to her, and now I failed as a spy.

"I want to protect her, mother. That's all I want. This stupid war is the reason everyone's lives were ruined, and now it's ruined mine, as well. I thought that maybe, just maybe, I'd have her. That somehow, once this was all over, she would be my chance at redemption." I took a deep breath, trying to dispel the shakiness from my voice. I didn't tell her my mission. But I couldn't say any more than what I already had.

"You love her." It wasn't a question. It was a clarification of what I'd just said. I couldn't respond, so instead I looked at her the way I used to, when I was a child. "Do what you know is right." My mother left, worry clear on her face, and it seemed to trigger me into pacing, as Hermione had been before. My mother would be back soon enough, with some idea of what I was doing. I couldn't be there when that happened.

I was distracted by a desk set off in a small area, and that's when the idea struck me. I wouldn't have to ask for the location if I found a letter addressed to it. I began to look through the drawers, when I came across a small box labeled "Hogwarts Acceptances."

I couldn't believe it. The Blacks kept all their acceptance letters. I found the one labeled Sirius Black. 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Where did your mum go?" I jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice, dropping the letter. I turned to face her as she offered me the tea.

"I don't know. She just left." She didn't seem convinced, and shot a look at the letter. I sat on the couch again, and I was relieved when she joined me. I took a sip of the tea, then I put it down, unable to drink anymore. She placed a hand on my arm, casting me a worried look.

"Draco…" I looked at her, the way she was looking at me killing me inside.

**~Hermione~**

There was no denying there was something wrong with Draco. I could see it in his eyes, the same internal fight I'd seen every time he'd saved me. I inched closer to him, my free hand wandering to one of his.

"Please. Tell me what's wrong." His jaw clenched, but there wasn't any anger in his eyes. I couldn't help the way my hand slid up to his cheek. I didn't expect him to retaliate, to do anything at all, but he leaned in and kissed me. His hand left mine, arm going around me and pulling me closer. I let him draw me closer, taking hold of the cloth on his shoulders, unwilling to let go. He leaned over me, until I was flat on the couch. His kisses became light, fleeting, so I spoke. "I thought you said…"

"Forget what I said." His voice was pained, but he didn't give me the chance to respond. He sealed my lips with his, sorrow, desperation, hurt coming through with each movement. And then, just as suddenly as he began, he stopped, but he didn't pull away. We both breathed heavily, but neither one of us made a move to correct ourselves from the position we were in. Neither one of us wanted to let go.

"Draco. I…" I wanted to tell him how I felt, desperately so. He must have realized what I was about to do. He wouldn't let me continue.

"Don't. Don't say it." He looked away from me, pulling back. My heart sank. I didn't bother moving. From my spot lying down on the couch, I watched him stand.

"I understand…if you don't feel-" I sat up, watching him.

"That's not it Hermione." He called Dobby then, but before leaving, he spoke again, in what was barely a whisper. "Not even close."

Once he was gone, the room felt emptier than ever. His mother came back into her portrait.

"There's something wrong, Hermione. Voldemort knows." It was like a punch to the gut.

"H-How do you know?" I couldn't help the feeling in my chest, the pain that constricted my breathing.

"I was just at the manor. I overheard him and Lucius. Draco is returning now with information. He's telling the Death Eaters the headquarters' location." I couldn't believe it. He told.

"He can't. He doesn't know…" I rushed to the desk I'd seen him at when I walked in. The letter he'd dropped was one from Hogwarts. Sirius' acceptance to the school, with the house's address written across it in big letters. My knees felt weak, and I sat back onto the floor, stunned.

"Hermione…there has to be some kind of explanation." I shook my head. What kind of explanation could he possibly have? Harry was right. I'd been wrong.

"A-After everything…and he still betrayed us…betrayed me." I couldn't help the tears, couldn't help the sobs that followed. Dobby returned soon afterwards, rushing to my side at the sight of tears.

"Miss Hermione! Are you hurt?" I ignored his question.

"Get the rest of the Order, Dobby. Tell them we'll be under attack. Soon."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I love you all! Please review?_


	17. Blood and Tears

_This came to me much sooner than I expected it to. Looks like I'm getting my mojo back! :) Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys keep me going, as always._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Blood and Tears

**~Draco~**

I arrived back at Hogwarts, regretting every step I took closer to the old Headmaster's office. I didn't have a choice. Under the Unbreakable Vow, I would die if I didn't tell Voldemort the location of the Order. I'd rather be alive and somehow try to make amends with Hermione, even if I failed, than die unable to protect her.

On the way to the office, I ran into Pansy.

"The Dark Lord ordered me to tell you he awaits your information at the manor. He's with your father." I nodded at her, ignoring whatever else it was she began to ramble about. Why she joined the Death Eaters is beyond me. Better yet, why Voldemort allowed her to join is a mystery. She brings no assets, and she only joined _after_ Hogwarts was taken.

"All right. See ya." I cut off whatever it was she was saying, waving her away. I left the school on foot, since I wouldn't have a way to Apparate to the manor until I was outside the grounds. I would have done anything to be able to sidetrack myself, give Hermione time to prepare, if she suspected anything from my strange behavior. I thought about going to the Room of Requirement, telling Dumbledore and Snape, but that would count under alerting someone in the Order, and I would have died anyway, regardless of the fact that they couldn't speak to anyone at Grimmauld place.

I was screwed. Worse than that, I was as good as dead. What was the guarantee that Voldemort wouldn't kill me himself _after_ I gave him the information?

Before I knew it, I was in Hogsmeade, so I Apparated to the Manor parlor, where Voldemort and my father awaited me. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a portrait, my mother giving me a worried look, shaking her head as if to say "No. Don't do it." She knew what I had planned, and that was at least something of a comfort, since she'd probably alerted Hermione. At least I hoped she had.

"My Lord," I bowed, lowering my head yet still trying to see my mother. I caught a glimpse of her leaving the portrait. "I have the location of the Order's hideout. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

"Ah, the ancestral Black home. Quite fitting." I didn't understand what he meant by fitting, but I simply bowed lower. Somewhere in my mind, I was hoping, praying to whatever deity that would listen, that this would somehow work out. All I wanted was for Hermione to be safe. Voldemort couldn't hurt her. Those were the terms of his vow. "Rise, Draco."

"Yes, my Lord." I did as he said, putting up mental blocks to cover my mother's discovery. I let him look me in the eye, no _Crucio_, necessary, so he could look into my mind. It didn't take long for him to confirm that what I'd said was true. He ripped through the memory of my last kiss with Hermione, making a sound of disgust with his throat. Clenching my jaw and fists, I stood my ground.

"Very well done, young Malfoy. When we attack, you will seem the traitor, as you well know." I could only nod. "To avoid you playing hero for your little Mudblood, you will be taken back to the dungeon.' With a wave of his arm he signaled for my father to bind me, then Apparate back to Hogwarts. He was silent the entire way there, but disgust for me rolled off him in waves. I knew the feeling well, having been at the receiving end of his disapproval for most of my life anyway.

I didn't say anything, as nothing needed to be said. I knew by the way he looked at me that he no longer considered me his child. It made me wonder if he ever did. Hell, he never even took the time to mourn my mother. Why should my downfall be any different? The death march to my cell in the dungeons seemed to take forever. Once we were there, he threw me back into the cage I'd been in before, clearly ignoring the fact that we were blood related. He didn't spare me a second glance.

I listened as his boots echoed off the stone floor. Waiting until I knew he was gone, I finally moved, sitting upright on the floor, back against the wall to my cell. Head in my hands, all I could do know was think.

Would Dobby come if I called him? My mother must have alerted the Order by now. Hermione probably told him I betrayed them. There was no way out of this mess, no way to protect Hermione.

**~Hermione~**

Dobby gathered the rest of the Order into the library, Narcissa overlooking everything. She had left soon after coming back, only to come back again and confirm that Draco had revealed the location of the Order's hideout. It was only a matter of time before we were attacked. I didn't know if the pain in my chest was apprehension or heartbreak. My inability to breathe properly because of him kept me from speaking. Narcissa did all the talking, after an explanation from Tonks.

"Draco has revealed the location of the Order to Voldemort. He _will_ attack, soon. He's too desperate to wait. Before the day is out, you'll have Death Eaters tearing this house apart."

"We need to prepare a counterattack. We have to defend the house." Harry's voice was all it took to snap me out of my trance.

"No." Everyone turned to look at me. "We can't just sit put. We saw from the last fight there's no way to know how many will come. We need to get everyone to safety." Despite the looks they were giving me, they began to nod their heads, agreeing with my strategy.

"We're running away, again?"

"We have children here, Harry! Their safety is our priority, you know that. We need to take what little time we have before the attack to evacuate anyone not fighting." It would seem I'd overruled him, as Lupin agreed with me.

"She's right, Harry. We need to get everyone out." Harry looked at our old professor with disbelief.

"She's been wrong before." Lupin didn't get a chance to respond.

"Forgive me for being _human_ Harry! I made a bad judgment. I'm sorry." I had to fight the tears, hold back the sob that threatened to escape my throat.

"Your bad judgment is going to cost people their lives." The eerie calm Harry spoke with enraged me more than anything.

"Because yours wouldn't, Harry? Need I remind you the ridiculous suicide mission that nearly got _me _killed? I'm fully aware of the danger. I won't let people get hurt over my mistakes, which is why we need to get them to safety!" Before Harry could retaliate, Lupin spoke again.

"ENOUGH!" A stunned silence overtook the room. No one had ever seen Lupin lose his temper before. He turned on Harry. "Regardless of her past judgments, _she is right_, Harry. The safety of the children and civilians is paramount. We can't waste any more time arguing."

"That still leaves the question," Ron spoke, surprising everyone. "Where exactly is 'safe?'" He had a point. Everyone fell silent again. No one expected Narcissa to speak.

"This house has tunnels and dungeons of its own. Uncle Orion, as you are all well aware, was severely paranoid. There's a tunnel at the end of the third hall on the bottom floor. At the end of it is a portal to a safe house. Kreacher!" The old house elf appeared, Dobby at his side, "You must take them all to the safe house." I imagined this is what it must have been like when she was in charge of the manor. The house elf bowed, turning to Harry to await further instruction. Everyone was too stunned to speak.

"How come no one else knows of this?" Lupin didn't sound as shocked as Harry would have. He was more curious than anything.

"When I was little, Bella and I wandered down there with Regulus and Sirius. We were chasing a small Puffskein that Regulus had received for his birthday. We wandered too far deep into the dungeons, that the adults all began to look for us. Uncle Orion found where we were. We had reached the portal to the safe house, and Bellatrix had gone through to follow the Puffskein. I went in after her. I managed to catch a glimpse of the place, completely empty, before I was taken away. When we were back in the dungeons, we were told never to tell. We were sworn to secrecy."

"So now that you're all dead, it's ok to tell." Again, Ron surprised us all by speaking.

"Exactly." It was settled, so we all began to line up the children first, having Kreacher lead them down into the dungeons. Ron and Luna went with them. It took about an hour to finally get the children out of the house. A few other house elves were sent with them, to take care of the children.

All I could do through this whole process was sit and wait. I could tell by the way people looked at me that I no one wanted my help. Tonks and Lupin were the only ones to show me some sympathy. Luna was indifferent, as usual, while Ginny's world revolved around Harry, who was currently ignoring me. I stayed in the library while the others prepared to fight. There wasn't much I could help with anyway. When the Death Eaters came, it would be a frenzy. We'd agreed that we were past simply stunning spells. If we didn't use Unforgivables when we had to, we would lose this war, guaranteed.

I sat on the very couch Draco had kissed me. How was I supposed to face him? The fact that he'd betrayed us didn't change my feelings for him. All it changed was that I knew his weren't real. If the moment came, would I be able to attack, or even defend myself? I still owed him my life. He saved me more times than I could repay…maybe that had been the plan all along.

I leaned back against the couch, closing my eyes. Was it terrible that I couldn't help but imagine the way he held me? I just wanted to go back to that moment in his room, when all that mattered was the one moment we could have together. Well, it mattered to _me._

I was taken out of my daydream by a loud crash downstairs. Looking up at the portrait of Narcissa, I couldn't even muster the semblance of indifference. I let her see the tears forming, the pain her son had caused. She didn't hide the remorse or pain in her eyes either.

"You cared about him."

"I love him." I made a point of putting it in the present tense. If I couldn't tell Draco how I felt, I had to at least tell his mother. There was another loud explosion below. We were already under attack, yet I couldn't bring myself to face him.

"Hermione…" She clearly had more to say, but I didn't want to hear her defense of her son.

"I know he's your son, but you don't have to make excuses for him." I turned away from her, walking out to face her son. I couldn't help but let the tears finally fall.

**~Draco~**

I didn't know what to do. It'd been a little over two hours. The Order must have been under attack by now.

"Dobby." His name sounded more like a plea for help. I didn't have another choice. If he came, there was a slight probability that he'd take me to the Order. If he didn't, I was dead anyway. A few moments passed, and I was convinced he wouldn't appear. I had my head buried in my hands when I finally heard the soft popping noise.

I looked up to meet his large, curious eyes. They always unnerved me, even as a kid. It was like he could see right through you.

"You betrayed Miss Hermione!" I don't know why it hurt so much coming from him. I'd never heard him speak that way to anyone.

"I didn't have a choice. What's happening at the Order?"

"Headquarters is under attack! Dobby should not be here…" He began to nervously twiddle his thumbs, looking around.

"Take me to the Order, Dobby. I have to help."

"No…" He stayed away from me, on the other side of the door.

"I can't do any more damage than is being done now! I need to explain myself, to protect Hermione. Please…" I'd never begged anyone for anything before, especially not a house elf. He watched me, something akin to sorrow crossing his features. He looked around, seemingly for the first time taking in his surroundings.

"Fine. Master Draco can come."

"Take me back to my room first." He stuck his hand through the bars, and I took it. In my room, I picked up my Invisibility Cloak. I practically tore the place apart looking for my wand. Zabini must have been the one to take it off me, and he wasn't smart enough to do more than simply put it here. As I'd suspected, it lay on the mantle of the fireplace. I was ready to go.

Dobby Apparated me back into Hermione's bedroom. There was crashing and explosions, shaking the very foundations of the house. Every explosion produced another sinking feeling in my stomach. I had to find her.

"Thank you Dobby." I wasn't sure if the house elf heard me, nor did I particularly care. Draping the cloak over my head, I walked out of the room, wand at the ready. Looking over the railing, I could see multiple fights ensuing below. The front of the house had been blown away, much of the fighting going on in the front yard and street. My cousin fought two Death Eaters at a time, unrecognizable because of the cloaks and masks. Behind her, Remus Lupin fought as well. I had to jump back from the balcony as the jet of a spell was reflected and came my way. Another explosion shook the house.

"Hermione!" Tonk's voice brought my attention back over the railing. Hermione had two of her own Death Eaters to deal with. Her reactions were slowing down. I ran down the steps, sidestepping obstacles and shooting a few discrete spells here and there. No one seemed to notice, except for when I helped Tonks. I disarmed one of the Death Eaters about to attack her. She smirked, in a way very similar to my own. As I ran past her, I swore I heard her mumble, "Thanks cousin."

I didn't respond, in too much of a rush to get to Hermione, who had begun to draw her opponents away. I followed them, intercepting a few more spells, hoping to at least make some kind of difference in the fight. I even protected Potter. As I walked through the threshold of the kitchen, the body of a Death Eater slammed into the wall. That one was a product of Potter, the same one I'd protected him from. I took down one of the Death Eaters following her, just as she took down the other. Before she could go back into the thick of the fighting, I pulled her away, drawing her deeper into the house.

"Let me go!" She was about to attack me, when it seemed she realized she couldn't see me. I brought her into an alcove, as another shock hit the house.

"Hermione, it's me!" I drew the cloak away. She pushed at me violently, but I didn't blame her.

"Get away from me!" She had the wand pointed right at my face. I raised my hands, trying to show her I wouldn't do anything. "Traitor! You…you…" Her hand shook. She wouldn't attack me. I didn't know what else to do but kiss her.

I pushed her wand hand out of the way, closing the distance between us in one stride, pushing her deeper into the alcove. My lips pressed against hers, both my arms pulling her close. She fought against me, and I could feel her tears mingling with my own.

**~Hermione~**

I was crying, almost completely unable to struggle against him. What was he doing to me? He held me closer than ever, kissing me even though I didn't respond. I wanted to respond, so badly. Why was he still doing this? He already betrayed us, there was no cover left to maintain. I caught myself before responding to his kiss.

"No…" It was barely a whisper, but it distracted him enough that I could push him away completely. I didn't look at his face, knowing that if I saw in him what I felt, I wouldn't be able to walk away. I shoved past him, pausing before leaving completely. "I didn't attack you. Consider us even, Malfoy."

I walked out and left him there to join the fray again. I took on another two Death Eaters. It was difficult to keep up with both my attackers, but we were severely outnumbered, and Voldemort had yet to show himself. Was he even going to come at all? The way I saw it, he was better off not showing up at all. He had probably only sent this attack to weaken us. It was working.

My two opponents were practically herding me, cutting off any exit but the one towards the kitchen. Throwing up as many shield charms as I could at a time, I continued to back away, until I made it to the backyard through the kitchen.

**~Draco~**

My chest had never hurt as much as it did in that moment. Nothing compared to the pain of Hermione shoving me away. Her voice held more ice than I'd heard in a long time. I ignored her order to stay away, however. I couldn't just let her go. I was here to protect her, and I would do just that.

I covered myself once again, following after her. I caught a glimpse of her in the kitchen, having to dodge a few spells in order to follow her to the backyard. She had taken on two Death Eaters again.

I finally made it outside, in time to watch as Hermione took down one of the two Death Eaters, the other casting a _Sectumsempra_. I ran towards them, unthinking. I threw my arms around her, knocking her to the ground, but not before the spell hit me square in the back.

**~Hermione~**

The only thing I was aware of were the Death Eaters still attacking me. After I brought one down, the other continued, shooting the spell Harry had attacked Draco with in our sixth year. As hard as I tried not to think of him, it was inevitable. And then I was falling, knocked over by an invisible force. For a second I thought another Death Eater had followed us out here, but I managed to look around as I fell, only seeing my primary attacker.

There was blood midair in front of me, and I immediately realized it was an Invisibility Cloak. Whoever was underneath it had just intercepted one of the deadliest spells ever, and I had a feeling I knew who it was.

When I saw him, I nearly couldn't react. He fell, the cloak falling off him to reveal his shocking blond hair, his pain stricken face. Collapsing face down before me, his eyes captured mine. I had to tear my gaze away as I sat up, wand shaking as I pointed to my attacker a few feet away.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" In a flash of green light, the Death Eater fell, his mask falling off to reveal a face I didn't recognize. The shock of my first kill wasn't enough to keep me from directing my attention to Draco. I was scrambling to my knees in seconds, "Oh my God…Draco!" I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move him, but there was blood everywhere. I tried putting pressure on the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. I ran every spell I knew through my mind. "_E-Episkey! Episkey!_"

I chanted the spell like a mantra, having no way to know how many cuts the Death Eater had inflicted. I could barely see through my tears. After a few seconds, the bleeding seemed to have stopped. There were still explosions going off within the house, but all I could think about was Draco. "Hermione…"

His voice was barely a whisper. He managed to move, turning himself around and trying to sit up. Pain never left his face. He rested against my legs, his head in my lap. I brushed a few locks away from his face.

"Draco…" I couldn't help but continue to cry. What was I going to do? He had lost too much blood. I couldn't just leave him here, but I couldn't abandon the fight.

"Looks like we're not even anymore." He raised a hand to brush my cheek, his thumb caressing my lips. I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall.

"Shut up…" I leaned down, pulling him up slightly, pressing my forehead to his before kissing him. His lips were turning cold.

"I love you…" My heart nearly stopped at the way he said it.

"Don't you dare say that as a good-bye, Draco Malfoy." It didn't sound as threatening as I had wanted. I pulled back, watching his eyes. I willed them not to close, tried to somehow keep him from leaving me. A shuddering sigh escaped me, "I love you too…please…don't…" He pulled me down to his lips again. When I pulled away again, his eyes wouldn't open. "No, no, no, no! Dobby! Dobby, help!"

The house elf appeared, and didn't seem to need more than just examine the scene. He took Draco from my arms, Apparating away. There was blood all over my robes, but I didn't care. I was going back into the fight, and every Death Eater was going to pay.

* * *

_Well, I really hope you guys like this one! It practically hurt to write it! :) so, please pretty please review? ;)_


	18. Destruction and a Promise

_Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys are great! It's gonna get more intense from here on out, hopefully. It's nearing the end...5 or 6 more chapters at most. Again, thank you guys for your incredible feedback!_

_Disclaimer: it all belongs to the brilliant mind of JKR..._

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Destruction and a Promise

**~Hermione~**

Never in my life had I been more enraged. My heart constricted, emotional pain manifesting itself. I clutched my wand tightly, surprising myself when it didn't snap. More Death Eaters had begun to spill into the yard, apparently thinking they could overtake me alone. They would regret it.

I didn't bother with words, barely bothered with looking where I was shooting. I simply honed in on a mask and fired, hex after hex, curse after curse. I didn't kill, not again, but bodies fell, more than I had taken out up to that point. I waved my wand to the left, throwing at least four Death Eaters against the wall of the house. A few crashed through windows. I didn't care. They would suffer tenfold for what happened to Draco.

A fire had begun in the house, smoke rising in the night air, clouding the moon. The fire provided more than enough light, however. Another wave of my wand, another host of bodies was removed from my path. I pointed my wand at the fire, casting a wordless _Aguamenti._ The jet of water erupted from my wand, drenching wherever the fire had begun to overtake the house.

I could hear screaming from within, so I rushed to the source. Had the children not been completely evacuated? Panic rose within me, and I stormed into the house, dodging spells and dispatching Death Eaters as if it were second nature to me. At the other side of the house, in the front yard, or what was left of it and the front of the house, Ginny stood, the most bloodcurdling scream erupting from her. She watched, motionless, as a Death Eater took an unconscious Harry. I was too far away to send an _Avada_, and Ron seemed to have frozen as well, at the sight of our friend falling to the Death Eaters.

Luna arrived at the scene at the same time as me, and was quicker to act than my other two friends. She began to shoot spells, slowing the advance of the Death Eater towards the street. If he left the grounds of the house, Harry was as good as gone. I ran towards him, silently thanking Luna for providing assistance. Behind me, I could feel more Death Eaters, and I saw the spells as they were shot towards me.

"Don't just stand there, Ron! HELP US!" My voice seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he'd been in. He turned to help cover me and Luna, as well as trying to help Ginny. I had finally covered enough distance between the Death Eater and myself, who had been retreating, walking backwards and shooting at us, with Harry slung over his shoulder. I was under ten feet away from him, when I fired. I couldn't allow myself even the slightest room for error. _Avada Kedavra! _I hadn't even said it aloud.

Everything seemed to slow down, then. With my first kill, everything had happened in nanoseconds, my concern for Draco overriding my senses. Now, I simply watched as the green jet of light shot through the air, hitting the Death Eater in the stomach, dangerously close to, but missing, Harry's arm. Thrown back, the Death Eater, who I now recognized as Fenrir Greyback, fell, dropping Harry in the process, and landing a few feet short of the gateway. I ran to Harry, turning to protect him from the oncoming mass of Death Eaters.

I was seeing red, and it had nothing to do with the stunners that the others were sending towards the enemy. Another horizontal wave of my wand, and a wordless _Sectumsempra _overtook a decent number of our attackers. Because I spread the spell so thin, none of them were fatally injured, but well enough that they began to disperse. They fell, some even going so low as to try to crawl away. I waved my wand a second time, sending the Death Eaters out past the backyard with the force I used. They were outside the grounds of the house. They Disapparated, leaving a sudden silence behind. All the able bodied Death Eaters left also retreated, not that there were many left to begin with.

I fell back onto my backside, right beside Harry. My wand rolled a little ways away from me. The red in my vision seemed to dissipate. Everything finally sunk in for me. I killed two people. Death Eaters, yes, but _people_.

"Hermione…what…?" Ron's voice caused my head to snap up, my eyes immediately darting to his. To think, _he_ was the short circuited one. Shock was clear on his face, even a slight bit of horror at what I'd done, at the sight of blood on my robes.

I looked over at Ginny, who bore a similar expression to her brother's. The others inside the house began to flow into the yard. Everyone stared at me. I had gone catatonic, completely unresponsive. After looking at Ginny, all I could do was stare at the ground, barely able to move at all. My hands were shaking.

Lupin and Tonks rushed towards me, the former picking up my wand. No one else seemed able to move. Tonks placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to wake me from my trance. Once again, Luna seemed immune to what was going on.

"Ron," she said with her gentle, spaced-out voice, "take Ginny to the stronghold. She needs to rest. Fred, George, please take Harry as well." Ron and the twins did as she said, taking Harry from behind me and leading Ginny away.

"Luna's right, everyone. We should all head to the stronghold. It's the only safe place left." Lupin's voice floated through the silence. All the youngest members left as we were told. The older members, Arthur and Molly Weasley among them, stayed behind to help clean up the mess, one that I had considerably contributed to. Tonks gingerly lifted me to my feet.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Tonks' voice was in one ear, out the other. Luna was at my other side, patting my hair. I couldn't respond. My lips wouldn't move. Was this what it felt like to be catatonic? Was this what Voldemort felt like after his first kills? Doubtful.

"Hermione…you did what was necessary. If it hadn't been for you, the war would have been as good as lost." Luna's dreamy voice seemed to have more of an effect on me than Tonks'. "We almost lost Harry. You saved him. You saved countless lives tonight." Finally, I could respond.

"I took two…" My voice was hardly a whisper. "I took two lives…" I was finally able to look up, as well, into Tonks' eyes, which had suddenly gone silver, as if she knew what I wanted to see. Those eyes comforted me, bringing what was left of my mind back together. Lupin handed her my wand.

"What…? Why?" I looked down at my soiled robes, and everyone followed my gaze. A few people gasped, apparently not having noticed it before.

"D-Draco…" A part of me was frustrated at my lack of elaborate responses.

"You killed him?" Tonks took a step back, eyes wide, still silver. Her shocked tone knocked me from my stupor.

"No. He showed up, intercepted a _Sectumsempra _for me, and I lost it, completely. I killed that Death Eater…he's in the backyard." Suddenly, another thought dawned on me, "Dobby took Draco to the stronghold! The others don't know…they'll hurt him!" He had yet to explain his betrayal, and why he gave our location away, but one thing was certain. I loved him, and he had said and shown as much in return. Traitor or not, I wouldn't let anyone touch him. I tried to run, but some of the shock hadn't worn off, causing me to stumble. Luna and Tonks helped me up. The rest of the Order stayed behind as they led me to the stronghold.

I hardly paid any attention to my surroundings as we went deeper into the recesses of the Black Family house. A part of me felt remorse for the damage that had been done, and I vowed in that moment to help rebuild the house, since it was the only home Harry had left.

When we finally reached the portal, and Luna went in first. Tonks led me in after her. We emerged in the fireplace of a large parlor. This room was more extensively furnished than the ones in the house. The floor was fully carpeted, a deep green color. It figures, since most of the Blacks, like the Malfoys, had been Slytherins. Most of the décor was similar to the main house's as well. Everything was dark, mostly thrown in shadow. Behind us, the fireplace ignited to life, throwing light onto the room. There was no one here, but I could hear commotion coming from somewhere in the house, shouts and arguing.

Luna had already disappeared out the door of the parlor. I hesitated in moving, merely a second, when I caught sight of the portraits lined up to the right. Similar to the tapestry of the Black Family tree, the wall showed all the recently deceased descendants of the family. Narcissa smiled down at me, nodding for me to go. However, I was stock still at the portrait beside her. Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked down at me in disdain.

"Filthy Mudblood." The words didn't hurt, not the way they did when Draco used to say them.

"Dear cousin, shut the bloody hell up, for Merlin's sake." I jumped at the familiar voice. Beside her portrait was Sirius. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Hermione, dear, I do believe you're needed upstairs." The old me had been showing, I knew it, and it seemed Narcissa had caught on to my piqued curiosity. She was right, though. This could wait.

I followed Tonks as she led me down the hall outside the parlor. There were more portraits lining the walls, but no one I recognized. I managed to catch glimpses into other rooms. Most of them were similar to the parlor. One of them was the kitchen. Finally, I saw a few people clogging a door way. Tonks and I made our way through the crowd.

The sight that greeted us was Dobby, standing in front of an unconscious Draco lying on a bed. Ron had his wand pointed straight at him. Luna was trying to calm him, but Ron wouldn't listen.

"That bastard is the reason Harry was almost captured!" I did my best to reign in my anger. He had every reason to want him dead. I had to remind myself of that fact. Regardless, I went to stand beside Dobby.

"Miss Hermione charged Dobby with Master Draco's safekeeping! Dobby will not fail Miss Hermione!" He had his hands up, ready to defend Draco.

"It's alright, Dobby. I'll take it from here." I lowered his hands, placing myself in between them. "Ron, listen to me. He's the reason I was able to save Harry, understand? The blood on my robes is Draco's. He took a _Sectumsempra _for me. He nearly died to save me. If it weren't for him, I never would have been able to get Harry from Greyback."

"He betrayed us Hermione! He nearly got everyone killed." He looked at me as if we were strangers. I sighed.

"I know," I looked to the ground, not wanting to keep eye contact, knowing that his eyes held nothing but contempt. "But he saved me, Ron. I owe him." He finally lowered his hand, the look on his face unchanged. Luna led him away, simultaneously making the crowd disperse. I dismissed Dobby.

"Will you be alright, Hermione?" By now I had turned around to look at Draco, lying completely unconscious on the bed. The only sign that he retained life was the miniscule rise and fall of his chest. His torso was wrapped in bandages, courtesy of Dobby. I sat beside him on the bed, taking his limp hand in mine.

"I'm fine. I'll take care of him." I still had plenty of questions about the stronghold, but they could wait until I spoke to Draco. My questions for him were more pressing. I knew what I wanted to believe, but the nagging in my mind wouldn't rest until I knew the truth.

Tonks walked out, finally leaving me alone. I placed his cold hand in my lap, both my hands encasing it. "Please be ok."

**~Draco~**

When I awoke, it was to nothing but pain. All I could remember was seeing the Death Eater point his wand at Hermione. I didn't even care what curse he was shooting. And then I was in her arms, telling her I loved her. Had I been hallucinating from the pain, or had she responded in kind?

I felt my hand encased in the grip of two smaller hands, and I could hear the soft whimpers of crying. I squinted my eyes open to see Hermione beside me. Her teardrops fell on our joined hands. I couldn't see her face, so she couldn't see that I'd woken up. I squeezed one of her hands. At the sound of a sharp intake of breath, I knew she'd felt my hand. She turned to look at me, her eyes clean of tears, though I could still see them on her cheeks. She smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes. Whatever she felt for me, it wasn't enough to fight her instinct.

"You're ok." My throat was dry, making my voice into a harsh whisper. I tried to sit up, using my free hand to push myself up against the headboard. I groaned at the pain, wincing.

"You're not." She turned to face me more fully, her leg closest to me bent so her other rested over it. One of her hands left mine to rest on my shoulder. "Don't try to move. You lost a lot of blood." Despite her holding my hand, and the way she gently touched my bare shoulder, I could feel the distance between us. She was still suspicious. I didn't blame her.

"Just a scratch. I'm fine." I looked away from her, no idea how to broach the subject of my betrayal. My voice betrayed the weakness I felt, and how helpless I really was.

"Draco…" I looked back towards her, but she wasn't looking at me anymore. She stared out the window. It was still dark out, or had I been out for a day? There was no way to tell, not without asking her. I suddenly found myself without a voice. "Why?"

That single word held so much. Why did I betray the Order? Why did I betray _her_? Why did I save her? She looked at me again, and the same questions were reflected in her eyes. The deep breath I took shot pain through my entire being, but I managed to answer her.

"They found out. At the ambush at Hogwarts, I was knocked unconscious, soon after you were. When I awoke, I was in a cell. Zabini, the bastard, forced Veritaserum down my throat while I was midway to consciousness, and I was questioned. They found out about us. He…" I looked away again, another deep breath, another wince. I squeezed her hand again. "He threatened to do horrid things to you, Hermione. Zabini would've…I was forced into the Unbreakable Vow. I couldn't tell you, or he would capture you, give you to…" Thoughts of what Zabini would have done to her coursed through me.

"Draco…" I cut her off.

"I-I know I was a coward. I should have died to protect the Order, but I couldn't stand the idea of not being able to protect _you_." I whispered the last words. Again, I couldn't look her in the eye. There was no excuse for what I'd done. "I'm glad my mother was able to warn you." I pulled my hand away from hers. How could she stand to be near me after what I'd done? I didn't deserve her forgiveness. Her response caught me off guard.

"Draco, I wasn't going to call you a coward…Dammit, look at me!" She took my hand again, and forced me to face her with the other one. "You acted on your emotions. There isn't any fault in that. Voldemort placed you in a difficult position, but it was my fault. If he hadn't had me as leverage against you, none of this would have happened…" She was looking at the bandages, at the damage I'd sustained. I sat up completely, ignoring her protests and the pain.

"Don't ever blame yourself for what happens to me, understand?" There was more anger in my voice than I had intended. I placed my free hand on her cheek. "I care about you more than myself. I could die, as long as I know you're safe. I've never felt that way about anyone. Whatever happens to me, you can't blame yourself."

"Please don't…don't say things like that. If you died…I…" The look in her eyes was the same as when I'd passed out before. I drew her towards me, encasing her in my arms.

**~Hermione~**

"I love you." His words were muffled in my hair. I hated that I couldn't control the tears. My arms went around his neck, and I buried my face deeper against it.

"I love you, too, Draco. I can't go through that again. I can't lose you. I just can't." Thoughts of the rage I'd gone through were overpowering, how my chest constricted at the sight of his bleeding body. No. I couldn't let that happen again. I pulled back to look at him, to implore him with my eyes. He closed the distance between us and kissed me, my eyes fluttering closed. His lips were warmer than before, as was his entire body.

I responded softly, one of my hands tracing the scar along his face. The other went up into his hair. He pulled me closer, one hand at my waist, the other caressing up and down my back. Somehow, through the pain I knew he was in, he managed to move so I could be on my back, his body beside mine, supporting himself with an arm beside me, still kissing me. His arm was draped over me, hand at my hip, thumb rubbing circles. I pulled away from the kiss, looking up into his eyes. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"Promise me you won't leave me like that, not again." We were both breathing heavily, and instead of answering me, he kissed me again.

"I promise." He spoke through his kisses, his lips brushing mine with every word. "I'll never," he placed a lingering kiss, "leave you," another one, "again." He repeated his vow, "I promise." My heart was hammering in my chest, ready to break out. I'd never felt this way before, about anyone. I moved so I would be the one holding myself up by the arm, letting him rest on his back. He kept an arm around me, his other hand at my face. I pulled away slowly, hesitating.

"You need to rest, Draco. You're still in pain." I tried to get up, but he held me to him. He brushed his knuckles along my jaw, smiling sadly.

"Stay with me." He turned on his side, pulling me closer. He kissed me on the lips again, gently, lingering.

"Sleep," I said against his lips, and he obeyed, opting to place a chaste kiss on my forehead. I returned the gesture, kissing his jaw, and placed my arm around him, my other hand tracing patterns on his chest. He shivered and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes, letting what little, fleeting peace we'd found overtake me.

**~Draco~**

I wondered if she could hear my erratic heartbeat, the way her closeness affected me. Having her in my arms felt unbelievably right, nearly making everything I'd done ok. Nearly. She might have forgiven me, but I couldn't forgive myself for the danger I'd placed her in, for the mistakes I'd made.

She fell asleep before I did, her even breathing helping me calm down as well. Her breath was soft and warm against my skin. I ran my hand through her hair, wanting nothing more than to stay this way. I promised her I wouldn't leave, and I intended to do everything in my power to keep that promise.

The door creaked open, and I saw Tonks look in. Remus Lupin looked in behind her. They both took in the scene before them. I didn't both moving, except to tighten my hold on Hermione, and kiss her forehead again. Lupin gave a faint smile, while Tonks displayed a Slytherin-like smirk, winking at me. I couldn't help but smirk back, letting it become a faint smile as well. She was quickly becoming my favorite relative.

* * *

_I absolutely love Tonks, don't you? Anyway, I hopeyou liked this chappie! It's actually one of my favorites. I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please review? Thanks!_

_Much love!_


	19. Arguments and a Mission

_I know you all probably hate me...Hell, I'd hate me too. I'm soooooooo sorry for the nearly 3 months without updating. I wouldn't blame you if you lost interest in the story. Anyway, just know that I am back, ready to roll, and will hopefully get this done soon. The end is drawing near, and I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet (though you have every right to)._

_Well, here's the next chapter. I was suffering severe writers block, as i know how i'm going to end it, but the in between stuff was getting to me. I had to work out a few kinks, and I don't want to drag out this story more than I already have. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chappy._

_If you're disappointed with it, just know that I am doing my best to make the next one as good as possible..._

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Arguments and a Mission

**~Hermione~**

When I woke up, I was still in his arms. I refused to open my eyes, though, knowing that once this moment ended, there was no way to know when there would be another one like it. Unfortunately, this peaceful calm was short lived. Outside, I could hear voices, one of them sounding distinctly angry, while the other two tried to calm it.

"Let me in! She must have spoken to him by now. Filthy traitor has to be punished!"

"Ron, relax. I'm sure there's an explanation. You need to calm down."

"Like hell I do!" I couldn't help but groan at the argument. All I wanted was to bury my face in Draco's neck and keep sleeping, pretending none of this was happening. My practical side overruled that, though. I began to get up.

"Bloody Weasley has to ruin everything." I was surprised to hear Draco's voice, thinking he was still fast asleep. His wounds were still somewhat fresh, but he looked much better than before. Sitting up now, I looked down at his tired face. He opened his eyes, immediately meeting mine. His hand stroked my cheek, a soft smile playing on his lips despite his words.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell are you _doing_?" I had been so distracted, I hadn't noticed Ron had managed to get through Lupin and Tonks. He was staring at us in disgust. Behind him, Harry stood as well, but he was more pensive than upset. I noticed his wasn't one of the voices I'd heard through the door. I sighed, removing myself from Draco's side and taking up my post at the stool again.

"Ron, you need to relax."

"Malfoy is the reason they almost took Harry!" He spat Draco's name, and I winced in time with him.

"_Draco_ is the reason Harry is still alive." I turned around to look at my friends, Ron still clearly raging inside. Harry had moved past him, and was now moving towards me. "Harry…"

"Ginny told me what happened." The last thing I expected was for Harry to hug me. "I trust you Hermione. You know it's _him_ I don't trust." I was about to retaliate, but he continued to speak. "But…he seems to care about you. He protected you, so he can't be all that bad, can he?" His words completely took me aback. What happened to the angry, enraged Harry from only the day before?

"Harry…what…?" He pulled away and smiled at me, something I hadn't seen since we'd been in school.

"You were right. Voldemort was messing with my head. Now that I think about it, none of that anger was really mine. I'm willing to listen to whatever Malfoy has to say. Then, I'll make a judgment. If he can swallow his pride, I can too." I couldn't help but beam back at him. This was the Harry I'd known in school, before this war turned him into a bitter man.

"Thank you…" He walked past me and I turned to look at what he was doing. He extended his hand to Draco. I never thought I'd see the day.

**~Draco~**

My eyes widened at Potter's offering of peace. It suddenly occurred to me how incredible all this really was. Years ago, when I'd first met him, I had extended my arm in friendship to him, but he'd denied me. Of course, he'd been right to do so. I was a nasty little bugger, still am when I want to be, but I was so much worse back then. Our eyes met, and it was difficult to describe what I saw in his. He was grateful, that was clear, but behind that I could see something familiar, though why any expression in Potter's eyes would be familiar was far beyond me. I hardly ever looked past his glasses.

Hermione was watching from the side, as were Weasley and the other two. Without a second's hesitation, I took his offered hand. A ghost of a smile appeared on Potter's face, and I couldn't help but return it, though mine had its ever-smirking quality to it. And then it clicked in my mind what it was I saw in Potter's eyes. Despite his usually warm expression, the one he usually bestowed on his friends, and now somewhat tried to do with me, something icy was behind them. It was a very distinct 'Slytherin' look, calculating. If there was something Potter was not, nor would he ever be, was calculating.

"Anytime. You're right, Potter." The name didn't hold the contempt I usually laced it with. "It wasn't your anger, it was Voldemort's. I can see it in your eyes." He raised an eyebrow at my statement, and I explained further. "When you have to stare at that monster's eyes as long as I have, you pick up on a few things. Too many times I've seen that same look, and it's never been from you. They say eyes show you a person's soul, and with you being the bleeding heart that you are, it's more than true." My eyes darted to his scar. "Seeing as you share a connection, it would make sense for glimpses of Voldemort's expressions to be seen in you."

"Good point." He gave me a once-over, his eyes scanning the injuries. As if those were the confirmation he needed to trust me, he sat down on the stool previously occupied by Hermione. "That was one hell of a beating you took, Malfoy." I shrugged. It felt strange to be talking like this with him. He was almost _friendly_.

"It comes with the territory. Believe me, I've had worse." He nodded solemnly, and I looked over at our audience. Tonks and Lupin were long gone, having seen that the crisis was averted. Hermione looked on with teary eyes, and I smiled at her. This meant a lot to her, I knew that, and if I wanted to be a part of her life after this, and I most definitely did, I would have to get used to being friendly with Potter, even with Weasley.

I looked at the red head in question, surprised that he was still here. He'd calmed somewhat, apparently satisfied with Potter's approval, yet still slightly fuming. Despite the red leaving his face, anger definitely hadn't left his eyes. I had a feeling it wouldn't for a while. I'd have to build my trust there. I didn't blame him. Hermione walked back over to me, sitting on the edge of the bed. With a flick of her wand, she conjured a second stool, clearly expecting Weasley to take his place beside Potter. After another glare at me, he did as Hermione wanted and took the seat. We sat in silence for a while, tension clear as none of us were used to this. Even back when I'd visited Grimmauld Place, Hermione had to be there to keep Potter and Weasley from hexing me.

"We need a plan, Harry." She spoke before any of us, probably the one most comfortable and relieved with how things were panning out. "Voldemort has Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place…he probably already has the Ministry. We need to stop him. Now, before it's too late."

"She's right, mate. If we don't act now, the war is as good as lost. We can't stay underground forever." Potter looked down at his hands, clearly trying to ignore the dependence in their voices. It didn't strike me until then the kind of pressure he was under. Before, he'd been able to hide behind Dumbledore…

"I know, but with Malfoy discovered, we don't have any way to know what he's planning. There's no way to counterattack something we can't see coming."

"Then we obviously take the offensive." As if remembering for the first time that I was sitting among them, the three of them looked at me. Hermione took hold of my hand. "Defense only worked for our survival. If we plan on beating him, we have to do so at his own game."

"Last time we attacked it ended in your exposure and a miserable failure." Weasley sounded downright depressed. At one point, I would have laughed at him.

"Because you weren't expecting their sheer numbers, and you weren't organized enough. We can't just rush in wands blazing. We have to strategize, plan…" I looked to Hermione for support, and saw the way her eyes lit up. I could practically hear the cogs turning in her mind. "We need to send someone ahead to do reconnaissance, preferably under an invisibility cloak. We have the advantage of knowing where the enemy is. Knowing Voldemort, they're probably singing victory by now."

"We have the element of surprise." Hermione's voice was soft, surprised. "They won't expect a well planned attack, Harry. I don't think they expect an attack at all. Why would they? And if they do, I'm willing to bet my life that Voldemort would expect you to come in person, in a rage. He knows you're connected, even similar." Distaste and disgust at the fact were clear on Potter's face, but he accepted it.

"Chances are, Potter, he'll expect you to react how _he_ would given a reversal of the situation. Rapid fire revenge."

"I hate to admit it, but that's exactly the first option I considered after waking up. It wasn't until I heard what happened that I stopped to reconsider. Alright, then. First things first, who are we sending in?" The four of us exchanged uneasy looks. Potter was unwilling to risk anyone but himself, Weasley would follow where Potter went, Hermione was apprehensive, worried over whoever ended up going, and I was hell-bent on going, by myself.

"I'll go. No offense, but I've been in the castle the most recently." I removed my hand from Hermione's, swinging my legs over the other side of the bed and standing. Soreness was all I had to show for my injuries.

"You're in no condition to go!"

"She's right, Malfoy. You just took the beating of your life. I doubt you wanna go back into the fray so soon." Of all people, I thought Weasley would have been the most eager to see me go. "I'll go." Potter was about to interrupt, likely to volunteer himself to join Weasley, but the redhead cut him off. "No, Harry. We can't risk you on a mission like this. You have to be ready to fight Voldemort."

"Are you sure?" Hermione's concern was evident in her voice.

"Yeah. We have to run it by Lupin first, though." An hour later, we were back in the room. Lupin had approved of the plan, but had said someone had to accompany Weasley. His younger sister was in the room with us this time, as well as Luna Lovegood. Potter and Weasley refused to let the Weaselette volunteer, and Weasley refused to take Lovegood. I didn't blame him. I was just as adamant about Hermione staying as well. It came down to either her or me, and I'd give myself up in a heartbeat.

**~Hermione~**

"I'll go with you, Ron." I was ready to go back to Hogwarts. There was no way I would let Harry go, or either one of the other girls. Draco was in no shape to go either.

"Like Hell you will. I'm going with you Weasley." My head snapped at the sound of Draco's voice. Had he lost it?

"No you're not. You hardly recovered from your injuries! You think I'm going to let you go?" I barely contained my anger at the idea. Practically seeing only red, I almost didn't notice Luna and Ginny leading the boys out.

"It's not a matter of whether you'll let me go or not. I'm going, you're not. End of story." His haughty tone returned, as if he could control my every choice, every move. I glared at him, and for a moment we were back in our school days, the old resentment towards him resurfacing in a different form. I wanted to protect him, and that feeling was even fiercer than the hatred I once had for the blonde before me.

"You can't tell me what to do, Malfoy." I was seething with anger, unreasonably so, but still. The self-sufficient side of me conflicted with his macho need to shield me all the time.

"The same goes for you, but when it comes to your protection, I most certainly can, Granger." His voice didn't hold its usual anger, or the hatred he'd once used when saying my last name. He looked away from me then, a storm brewing in his eyes. He sighed, closing them and pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. "You know it makes sense…I'll take Weasley to speak to Dumbledore and Snape. We'll figure out where to go from there." He sighed again, hand moving to take mine, his eyes boring into mine. "I don't _want _to leave you…Merlin knows I never want to leave your side again…but I refuse to let you go." His voice had softened considerably. My heart skipped a few beats, and I pulled my hand from his, opting instead to wrap my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest.

"I just got you back, Draco…please…don't put yourself in danger again…" His arms came up around me slowly, but he embraced me firmly. He pulled back after a moment, one of his hands coming up to cup my chin.

"I promise to come back. Weasley and I will return before you know it." He brought my lips to his, placing a soft kiss on them before pulling back again. Of course he won. His plan made sense, and he could navigate the castle better than the rest of us. I sighed, trying to dispel my fears. He and Ron would be alright. He would take care of Ron and my best friend would watch his back in return.

Moments later he, Harry, and Ron were working out the finer details of the plan. Among them whether or not they would try to recover the Elder Wand. I had yet to investigate the portraits I'd seen upon my arrival, and my curiosity was getting the better of me, so I excused myself from the planning and made my way to the parlor. Again, Bellatrix did nothing but mock me as I examined them.

"Hermione! Great to see you again, but I have to say, did you have to kill my dear cousin so soon? I mean really, you would have saved me an immense headache."

"Sorry Sirius…" I couldn't help but smile at the portrait of the older man. He didn't look nearly as worn as when I'd first met him all those years ago. Come to think of it, none of the portraits really looked like what they had looked like at death. Narcissa, although always beautiful, looked lively and rejuvenated. Bellatrix was as maniacal as ever, but also younger-looking.

"So do these portraits work like the Headmaster ones at Hogwarts?"

"Yes." It was Narcissa who answered me. "Every blood relative of the Black Family Tree is here, in their own spots about the house. Not every portrait is connected to the outside, however. I took precautions when Draco was a child…I magicked the one that would activate upon my death at Malfoy manor to be connected to this one. The one at Grimmauld place already was."

"Only the blood relatives?"

"Yes, which effectively means that, upon Draco's death, he'll have a spot here, while Lucius won't." It wasn't until she mentioned her husband that something clicked in my mind. We still had a spy we could use. She'd demonstrated her ability to do so just before the attack on Grimmauld Place. Just like Phineas Nigellus had traveled between Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts, she could do the same for us. Something in the way she looked at me made it clear that she knew what I was thinking, and agreed.

"Would you be willing to…?" I didn't even have to finish the question.

"Of course, my dear." This was perfect. After the reconnaissance mission to Hogwarts, no one would have to be sent as a spy or anything similar. We wouldn't have to risk any more lives until the last battle.

* * *

_Yes, I know it was short, and I apologize. My writer's block took its toll, so I just have to get back into the swing of things...after nearly 3 months, I'm back!_

_Please leave a review? Even if ya hate me! lol_


	20. Sinking Heart

_I know, I know...I say I'll update more frequently and I don't. I promise I don't do this on purpose. Please bear with me, as the story is nearing its end, meaning **I will be taking a long break from fanfiction for a while afterwards...**Probably one or two more chapters left, so hang in there! Please! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...everyone should know that by now._

* * *

Chapter 20: Sinking Heart

**~Hermione~**

Almost immediately after Narcissa agreed to my request, I excused myself from the room and made my way back to the kitchen where the planning was going on. When I arrived, I realized Lupin had joined the discussion.

"It isn't a good idea to go in over your heads. Get in, gather information, get out. Don't try to recover the Elder Wand. Even if Voldemort isn't using it, he probably has it extremely well guarded." I took my spot at Draco's right, Ron sitting on his other side.

**~Draco~**

I didn't even have to look to know Hermione had walked into the room. Although all my attention was on the former professor, my hand sought out hers beneath the table as soon as she sat by my side. I laced my fingers with hers, caressing her hand with my thumb.

"Things may not be as bleak as they seem." Everyone's attention turned to Hermione, and I shifted slightly to face her. She waited for questions, but everyone else waited for her to elaborate. "I was just speaking to Mrs. Malfoy. She's willing to be our eyes and ears. Sure, she doesn't have access to Hogwarts, but she has access to the manor, where Voldemort spends nearly as much time."

"That's brilliant!" Potter seemed genuinely excited, and I watched as Hermione offered him a smile. After working out the finer details of how we were getting to Hogwarts and back, the meeting was over and it was time to prepare. Potter and Hermione were escorting us back through the portal and through the remains of Grimmauld Place. Apparition wasn't an option, either to leave the hideout and Grimmauld Place or to get into Hogwarts. We were leaving Dobby as a last resort, wanting to endanger as few lives as possible. He was better off at the hideout, for now, helping tend to the others.

Once we were through the portal, I was taken aback by the stench of destruction. Having been out for the count before the battle was over, I hadn't seen the extent of the damage. Ashes covered everything, like black snow. I wondered how the muggles had taken the event. Did the protection on the house shield all the damage as well? Under separate invisibility cloaks, we made our way through the ruins of the once proud House of Black. Tension was palpable in the air, and I had to clench my jaw and keep my hand steady to keep from reaching out a few feet in front of me, to grab Hermione and send her back. Just walking through the shaky house was dangerous, and there was no way to know if any Death Eaters had come back.

We made it all the way through the lower levels, and up into the main parlor. Nearly everything was ashes, the tapestry with the family tree falling apart, charred bits of the material littering the floor everywhere. Most of the front of the house was blown apart completely, and it struck me as amusing that muggles walked along the sidewalk right in front of the house and didn't give it a second thought. I suppose that answered my earlier question. When it seemed the coast was clear of any danger, we removed our cloaks.

Weasley and I were on the edge of the property, ready to Apparate.

"Be careful." Potter's show of concern was strange, but I figured it was a normal thing when it came to Weasley and Hermione. "Both of you." He pointedly looked at me, and again it was odd to see him attempt friendliness. I nodded, the corner of my mouth tilting up slightly. Maybe in a different life, a different world, Potter and I could have been great friends, much like him and Weasley.

Hermione showed her worry in a different way. She brought Weasley into a hug first, and he returned the embrace, like an older brother bidding his little sister good-bye. When she turned to me, it was clear she was making an effort not to try to stop me again. Her arms went around my waist, the side of her face against my chest. Such an open show of affection in front of her friends caught me off guard, and I was prepared to fight both Potter and Weasley off. I was surprised when they both took it in stride.

"Don't do anything reckless."

"Tell that to Weasley." I tried to put humor in my voice, watching said redhead out of the corner of my eye, gauging his reaction. He quirked an eyebrow, as if to challenge what I'd said. She pulled back, but before pulling away completely, she stood up on her toes and pulled me down by the front of my shirt, placing a soft kiss on my lips. Again, the way she openly showed affection caught me by surprise. I'd never thought of kissing her in front of her friends, knowing that they don't take kindly to me enough already. Not to mention, Malfoys are brought up not to show much affection, least of all in public. When she pulled away, I couldn't help but stand there, slightly dazed, until Weasley stepped off the grounds and onto the sidewalk. After one more glance at Hermione, I followed suit. With a _pop_ we both appeared in Hogsmeade.

**~Hermione~**

"You really care about him a lot, don't you?" Harry's whispered question caught me off-guard, and I wasn't sure if I'd heard him correctly. We were sitting in the portrait room of the stronghold, taking in the quiet atmosphere. All we could do was wait for them to return.

"More than I could ever really express." I was curled up in an armchair, a cup of tea in my hands as I stared at the fireplace that served as the portal into the stronghold. I took a sip, letting it warm my chilled bones. I hated waiting.

"It figures…don't know why I didn't see it before." There was a hint of laughter in his voice, and I looked away from the fire and at my friend.

"What do you mean, 'it figures'?" He smiled at me, but I continued to look at him curiously.

"Hermione…you're more intuitive than the rest of us. Of course you'd see good where no one else would. It makes sense that you, of all people, would reform Malfoy. It's impossible not to care about you Hermione, and this is from a nonromantic standpoint. I can only imagine Malfoy feels for you the way I do for Ginny." Suddenly, the smile turned somber, and his voice grew softer. "If I'd been in his position…knowing what a Sectumsempra could do…seeing Ginny about to be hit by one…" It suddenly clicked in my head that that was why Harry had so readily accepted him: for the sole reason that Draco had intercepted a fatal spell for me. "I would have done the same thing." His eyes darkened, and I knew all the terrible possibilities were running through his mind.

"It won't come to that, Harry. This will all be over soon and we can finally go about our lives the way we were meant to." He smiled again, and Ginny appeared in the doorway.

"Mum made dinner." Harry immediately stood, but I couldn't bring myself to follow.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm not really hungry." I couldn't eat, not with the constant worry for Ron and Draco clawing at my insides. Harry walked by me and placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing in an attempt to comfort me. I smiled at him, albeit weakly, and he left. All I could do now was stare at the fire, praying they would emerge from it soon, my hands clutching my tea cup.

**~Draco~**

We wasted no time in heading towards Honeydukes. We sneaked into the store and down to the basement, where I'd been informed earlier that there was a passage that led to the school. Weasley pulled out a map and showed me. It led to a statue I'd seen before, the witch with the hunched back. He told me of another way off the grounds, the passage that went between the Shrieking Shack and Whomping Willow. We would have taken that one, if it didn't leave us outside. Chances were, both entrances were guarded, as Wormtail knew of them both, being one of the Marauders himself. Being within the walls was riskier, but it also brought us closer to our objective.

As we traversed the underground tunnel, each of us clutching a separate Invisibility Cloak, silence grew heavy. One of us was bound to break it, but I didn't think Weasely would be the first to do it.

"How much do you care about her, Malfoy?" He didn't even look back to gauge a reaction. I watched his taller frame, as he led the way before me. His voice lacked its usual contempt, and simply held a strange mixture of detachment and curiosity.

"If I knew you'd be interrogating me, I wouldn't have come." He scoffed at my words, ducking under a rock protruding from the side.

"That's rubbish and you know it. I'm trying to understand, so stop being a prick. Clearly, you care about her." By now, we were by the exit.

"Clearly, though I don't know why I need to explain myself to anyone, least of all you." He quickly turned to face me, his eyes holding the glare I was used to receiving. Before he could say anything, I lifted my hands in a sign of surrender. "Relax, Weasel, I didn't mean it like that." He looked at me curiously, his wandlight casting shadows on his face. "I thought, given your…err, _history_ with Hermione, you'd understand more than anyone how easy it is to fall in love with her."

At the mention of my love for her, he looked taken aback. Of course, I didn't blame him. Malfoys were raised to not to show emotion, and to make sure those around them didn't think it was even possible. I knew he could hear it in my voice, though, the way I said her name. I made little effort to hide it at this point.

"I see." He said nothing else as we climbed up through the exit, cloaks carefully draped over us. There weren't any guards at the entrance, which immediately set off alarms in my mind. Weasley mumbled something about continuing, but I shot an arm out in his direction, stopping him.

"Wait." My voice was hardly a whisper. "Something's not right…" Everything was eerily still, not a sign of life anywhere. Granted, Hogwarts had been like this since the battle the Order failed to win against Voldemort, but it was different. Even though students no longer walked the halls, life had been present in little things. I could always sense the other Death Eaters nearby. This time, though, there was nothing.

"What?" I removed the cloak from my head, and it provoked a more heated reaction. "What the bloody hell are you doing, Malfoy?"

"There isn't anyone here." Weasley removed his own cloak, looking around, finally sensing the total emptiness.

"You're right. Why?" I shrugged. How was I supposed to know? Despite the seeming safety, we placed the cloaks back on and made our way to the Room of Requirement. We needed answers, and that was as good a place to start as any.

**~Hermione~**

What seemed like hours later, I was still sitting in that chair and staring at the fire. Everyone had eaten together, and Luna had decided to bring me a plate of food. The ceramic was warm in my hands, a small comfort in place of the warmth I felt from Draco. I looked up at her and smiled sadly, knowing she was just as worried as I was, though she handled it better. I lay the plate in my lap, receiving the fork she handed to me and beginning to pick at my food.

She sat across from me, simply watching me eat. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, as it tended to be when I didn't know what to say. For once, I was rendered speechless.

"It's ok to worry, you know." Her soft voice brought me out of the staring contest I was having with my plate. She wasn't facing me anymore, but instead looked at the fire. If possible, the intensity in her eyes magnified tenfold with the flames.

"I know." I felt tears prickling behind my eyes. I tried my hardest to never let the others see me cry. I was a third of the Golden Trio, a supposed role model and leader. I couldn't act like a scared little girl, despite how fitting that description was at the moment.

"They'll be ok. They always are." She seemed so confident in her words.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Have some faith in their ability, Hermione. They're both fairly brilliant in their own right." By now I'd managed to pick away at more than half my food, trying to ignore that it tasted like ashes in my mouth. It sank to my stomach, along with my heart.

"I can't help but expect the worst, Luna. All these scenarios keep running through my mind. I…it's difficult to explain, to tell you the truth." I looked sheepish with my head down, eyes stuck to my half-empty plate.

"Try me." She moved from her seat and walked towards me, kneeling by me and placing a comforting hand on my knee. Luna and I had never been close, but this seemed natural, and I couldn't help but essentially spill my fears to her.

"When I thought Draco had…" I took a deep breath. "When he was hit, I don't know what came over me. I love him, Luna. I've never been the violent type, but when it comes to him…there's a side of me I can't control. He brings out the best, and the worst, in me at the same time. I killed for him, Luna. _Killed_. I…I never want to feel that kind of despair again. I was lost, utterly and completely blinded."

"You're more emotional than you let people see. When you lose someone that important, or are at risk of losing them, all rational thought goes out the proverbial window. That's normal. I'd be afraid if you _could_ think rationally and still kill someone. That would make us no better than them. Our emotion, the way we feel about our friends and lovers, _that's_ what sets us apart." I looked at the younger witch as she finished her small speech. It was something that could have been taken from Dumbledore himself.

"Thank you." She smiled her characteristic dreamy smile and nodded. Our small peace, however, was interrupted by Narcissa's voice.

"Hermione!" My head snapped up as the older witch said my name. Her eyes conveyed her worry perfectly through the portrait, and my heart sank all over again. "Gather the Order. Draco and the young Weasley are in danger!"

* * *

_Well there you have it! I wanted to make it longer, as I really haven't been delivering my best lately, but I wanted to get something up so people didn't think I'd dropped off the face of the earth completely. :) Please leave some comments, thoughts, critiques. Much appreciated! I love you all!_


	21. Approaching Victory

_I know...I've been terrible, and you're all more than welcome to hate me. But, as I've said before, this story won't be abandoned, so please don't lose hope! We're nearing the homestretch now...so yeah. I was inspired after seeing the movie, so I may have my mojo back. Who knows? Well, enjoy!_

Disclaimer: of course i don't.

* * *

Chapter 21: Approaching Victory

**~Draco~**

With no clue as to why the castle felt so empty, we had no way of knowing if this was a stroke of luck or a bad omen. More than likely it was the latter. As we walked through the hallway, I was reminded of how awed I'd been by the castle in my first year. Back then it held a mystery, a wonder that is placed in us the minute we stepped onto the boats to cross the lake. Now, in the dark of night, with only the moon and some torches lighting the empty halls, it was difficult not to be afraid of what lay beyond the next hall.

"Creepy." His casual assessment of our current situation was somewhat amusing.

"Quite." We came to the Great Hall, empty of any and all inhabitants, with little light coming from the magicked ceiling above. Before, there had at least been a few Death Eaters about. The Great Hall was never a place I thought could be possible of emptiness. Obviously I was wrong. Weasley pressed forward, something at the back of the hall catching his eye. I proceeded with caution, suddenly nervous but in no way inclined to voice my thoughts.

"Shit…Malfoy, look." He was behind the faculty table, his face suddenly draining of any color. When I reached him, my heart sank to the pit of my stomach. At our feet was a puddle of blood. It wasn't just the mark of death, but the mark of an extremely violent death, with none of the finesse of an _Avada_. I wouldn't put it past Voldemort to kill his own, but to do so in such a violent way wasn't like him. If there was one thing I knew about Voldemort and his obsession with purity, was that he wouldn't want to soil himself with blood, muggle or otherwise. "Do you recognize the wand?"

Perhaps the worst part was that there wasn't a body, but simply the wand amidst its previous owner's life force. I bent down to examine it closely, wiping it on my sleeve to see it better. If I hadn't gone paler than usual at the sight of blood, I did now.

"Pansy…"

"What?"

"This is Pansy's wand."

"Parkinson?" For whatever reason, a knot formed in my throat. I never thought I'd be upset at Pansy's death, but it seemed Hermione had rubbed off on me. Pansy and I were friends, albeit forced ones. Or, at least, she'd been forced upon me. Despite how annoying she was, though, she was one of the few who genuinely liked me. I swallowed the knot, unwilling to let whatever small affection I'd once felt for her show to Weasley.

"Yeah." I pocketed her wand, looking away from the blood. There was a noise somewhere behind us, and I immediately whipped around.

"So what do we-?" I shot an arm out, stopping him. With my other arm I pointed in the direction the noise had come from. In the shadows was the vague outline of a four-legged animal. A growl emanated from it, and I immediately froze. Every possible known beast was going through my mind, as I tried to decipher what it was. Weasley beat me to it. "M-Manticore…" But he wasn't pointing at the one I had. He was pointing off to our left, where there was another one.

"Shit…" My voice was a hissed whisper, and I had to do my best not to simply run. "Weasley, on the count of three, aim for the tables, and cast a _Confringo_." I had to give him credit. Even though his hand shook, he didn't argue with my order. "One, two, three!"

"_Confringo!_" Our voices reverberated in unison, and the tables exploded, pieces of the rich mahogany going straight for the two beasts. I grabbed Weasley's sleeve and pulled, running through the smoky aftermath and towards the doors. The explosion had only managed to subdue the monsters temporarily, but it gave us enough of an edge that we had the chance to outrun them. "Malfoy, where are we going? They'll catch up to us and kill us no matter what we do!"

"Shut up and keep running!" I shot a look behind me, noting that the manticores were indeed gaining on us. I shot a few more blasting curses behind us, Weasley following suit. Unfortunately, manticores are high-level thinkers with human intelligence. They could outsmart us easily, if given the chance.

As we continued to run, we went deeper into the castle, in the opposite direction of where we entered. The only place I could think of to run to was the Room of Requirement, not knowing if the manticores knew about it or were clever enough to figure it out. There was more blood spilled throughout the halls, wands marking where their owners had died. It was only a matter of time before we shared their fate. Weasley and I continued to shoot curses, most of them either missing the manticores or bouncing off their skin. More of them had appeared, attracted to the chase by the first two manticores' calls.

How had Voldemort gotten them into the castle? Better yet, why? There was no need for such a violent massacre, as Voldemort could have done the killing easily. No. They were placed in the castle for another reason. By now, we had four after us, with no way of knowing how many were in the castle. Only luck kept us from being their next meal. We rounded the corner to the Room of Requirement, but our luck seemed to have run out. Pacing up and down the hall was a fifth manticore, as if ordered to be there. Of course, Voldemort would know about the Room. I'd used it to let Bellatrix and the others into the castle.

We were surrounded, with our backs pressed together, wand arms outstretched. Offensive spells wouldn't work on them, and defensive spells could only hold them off for so long.

"Malfoy, what are we gonna do? We're dead!"

"Shut it Weasley! I'm thinking!" The manticores circled around us, every other step one of them lunged towards us, forcing us against a wall as we shot shield charms. I hated to admit it, but Weasley was right. We were dead.

"Accio broom!" I hadn't expected Weasley to speak again, but when he did, he was pointing it out a window, towards the quidditch pitch. The manticores would be on us by the time a broom reached us. One of the beasts poised itself to attack, its tail coming up like a scorpion's. If that stinger got either one of us, we were dead. The other manticores followed suit.

"Take cover Weasley!" Before they shot, I sent a blasting curse at the floor, stone and mortar exploding everywhere. The smoke was enough to momentarily distract them, and enough for the broom to make it through the window on time. Weasley climbed on first, stretching a hand to me. We shot out the window, heading towards the Astronomy tower. We were safe, for now.

**~Hermione~**

"Manticores." I was in a daze, utterly and completely confused. Narcissa had overheard her husband and Voldemort speaking of what they'd planted in Hogwarts. From what Narcissa had gathered, they were killing off all the youngest Death Eaters in anger at Draco's escape. There was something more, but Narcissa hadn't stayed to listen, opting to come tell us in hopes that we could save Draco and Ron. It seemed to take a while for all this to sink in, my fear too great to let out.

"He did what?" Remus was as shocked as anyone. Before Narcissa could explain again, I spoke.

"Manticores…he put manticores in the castle…Draco and Ron are…" I couldn't say it. Manticores were impossible to subdue with magic, being magically cross-bred themselves. Draco and Ron were going to die.

"But why? It seems absurd that he'd go to such extreme measures for a simple killing." Tonks' voice was rational, calm, trying to keep me from panicking as she placed a hand on my shoulder. At her words, something sparked in my head.

"He put them in the castle to guard something. That's what they were originally bred for. Like acromantulas." My voice was monotone, as I did my best to restrain myself from losing control.

"What could he possibly need to guard that he couldn't carry around with him?" Harry's question was more like thinking out loud; he didn't expect an answer.

"The Elder Wand?" Everyone turned to look at Luna.

"Why wouldn't he take it with him, though?"

"It's not working for him the way it is…I doubt he wants another failure. He hasn't attacked yet, so he's probably trying to figure out why before he attacks again. He probably figured we would go back to Hogwarts, and left them there as an easy way to dispose of us." Luna's voice was cold, calculating, and we all knew she was right.

"We need to go. Now. They'll die if they're outnumbered…" I stood, unable to sit still anymore. I grabbed the nearest invisibility cloak and made for the fireplace.

"Hermione." Harry grabbed my arm, holding me back. "You were the one that said we can't rush in. We need a plan, or we'll all die." My mind worked overtime.

"Dobby." The house elf in question appeared before me. "Go to Hogwarts and find the Elder Wand. Be careful of the manticores. Look in the Headmaster's office first, and then report back. If you come across Ron and Draco, bring them back as well." I sent him alone, as it would be easier for him to run away without worrying about too many of us. I turned to everyone else. "As for the rest of us, we need to figure out a way to dispose of the manticores." Everyone looked at me in shock, as I rattled off order after order. I wasn't willing to lose my friends. I wasn't willing to lose Draco.

**~Draco~**

I hadn't realized how exhausting the run had been until we landed on the Astronomy tower, breathing heavily. I had a suspicion as to where the Elder Wand could be, but at this rate we would die trying to get to the Headmaster's office. This was just a recon mission, after all. We should leave to report back to the Order. Something inside me nagged me not to, though, and I couldn't help the need to find the wand. Worse yet, if I was wrong, the danger I'd put us through would be for naught. That's why we needed the Room of Requirement first. Inside, we'd be safe, at least long enough to come up with a better plan.

"So what now?"

"Same plan as before. Head for the Room of Requirement." Weasley looked at me like I was insane.

"We almost died, Malfoy. We should go back." I shook my head. He'd sat down on the floor, and I followed suit, asking him for the map.

"I understand that, but I think I know why the manticores are here. They're guarding something. Probably the Elder Wand. It failed once against Potter, Voldemort probably didn't want to risk it. There's no safer place than Hogwarts for anything, even without Dumbledore. Leaving the wand here, under the school's protection and the added safety of manticores is the perfect precaution."

"You think it's in the Room of Requirement?"

"No. The Headmaster's office, but we should go to the Room and try to find something that can help us against manticores. Clearly, magic is near useless." Weasley nodded, but still looked doubtful. "You can return, if you'd like, let the others know what's going on."

"And leave you to fend for yourself? Hermione would have my head, mate." For a second I was taken aback by his term for friendship. When had he grown this comfortable around me? I decided not to point it out, and simply mounted the broom again.

"First things first, then. We need a faster broom." Weasley climbed on behind me, and we headed to the quidditch pitch, towards the locker rooms. We bypassed Gryffindors' and went to Slytherins' instead. I said the password, something that thankfully hadn't changed since my seventh year, and walked in. Ignoring Weasley's clear disdain for where we were, I went towards the brooms we had as back-ups. Nimbus 2002s.

"Only the best for Syltherins, huh?"

"Obviously." My tone didn't hold the pompousness it once did, but more disgust than anything else. These had been gifts from Voldemort himself, during Snape's brief term as Headmaster. We both mounted our separate brooms and made our way back up to the castle. Hopefully by now the manticores had gone back to their posts. After a quick glance through the broken window we'd come out of, my suspicions were correct, and all we had was one manticore to get through. I was about to go into the castle, when Weasley stopped me.

"Wait. Let me try something first." The manticore seemed to hear us, but couldn't figure out where the noise had come from. It stood stock-still, trying to listen, facing down the opposite end of the hallway. Carefully, Weasley used the levitation charm to grab a particularly large piece of rubble, courtesy of my recent blasting curse, and slowly poised it above the manticore. In a quick swoop of his wand, he slammed the boulder down, a sickening crunch accompanying the creature's cry.

"Impressive." Weasley gave a proud smirk. Manticores were flesh and blood, too, after all. It was only a matter of time before the other manticores made their way to their dead comrade, so we hurried into the castle and into the Room of Requirement. We walked into a room full of medieval weaponry, and this didn't bode well for us. If actual physical attacks were the only thing that could take down a manticore, much like that boulder, we would be outnumbered and killed before we could get all of them.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering when we'd meet again." Dumbeldore's voice caught me off guard. His portrait hung on the opposite side of the room, Snape still beside him.

"H-Headmaster…" Dumbledore smiled kindly at Weasley, while Snape simply looked on, almost looking bored.

"There are manticores in the castle. We think Voldemort is using them to hide the Elder Wand. I have a feeling it's in your office." Something else twinkled in Dumbeldore's eyes, unnerving me slightly.

"A feeling?"

"Yes. It's the only explanation as to why he would place those monsters here…"

"I see. Well, as you probably figured out by now, manticores can't be killed by magic."

"Yeah, but we're not particularly skilled with ancient weapons…" It was the first time Weasley spoke, as I made my way towards some of the racks.

"Speak for yourself Weasley. I took swordsmanship classes growing up." As much as Lucius hated all things muggle, they did value being prepared for any and all scenarios. My mother, ever overprotective, insisted that I learn to handle some kind of weapon. My dad, being so old fashioned, made me learn to use a sword. A plan was quickly forming in my mind. If we could simply reach the headmaster's office, we'd be fine. Getting there would be easy, as long as we could encounter the manticores one by one. Outnumbered, I'd more than likely be dead. But, with Weasley covering me with magic, we stood a fighting chance. I shared my plan with him.

"You've gone insane, Malfoy. Utterly and completely insane." I picked up a long sword, weighing it in my hand, experimenting with some maneuvers. It had been ages since I'd picked one up.

"It's our only choice, Weasley. It's that, or let Voldemort win." The ultimatum obviously wasn't appealing, and after a second's thought, Weasley agreed. After a moment's preparation, we turned back to the portrait. "Anything else we should know?"

"Aim to kill, not subdue. Manticores heal quickly, and have a penchant for revenge. The password to the office is _Unity_." This time it was Snape who spoke. Weasley and I both nodded. With a deep breath, we exited the room.

The hallway was empty, save for the single, dead manticore to our left. There was blood pooling around it, and I had to look away to keep from being sick. The smell was horrid.

"Come on."

"Maybe we'll get lucky, and not run into one?" Of course, our luck held until he said that, five minutes into our walk towards the office. We were two halls away, and now a manticore stood between us and the entrance. It called out to the others, surprisingly human. It spoke Greek in a enraged tone.

"Cover me!" Weasley and I separated, flanking the beast on either side. The manticore focused on me, as I was the one with the weapon that could hurt it. It lunged and I sidestepped, as Weasley cast a shield charm on me. He picked up one of the suits of armor's axes, maneuvering it with magic. The manticore turned towards him. He kept it at bay, its tail dangerously close to me. He lunged towards Weasley, and I sent a _Protego_ his way. As the beast jumped back, I swung the sword, removing the poisonous tail in a clean swipe. It wailed in agony, whipping towards me. Distracted by its own pain, it didn't notice when Weasley swung the awe again, knocking it on its side. In a moment, I was on it, slicing clear across the neck. Two down, at least three left to go. Hopefully, it wouldn't have to happen.

We ran towards the office entrance, as a manticore had just turned down the opposite end of the hall. It rushed towards us at the sight of its dead kin. I muttered the password, unwilling to let it hear, for fear that it would follow. I lunged in ahead of Weasley. As he dashed into the entrance, one of the manticore's claws lashed out, clutching onto him from behind. He cried out in pain, and I immediately lunged with my sword, as the manticore was about to take a bite from him. In a clear swing, the top of the manticore's head came off. It fell back, releasing Weasley. I grabbed the redhead and helped him up, his arm around my neck for support.

Once in the office, we both collapsed. I ignored the bare walls, all of Dumbledore's belongings torn apart and blown to pieces, and focused on the blood quickly escaping Weasley.

"Shit." I pulled him to the center of the room, quickly muttering as many healing spells as I knew. I did the best job I could, conjuring up some bandages and removing his sweater and shirt. After covering up my less than perfect mending job, I tried to wake him up. "Weasley, Weasley get up." He came too, blinking a few times.

"Ouch…dammit Malfoy, you can't do healing spells to save your life, can you?"

"I could have left you to bleed, so shut up." I got up, helping him up slowly. Suddenly, Dobby appeared in the room. "Dobby!" He turned around to face us, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Weezy and Master Draco are alive! Miss Hermione is very worried. She sent Dobby to retrieve Elder Wand and recue Master Draco and Weezy." I couldn't help but smile slightly at Hermione's thought. I continued to look around the room as Dobby fussed over Weasley's' wounds, more used to mending injuries than I was. Behind the desk, where Fawks' perch had once been, was a case floating in midair, inside it a wand I'd only seen in Dumbledore's hands, more recently in Voldemort's as well.

"Accio Elder Wand." It didn't move, and a part of me had figured as much. It was protected by magic, and wouldn't respond to my request. I reached out, my fingers brushing the casing. A soft voice echoed in the room.

"_Only the blood of the worthy can release me…_" Blood of the worthy? Did that mean only the master of the wand could release it from the case? I noted the pool of blood beneath the spot, and it seemed Voldemort had placed this protection on it to figure out who he had to kill to become the owner of the wand. I knew Potter was its current master, but perhaps it would respond to me? I sliced my palm with the sword, wincing slightly with the pain.

"Have you lost your mind, Malfoy?"

"Shh!" I placed my palm on the case, watching as my blood dripped down to the floor. After a moment, the wand followed suit, the case disappearing and the wand cluttering down to rest among the blood.

"It worked for you?" Weasley moved towards me as I picked up the wand, examining it closely. Did this mean I was still its master? It felt warm, alive in my hand, strangely similar, yet different to how my own wand had felt when it first chose me.

"I suppose." Something told me to pocket my wand, and use this one instead, for now. A scream from the foot of the stairs to the office's entrance brought our attention away from the wand. "Dobby, take Weasley back. He's in no condition to fight. Let the others know what's happened."

"But-"

"Weasley, you're severely injured. Go."

**~Hermione~**

The halls of Hogwarts were a blood bath. We landed in the Astronomy tower, the need to hide from Death Eaters no longer present. All we had to worry about was manticores. The only others with me were Luna and Tonks. However, upon reaching the school, we realized even some of the manticores were dead. Had Ron and Draco done this? We didn't encounter anything until we reached the hall to the Headmaster's office. Here, two manticores were dead, and a third and fourth one had approached the scene. By the looks of it, someone had taken refuge in the office.

"We need to push the manticores away somehow." There was a discarded axe on the floor, and Luna immediately aimed her wand at it, poising it to attack. The manticores noticed us, one of them focusing on Luna, the other eying Tonks and me. Luna's lunged at her, and she swung her axe, nearly missing, but managing to injure it severely. "Kill it! They recover quickly!"

Tonks took up control of the axe, causing the other manticore to target her in an attempt to protect the first one. She finished it in two swings an unearthly screech escaping the animal. I was so focused on the dying manticore, and protecting Tonks from the other, that I hadn't realized it had shifted its attention towards me. The next thing I knew, Luna screamed.

"Hermione! Look out!" But it was too late, in its rage, the manticore charged at me, knocking me back and pinning me to the ground, its jaws inches from my face. I could see every row of teeth, its black eyes staring hungrily, angrily, at me. It spoke in its native Greek, and I was able to decipher some of it. He was going to kill me, and make me suffer for the death of the other manticore. Its tail began to rise, poised to strike me with its sting.

I struggled to break free, and Tonks and Luna shot spell after spell at it, but it was no use. Tonks wasn't using the axe, the probability of hurting me all too high. Its claws dug into my shoulders, triggering pain induced tears to trickle down my face. I was going to die.

**~Draco~**

I dashed out of the office, coming to a scene straight out of my nightmares. Tonks and Lovegood were shooting useless spells at a manticore, and the monster had Hermione pinned to the floor, about to kill her. Without a second thought, my grip on the sword tightened, and I lunged towards them, swinging as its tail nearly struck Hermione. With a thud the appendage fell, and I kicked it away. The monster turned to me in anger and we stared down, the monster circling me as I did the same, until I was shielding Hermione's body. Tonks and Luna were beside her in seconds.

The Elder Wand was still in my hand, and it began to grow hot, unbelievably so.

_Use me. Kill it_. The voice was much like the one that had emanated from its encasing, but it reverberated within me. Despite my better judgment, and the knowledge that magic didn't work on manticores, I raised the wand and pointed it at the beast.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The green bolt shot from my wand and struck the monster in the chest, just as it was about to strike. It fell back, thrown against the wall. For a moment, I waited to see if it would move, if it was still alive. It wasn't.

* * *

_So. I know the manticores kinda came outta nowhere, but I've always wanted to use them, so here they are! I hope you guys liked it. Please leave me comments/reviews. It'd be nice to know if there are people still reading this :D Thank you! You guys are awesome!_

_:)_


	22. Underhanded Tactics

_I know, I know, I'm a terrible person. Not only that, but this chapter is seriously one of the worst I've ever written. And I greatly apologize for how short it is. I'm battling writer's block, so please bear with me. I'd be surprised if I get any reviews at all, lol. Anyhoo, thanks to everyone who's still hanging in there with me! It's almost over, I promise! One or two chapters left at best._

_Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me, I'm just a humble, albeit crazy, fan._

_On a totally unrelated note, please keep the people of Japan in your thoughts, as well as any and all people who are suffering the after-effects of the earthquake._

* * *

Chapter 22: Underhanded Tactics

**~Draco~**

For a moment, I stood in utter shock at what I'd just done. Not only had I killed a manticore with magic, but the Elder Wand worked properly . It wasn't until Hermione called my attention that I turned around. Lovegood and Tonks were helping her up, and as soon as she was able to stand, she rushed towards me, half-stumbling.

"Draco!" Her hands gripped the front of my robes as she trembled. On instinct, my arms went around her, holding her close. "I thought…I…" She could hardly speak, but I couldn't really blame her.

"Everything's ok, love." I pulled back slightly, and it wasn't until I did that I noticed the blood dripping from her shoulders, where the manticore's claws had dug in. In that instant, she fainted in my arms. "Hermione!" Tonks called to Dobby, and he was able to Apparate us all out of the castle.

**~Hermione~**

The pain was unbearable. There is something to be said about actual physical pain. I didn't know what was worse; torture via _Crucio_, or having a manticore's full weight pressing down on me as claws ripped into my skin. The only moment I found release from the pain was when Draco's arms encased me. I could hardly understand what I was saying, let alone what he responded. Seconds later, my world went black.

**~Draco~**

When we returned to the hideout, I refused to leave Hermione's side. She was placed in the same room I'd been kept. I only left when Lovegood and Weaselette had to undress her to take care of her wounds. When they did, I spoke to Potter as we stood outside the door. I handed him the wand.

"It worked for me." Potter took it, examining it closely. He weighed it in his hand. "See if it works for you." He pointed it at a chair, casting the levitation charm.

"It works for me too." Both of us were taken aback by this, Potter's surprise evident in his tone.

"Back in the castle, I swear I heard it speak to me…it told me to kill the manticore. The magic worked…" We both fell silent as we contemplated what it meant. "Do you…hear anything?"

"It's like it's asking me to use it…almost like tempting me into using it…its voice is almost…seductive…" He handed it back to me. "If it still works for you, then you're its master, I suppose." As I held it, I listened for the voice. _Use me…_ Now that I was paying attention, the pull was almost impossible to resist. A part of me considered keeping it, to Hell with Potter.

"I don't know… If it's working for us both, how do we know which one of us should have it? Besides, you need it to kill Voldemort, right?" If it managed to kill something that was, by nature, impervious to magic, Voldemort wouldn't be able to compare, would he? Potter didn't respond, his eyes far away for a moment. He was deep in thought, as if an idea just occurred to him.

"When we were looking for the horcruxes and learned about the Deathly Hallows, we learned that the Elder Wand had the bloodiest history. Before the wand attained a new owner, the previous one died, be it through a duel or just plain old age. What if the reason it still works is because I simply disarmed you, instead of killing you?" For a moment, I was too stunned to speak. It made perfect sense. Every story I ever heard of the Elder Wand, save one, was bloody and ended in death. The exception was how Grindelwald attained the wand. He stole it from a wand shop, suggesting that its previous owner had died of natural causes, and not as the loser to a bloody duel.

"Then I suppose it's yours anyway." I handed it to him, but he wouldn't receive it.

"I think you should hold onto it for now." Something in his eyes betrayed fear. What was he afraid of? Without asking questions, I pocketed it again. He nodded before walking away as Weaselette and Lovegood exited the room. I replaced them, closing the door behind me as I made my way to Hermione. They had conjured new clothes for her, having done away with the bloodied garments. Forgoing the chair completely, I sat on the bed, taking her hand in mine. Her chest moved up and down slowly, the only hint that she was still alive.

**~Hermione~**

When I woke up, it was to the feel of a warm weight beside me, an arm draped around me, a hand resting at my hip. The last thing I remembered was being attacked by that manticore. I had to take pause to gather my bearings. They must have brought me back to the hideout. Draco lay beside me, probably having fallen asleep waiting for me to wake up.

"Draco?" He stirred, and in seconds he was up, fussing over me.

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" He caressed my face, my shoulders where the manticore had pressed his claws, careful not to put to much pressure.

"I'm fine. What happened? How did you kill the manticore?" He pulled a wand out of his pocket, but it wasn't the one I expected. Instead, he held the Elder Wand in his grasp. "The Elder Wand? Manticores can't be killed with magic."

"This wand is an exception, apparently. It worked."

"Wait-it worked for you? So _you're_ its master now?" He pocketed it again, shrugging.

"We're not sure. Potter and I were discussing it, and it works for him as well." He went on to tell me how the wand emitted an alluring voice, and how Harry had opted to let him hold onto it, for now, anyway.

"Oh."

"I tried to give it to Potter, but he wouldn't take it."

"He probably doesn't want it. He was never the type to want more power…and if the voice coming from the wand is anything to go by, its clearly more than just an ordinary wand. Given its bloody history, it probably entices the holder, and Harry was always susceptible to outside influences." This was the only explanation. Harry's terrible history with Occlumency made it clear that he would always have trouble fighting anything that could get in his head, the Elder Wand included. He would wait, save to use it when he had to face Voldemort. Even then, if and when he won, he would probably never use it again.

**~Draco~**

I didn't get an opportunity to respond. Suddenly, Hermione doubled over, her body jerking. She was shaking, sounds of pain overtaking the room.

"Hermione, are you alright? What's happening?" She grabbed onto my arm, squeezing it. I would give anything to transfer the pain away from her and into me.

"G-Get…L-Luna…" I wasn't willing to leave her side. She slammed back into the mattresses, her body arching in pain. "Go!" She let go of my arm, opting instead to grab the mattress in her pained grip.

"Lovegood!" I stormed out of the room, dashing like a madman to the living area. There, everyone sat discussing our next plan of action. "It's Hermione…she…" I couldn't put it to words. I didn't know what was wrong with her, so all I could do was beckon her to come, to follow me back to Hermione's room. When we got back, she was still writhing in pain, her cheeks now stained with tears. This was somehow worse than when I witnessed my aunt torturing her. I was frozen to the spot as Lovegood and the others pushed past me from the doorway. I finally made my way through the throng, placing myself beside her, letting her take my hand again. My free hand went straight to her face, trying to calm her.

"Hermione, love, fight it. Whatever this is, you're better. You're always better." It sounded almost like I was comforting both of us. The thought of losing her was creeping close, and I did my best to keep it at bay.

Molly Weasley made everyone leave, letting only the women stay. She shot an apologetic look in my direction, and her son placed a hand on my arm and led me out. It seemed like letting go of her hand was the single hardest thing I'd ever done.

**~Hermione~**

This pain was something else. A _Crucio_ is one thing, manticore claws are bad, but _this_, this was in a league of its own. Every inch of me felt like it was being torn apart and burnt at the same time. My insides were boiling, and I wanted nothing more than to tear my skin off, to cool myself down. My blood was on fire.

I could hardly speak, exclamations of pain and agony all my throat would allow out. Through the pain, however, I could hear the commotion around me. I tried to focus on the voices, to focus on Draco's reassurances, his eyes as they held mine. Then, Molly's voice rang out, and he was gone. I could only catch bits and pieces of conversation after that.

"…_manticore poison?"_

"_No…delayed." _They seemed to be exchanging theories as the removed my clothes. This couldn't be a product of the manticores, could it? Manticore poison was not only lethal, it was instant. I could no longer see what was going on around me, my body worn to the point where keeping my eyes open was a feat in itself. Just before I shut down entirely, I heard a gasp, seemingly coming from Luna.

* * *

_Again, I really do apologize for such a huge delay. Thanks again to all my wonderful readers/reviewers; you guys are the ones that keep me going. Again, sorry for the length!_

_Much love!_


	23. Struggling

**Author's Note: **So...I did promise I would never abandon a story again, so this is my attempt, 2 years from the last time I updated this, to finish it. Real life took over, and I unfortunately had to sacrifice fanfiction to get through the tougher half of my undergrad career. I hate when authors abandon stories, so I know some of you won't be coming back to this. For those of you that do, infinite thanks for your patience. :)

I hope you like it, and I apologize for the length. Shame on me for taking this long and only giving you 650 words. It might be a little while until I update again, as I need to get back in Hermione and Draco's heads, and renew my feel for the story.

* * *

Chapter 23: Struggling

-**Draco-**

After being rushed out of the room, the others left. I stayed behind, unwilling to be far from Hermione and agreeing to update the others on what happened. It seemed like hours before Lovegood emerged from the room, with a somber look on her face.

"How is she?" I'd been sitting against the wall beside the door, rushing to my feet as I spoke. Panic coursed through me, as I realized this was the first time I'd ever seen an expression on Lovegood's face that wasn't dazed.

"We managed to dull the pain, but she needs constant attention. Mrs. Weasley is currently tending to her. It seems the manticore did something to her. When we treated her wounds before, we only focused on the blatant ones, where the manticore bit or clawed. Unfortunately, we didn't realize it had done more than that. We found a stinger in her inner thigh."

"But it didn't shoot her… I removed its tail… And if it had, she would have died on the spot…" How was that even possible?

"It would seem the tail shot the stinger anyway. We have no way to tell why or how she survived, but she did. Now she's just fighting the pain. The pain is progressing slowly, and my theory is that it's due to the tail having been severed from the rest of the body. Perhaps you punctured the gland, and the dart alone simply cripples a victim. Whatever the case, there isn't much we can do but wait…"

"Dammit!" For a moment, I lost my composure further, turning to punch the wall beside me. Was I supposed to just wait for her to get better?

"Draco…" She placed a hand on my arm, pulling it back down. "We need to move forward. Worrying about Hermione right now will not help anyone." It was all I could do not to lash out at Lovegood. It wasn't her fault Hermione was like this, it was mine. It seems, the closer I get to Hermione, the closer she gets to danger. Without even realizing it, a plan was already forming. The other women exited Hermione's room, allowing me back inside. She was still lying down, but she was awake, her body tense.

**-Hermione-**

Everyone left the room, and I could hear Draco walking in. I couldn't do anything but just lie there, gripping the sheets in an attempt to fight the pain. They'd done what they could, and I was immensely grateful, but it wasn't enough to kill the pain. I didn't know if I would survive, or if the condition would ever improve. I had to hope, though.

"Draco…" My voice was weak, and I could hardly bear appearing this feeble in front of him.

"Shh…don't strain yourself, Hermione." He sat beside me and took my hand again. "Luna told me what they found…"

"Yea… I didn't even feel it…sting." It was difficult to speak.

"You have to focus on getting better now. More than likely, Potter is going to mount an attack. This will all be over soon. I promise…" He bent down and kissed me softly, before sitting up again. "When this is all over, you'll finally be safe." I didn't like how he was talking. It sounded too much like a good-bye, too much like that time in the library.

"You…mean _we_. We'll…be safe…" He was about to get up, but I held onto his hand. Where was he going? Why would he leave me behind? He simply smiled at my correction, kissed me again, and left.

**-Draco-**

I wanted nothing more than to stay with her. I promised her I would never leave again, and this was the second time since I'd promised. This time, I wasn't entirely sure I'd come back. Potter's plan wasn't so much a plan as a general outline, and the chance of survival for any of us was slim.

* * *

Yeah, the title of this chapter was a little more reflective of me trying to finish this lol. But, hopefully I'll update again within the next week or so. I really want to get back into writing fanfictions, so here's to getting back into the groove of things. Thank you for reading and please review! Feel free to yell at me...


	24. Poisons and Antidotes

**Author's Note: **This came out of me alot faster than I thought it would. Literally dropped everything I was doing to type it up. I'm uploading it now because I feel guilty for how short the previous chapter was. Again, I hope you like it!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 24: Poisons and Antidotes

**-Hermione-**

Pain ebbed and flowed, coming and going as it pleased. Every now and then, Luna or Molly would come into the room to check on me. I wanted to ask them what was going on, what Harry's plan was, where Draco had gone after the last time he'd visited me. It hurt to speak, though, the words feeling like a thousand needles in my throat as I tried to say them. In an attempt to keep the pain at bay, I didn't move, did everything I could to keep still. It seemed, the more I moved, the farther the pain would spread, as if the manticore poison, or whatever it was that the stinger had contained, needed my movement to spread.

Lying there, feeling completely and utterly useless, reminded me of my second year at Hogwarts, after the snake had petrified me. Only now, I didn't have the answer, didn't have the solution to the problem at hand. The boys were going into it on their own, without me to help them. Not that they needed me, but I wanted to be there, to protect them, to protect Draco.

-**Draco**-

The plan was simple. After all, it really wasn't much of a plan. Head to the manor, face off with Voldemort, and hope to Merlin that having command of the Elder Wand would be enough to finally bring him down. Potter chose not to endanger too many of us, preferring to simply have Weasley, me, and a few others go with us. We'd be outnumbered, for sure, but it was the only way we could guarantee everyone else's safety. If we failed, they would all at least be safe in the Black family's hideout. Most importantly, Hermione would be safe.

"I don't like this. At all. Are you sure this is the only way, Harry?" Weasley was clearly uneasy. We were preparing to leave the hideout, double checking our supplies, the final touches of our 'plan'.

"Yes. I'm tired of people being hurt because of me. What happened to Hermione...I can't let that happen to anyone else. It's bad enough I'll have to deal with what I put all of you through, I don't want any more bloodshed on my behalf." Potter was honorable, I gave him that, but stupid. Foolhardy. Then again, I agreed completely with his plan.

"We have the Elder Wand. We can win." I gripped the wand over the material of my pocket. Despite the discomfort the voice it projected caused in me, it was reassuring to know we might have the upper hand.

A few of the others going with us, Tonks, Lupin, Weasley Sr., gathered around. On the wall, the portrait of my mother looked at me. Her eyes full of concern, I could tell it was difficult for her to see this. If she wanted, she could have a perfect view of the fight to come at the manor. After a sad smile, she spoke, addressing everyone in the room.

"Voldemort knows you have the wand. He's furious, and out of control. If there were a perfect time to strike, it's now."

-**Hermione**-

It was dark, and I wasn't sure if it was due to my eyes being closed, or the lack of light in the room. I couldn't feel anything, having gone numb from the constant pain. I imagined this might be what it felt like to be in suspended animation, floating in the dark, people's voices around me muffled as if I were under water.

"Miss Granger..." Suddenly, I was no longer in the dark. It was Hogwarts castle, in the Great Hall, the candles glowing dimly. I was alone in the room, save for one other person. Snape stood some feet away, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Professor? What...what is going on?" Was the poison making me hallucinate now?

"I thought a know-it-all such as yourself would have known better than to attack a manticore head-on without a contingency plan." Although his words didn't hold the venom they did when he used to be my professor, they still annoyed me.

"If you're here to lecture me, I don't want to hear it."

"I see Draco has rubbed off on you." I don't remember ever seeing Snape smile. It was odd, yet a comforting sight all at once.

"Why are you here?" I'd been in the magical world long enough to know better than to see this as only a hallucination. Whether it was in my head or not, this meeting was very real.

"You're dying, Miss Granger. I'm here to help you."

-**Draco**-

We Apparated into my room with Dobby's help. My mother was already there, waiting for us. "He knows you're here."

_Mr. Potter. Shall we settle this now?_ Voldemort's voice reverberated throughout the manor, challenging Potter to a duel. I exchanged a look with him, and after a brief nod, I handed him the Elder Wand. He couldn't get out of using it now.

"If anything happens to me, Malfoy..." He didn't have to continue. I nodded.

Moments later, we were in the parlor, the Order members forming a protective barrier around Potter, myself included. Voldemort stood by the fireplace, a few Death Eaters flanking him. I could see Lucius among them.

"This is between you and me, Voldemort. We'll end this, once and for all." Potter stepped forwarded, breaking the barrier of Order members. My hand itched, as the Elder Wand continued to call for me, despite also enticing Potter.

Voldemort stepped forward as well, extending his arm as if to tell his Death Eaters to stand back. "Very well Mr. Potter." He bowed, the traditional beginning to a duel. "Shall we begin?"

-**Hermione**-

"What do you mean, dying? If I were going to die from the poison, I would have by now." My heart sank, and I could feel myself go paler than I already was.

"Having the tail cut off delays the poison. Most people are not aware of this specific manticore trait. There is a cure, though I do not think you'd find it very appealing." Snape sat at one of the tables, more casual than I had ever seen him be in life.

"And what is that?" I sat across from him, hoping he would tell me the cure quickly so I could relay the information to Luna or Molly.

"Blood. Manticore blood, specifically. They are extraordinary creatures, quite literally immune to everything. Drinking their blood would have the same effect on you." The thought of drinking a manticore's blood disgusted me completely.

"Why...why doesn't anyone know that?"

"No one is foolish enough to try. But, since there are a couple of corpses in Hogwarts right now, you can go ahead and have your pick, so to speak. I would suggest the manticore that poisoned you in the first place." I tried not to think about the actual drinking of the blood. First things first, I needed someone to go get it for me.

"Thank you professor." I gave him a grateful smile, though he didn't return the gesture. Nodding, he stood and walked towards the front of the hall, disappearing behind the table.

When I woke up, the pain erupted all at once. No longer coming and going, it seemed to be getting worse. How much time did I have left? I sat up, moving through the pain, every cough and gasping only increasing its reach.

"L-Luna! M-Molly!" I was shaking, gripping the sheets as tightly as I could to keep myself upright. Both women rushed into the room, the latter immediately ordering me to lie back down.

"Hermione, dear, you mustn't move!" She tried to place me back down, but I fought against her.

"N-Not much...time. Need m-manticore b-blood. To drink... The-The one that poisoned...me. Luna...please..." Before I could continue, the pain took over once more, making me collapse back onto the bed.

* * *

Dun dun dun! The end is nigh! I can feel it. The sooner I finish this one, the sooner I can move on to other stories! Yay! For real now, I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I'm aiming to before mid-July. With any luck, this story only has one or two more chapters left...

Please review and thanks again for reading!


	25. Settling a Debt

**Author's Note:** Again, sooner than expected. I guess it really wasn't that hard to continue this story. Once my muse takes over, I am at her mercy. Forgive me, if it feels a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get this posted. Thanks and I hope you like it! I hope its length makes up for the previous two...

**Disclaimer:** Totally just realized I forgot to include a disclaimer in my last couple of updates. I guess I was just super happy to be back. So, this one goes for the chapters without disclaimers as well. All things HP belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 25: Settling a Debt

-**Draco**-

I could sense Weasley's need to help Potter as he stood beside me. Even I thought it was stupid to challenge him head on like this. The duel had been going for some time now, stray spells hitting off the walls inside the manor, causing rubble and stone to break off, nearly hitting us and the Death Eaters on Voldemort's side of the room. It was strange, seeing Voldemort be evenly matched. With the Elder Wand, Potter had the edge he needed, the leverage that made Voldemort actually fear the outcome of the duel. It wasn't obvious, but it was there. He was afraid, I could see it in the desperation of his spells, his voice. The confidence was long gone.

It wasn't long before he noticed the wand. There was a break in the fighting, Voldemort trying to use it to bait Potter. "I see you have my wand, Potter...how many of your little friends died trying to retrieve it? I don't see the mudblood with you...did the manticores get her?"

At his mention of Hermione, my grip on my wand tightened, and I could hear the Elder Wand calling out louder, calling for Voldemort's blood. _He deserves the bloodiest of deaths..._ He did, and I wondered if Potter had heard the wand speak as well. He shot me a look, indicating that he had.

"Relax, Malfoy." Weasley tried to calm me, but it wasn't working. I wanted to lunge at Voldemort, to kill him myself, to hell with the prophecy. Voldemort noticed.

"Is she dead, young Malfoy? You couldn't save your little mudblood whore after all..." He sneered, his snake-like face contorting into a disgusting smirk.

"Malfoy..." Weasley's voice was a warning, his hand on my shoulder, trying to keep me from going at Voldemort. "If you attack him, the Death Eaters will attack. We can't win this way..."

"ENOUGH!" The baiting had worked, and now Potter was furious. The fury wasn't entirely him, though. And the bloodlust in his eyes wasn't his own. It was the wand, its call to violence stronger than Potter's resistance to it. The battle continued, the younger wizard shooting a spell I didn't recognize at Voldemort. The dark wizard dodged, momentarily satisfied with his handiwork as Potter slowly lost control.

-**Hermione**-

Even though I was asleep, I could feel the pain getting worse. How much time did I have left? Would Luna do as I had asked? If anyone could believe what Snape had told me, it would be her.

_Draco..._I wanted him there, to hold my hand, to give me something to tether me down, to keep me from letting the pain win. But I knew he couldn't be there. He was with Harry and Ron, probably fighting the last battle as I lied there useless and in pain. I couldn't stand the idea that I wasn't there to help, that there was nothing I could do but wait. On top of the pain, I could feel my panic, not because of the poison, but the idea that, if I woke up, Harry, Ron, and Draco might not be there to greet me. They might be dead. It left a horrid taste in my mouth, metallic, bitter.

I felt a warm liquid on my chin then, spilling down the corners of my mouth and onto my neck. Someone's hand was holding my head up, while the other held the vial against my lips, pouring the liquid into my mouth. That's where the taste was coming from – manticore blood. My eyes snapped open, and I was met with Luna's face hovering over mine, as she sat beside me, giving me the antidote to the manticore poison. I was suddenly unbelievably thirsty, and I drank the blood with desperation. Molly stood behind Luna, looking on, disgust, slight horror, and doubt written all over her features.

The pain was fading, my energy returning, the exhaustion ebbing away. I sat up, coughing, some of the blood spilling on my hand as I did. I was dizzy, almost drunk. The blood was potent, and there was no way to tell what kind of side-effects it might have on me. For now, though, all I cared about was that the pain was gone. The liquid had spread warmth all over me, the pain disappearing with every passing moment. I wiped my mouth with the back of my bloodied hand, looking up at Luna and Molly.

"Hermione?" Molly's expression changed to concern. "Are you alright?"

"I...I think so." I blinked several times, trying to clear my vision of the dizzying spots. My head felt heavy, but all the pain was finally gone. "The pain is gone."

"How did you know this was the cure?" Luna looked from me to the empty vial in her hands, fascination clear in her eyes. Some of the red liquid still clung to the glass.

"Snape...I thought I was dreaming. He told me, told me that manticore blood would make me immune to the poison, cancel out the effects." I was still in shock that he'd been right. Standing up from the bed, I had to hold myself against the wall to keep from falling. Luna motioned to help me stand. "I'm okay. I just...feel odd."

Her eyes widened, more so than usual, when she looked at me again. "Hermione, your eyes..."

There was a mirror beside the bed, and when I turned to look at myself, I noticed what had spooked her. No longer the dark brown I was used to, they had gotten lighter, become almost amber. Small red specks dotted my irises. "Side-effect? Snape didn't say anything about..." I couldn't even finish the sentence, unnerved by my own reflection.

Molly took a slight step back, clearly afraid. We didn't know what this was doing to me, didn't know what kind of adverse effects the blood might have.

"I need to talk to Snape." I was talking more to myself than the two women in the room with me. "Dobby!" When the small house elf appeared, he took a step back upon seeing my eyes.

"Miss Hermione is alright?" He was unnerved by my eyes, clearly, but he got past it enough to show his concern.

"Yes, Dobby. But I need to go to Hogwarts. Will you take me to the Room of Requirement?" He nodded reluctantly, taking my hand.

"Hermione, wait. We don't know what this did to you. It could be dangerous..." Molly went into mother mode, urging me to stay, to go back to bed.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I ignored the rest of her protests, signaling Dobby to take me.

-**Draco**-

Both sides itched to join our respective leaders. I wasn't sure how much longer Potter would remain in control, and it was clear that Voldemort now thought he had the upper hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dobby disappear. Had something happened in the hideout? My thoughts immediately went to Hermione, knowing that she was the only other person, besides Potter, Weasley, and me with the ability to call him.

"Look out!" Another stray spell hit the wall behind us, forcing most of us to move. The maneuverable area of the room was getting smaller. Soon, everything would be in ruins, but neither Potter or Voldemort seemed willing to relocate. It was as if no one else were in the room with them. They only had eyes on each other, following every movement, trying to anticipate every attack.

_Kill him..._ Potter was making a conscious effort to ignore the wand. I could see it in the stiffness of his movements. Had it been me, I wouldn't have hesitated to mutter the unforgivable that would end the fight.

The Elder Wand was no longer an advantage to Potter, but a distraction. Voldemort sent another curse his way, and this time Potter wasn't able to dodge it. This fight was about to end exactly as the one at Hogwarts, except that we were in enemy territory now, outnumbered, and the chance of escape was unlikely.

-**Hermione**-

The castle was completely void of life. The manticore corpses were still around, only adding to the emptiness, the hollow feeling within the walls. I thanked Dobby, expecting him to leave. When he didn't, I didn't question it, letting him follow me into the room where Dumbledore and Snape's portrait waited for me.

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore didn't seem fazed by my appearance, and Snape simply looked on, his eyes only darting to mine momentarily.

"Hello professors." I narrowed my eyes at Snape, annoyed that he hadn't warned me about side-effects. Opting not to beat around the bush, I continued, "What exactly did the manticore blood do to me?"

Dumbledore motioned me to sit in the chair, but I refused, staying on my feet, my hand on the chair's backrest. "It counteracted the poison."

"Clearly." For the first time in all the years I knew Dumbledore, his penchant for mystery was starting to get to me.

"Show some respect, Miss Granger!" Snape was angry, but at the moment that didn't bother me.

"It's alright, Severus." Dumbledore smiled at me, despite addressing the other professor. "Miss Granger, you are fine. Manticore blood is similar in its properties to unicorn blood."

"Am I cursed?" My mind flashed back to what I knew about unicorn blood. Anyone who drank it would live a cursed life.

"No. There isn't a way to tell how long the side effects of the blood will last, but the important thing is that it fights the poison." He paused, examining my eyes through his spectacles. "My theory is that the side effects will likely wear off once the poison has been purged from your system."

At the very least, it gave me something to look forward to.

-**Draco**-

It wasn't looking good for Potter. At all.

"We have to do something." Weasley's voice was urgent, insistent. He gripped his wand with white knuckles, ready to step in.

"If we interfere, we are as good as dead." Lupin's voice came from behind us.

"If we don't, _Potter_ is dead." My eyes followed the progression of the fight, until Potter was thrown back by a spell, landing only a few feet in front of us. Weasley and I rushed over to him. "Potter! Potter wake up!" He was alive, but unconscious. We needed to think of something, quickly, or Voldemort would dispose of him in moments.

"Has the boy finally accepted defeat?" The hiss of his voice traveled the air between us, everything suddenly growing quiet. The Death Eaters behind him awaited a response, tense with excitement. The look of hope on my father's face disgusted me. Before Weasley could do something stupid, or any of the Order members could speak, I took the Elder Wand from Potter.

_Kill him..._ I intended to.

-**Hermione**-

I walked out of the Room of Requirement, Dobby by my side. There was nothing else the professors could help me with. All I had to do was wait for the blood to finish fighting off the poison. I couldn't simply sit around waiting for this to happen. The boys needed me, and I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was terribly wrong, more so than the obvious. I thought about returning to the hideout, letting Luna and Molly know I was okay. But I couldn't. Instead, I turned to Dobby, asking him to take me where the boys had gone.

"But Miss..." His large eyes were clouded by doubt, concern for me, for my condition.

"Please. I need to help them, if I can." Maybe it was the look in my eyes that convinced him to do as I said. Still clearly worried, he took my hand and we disappeared.

When we appeared at the manor, I was faced with a nightmare. Off to the side of the room, Ron crouched beside Harry's motionless body, and Draco was getting up, moving to fight Voldemort, Elder Wand in hand. I was frozen in place, unable to react, and it hadn't seemed like anyone noticed my presence yet. Dobby had been smart to Apparate us in a shadowed corner of the room. Before I could do or say anything, Draco engaged Voldemort in combat.

Behind Voldemort, the Death Eaters stirred, moving to attack the few Order members present. It would all be over. They were all going to die.

"No!" Voldemort extended his arm, stopping his army. "I don't need the help of incompetent fools..." His pride was getting in the way. Did he realize what he was doing? I looked on as he faced Draco, trying to find a way to help. "I will deal with the insolent, Malfoy brat and then with Potter."

I never thought Voldemort's words could bring relief, but they did. We stood a fighting chance. Ron picked up Harry's body, bringing him to the back of the crowd of Order members. I made my way over, trying to remain unseen. When I crouched down beside Ron, I took him by surprise.

"Hermione!"

"Shh..." I looked at him, hand over my mouth. I realized then I was still blood-smeared, Ron's eyes widening with the hint of fear. The other order members that saw me remained quiet, turning their attention back to the fight. The room shook with the impact of each spell that missed its mark, the explosions covering up our voices.

"What happened...?"

"Long story." I turned my attention to Harry. "Harry...come on, wake up." Shaking his body, I did everything I could to get a reaction out of him. It seemed like an eternity before he finally came to.

"Her-Hermione?" He coughed, apparently still sore from the spell that knocked him out. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, don't worry about me. Are _you_ alright?" Harry didn't seem to have any serious injuries, sitting up easily.

"Where's...?" He turned to look at the fight, his eyes widening when he saw Draco wielding the wand, fighting Voldemort for him. "No...he's going to get himself killed."

Before any of us could do anything, Draco was thrown back by an explosion, knocked a few feet away from us, near the corner I'd Apparated to with Dobby. Still conscious, he was struggling to stand, mouth moving in an incantation. I could see the fury in his eyes, the rage. The wand's influence was strong on Draco, his eyes blind to everything but his target. On the other side of the room, Voldemort was raising his wand. Every hair on my body stood on end, knowing exactly what was coming.

I didn't know what I was doing, only that I had to cross the distance between us before Voldemort shot his spell. Draco couldn't die, and I couldn't be sure if it was the life debt I owed him or my feelings propelling me forward. I heard the Order's cries as they tried to stop me, Ron and Harry calling out my name. In moments, I was in front of Draco. It seemed as if he didn't see me at first, still focused on his target.

"Draco!" My hands gripped his shoulders, stopping him from advancing. When he looked at me, his brows furrowed in confusion at first, as he slowly realized I was there. Eyes widening when they locked onto mine, he was about to say something when I felt it, the impact.

A green light lit the air around us, and the world went black.

-**Draco**-

For the second time in my life, the body of someone I loved laid limp in my arms. I couldn't breathe, choking on the tears I tried to keep down. I cried out, anger and fury, sorrow and grief, all mixing into one. Nothing around me mattered anymore, only the girl in my arms, who had sacrificed her life to get to me, to save me. I held her body close to mine, collapsing to the ground with her, unwilling to let go, not caring if Voldemort shot another _Avada_ to finish me off.

Voldemort's laughter filled the room, the sound sickening in its sadistic pleasure. I looked up, hatred filling me completely. Before I could react any further, I saw Potter move out of the corner of my eye. I hadn't even noticed him get up, and I imagined Voldemort hadn't either. He was still looking at me, at the ready prey before him.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The curse flashed its deadly green. A gasp filled the room as it struck the intended target. Voldemort's lifeless form collapsed among the wreckage of what remained prompting the Death Eaters to scatter at the sight of their fallen leader. Order members gave chase, leaving Potter, Weasley, and me alone with Hermione's body.

I was too stunned to speak. Looking over at Potter, I shot him a grateful look. He'd save my life, taking advantage of Voldemort's momentary lapse, his pride at having killed one of the Golden Trio.

"Hermione..." Weasley knelt beside us, taking Hermione's hand in his, and Potter followed.

"I'm so sorry..." Potter's voice was filled with guilt, and I knew he blamed himself for her death.

The tears rolled down my cheeks silently, and I pulled her to me again, burying my face in her neck. "Why...? You didn't have to...do this..." Her body still felt warm, and for a second, I could pretend she might wake up.

"D-Draco?" I thought I was hearing things, thought her voice was just in my head. Any doubt disappeared when I felt her heartbeat, faint, but there.

I pulled back, taking her face in my hands as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked slowly, her eyes clearing as the moments passed. They were still light, with specks of red, but they were beginning to darken. "She's alive..."

Potter and Weasley lifted their heads, smiles breaking out into their faces at the sight of Hermione's eyes opening. She offered them a faint smile, weakness clear on her face.

"Hermione!" Their excitement was palpable, and I couldn't help my own smile.

-**Hermione**-

"I'm...I'm alright, boys." I didn't know how, but I was alive. The curse hadn't killed me. "What happened...to..." I struggled to sit up, to look around the room for a hint of the outcome.

"Voldemort is dead. We won." Just as Ron spoke, my eyes settled on the dark wizard's body in the center of the room.

* * *

This was a tough chapter to write, and has been a very long time coming. I always have trouble figuring out how to do the final battle, which is honestly probably the reason I was writer's blocked in the first place...

Let me know what you think! Epilogue coming soon! Please review :).


	26. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** This Epilogue took me longer to write than I had hoped, but here it is. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story! I would not have been able to finish it if it weren't for all the positive feedback and love you guys have shown it and me. Now that I'm back in the game, I will hopefully be pumping out a few more good ones, before life decides to interrupt again.

**Disclaimer:** As always, HP does't belong to me, but to JK Rowling.

* * *

Epilogue

_"How can you just sit still like that?" Hermione paced back and forth in the middle of the hall, anxious. The students would be there soon, first years fresh from their first trip to Hogwarts. _

_"It's simple. I sit down, and then I stop moving." Draco smirked at her, unable to help himself._

_Shooting him a mock glare, Hermione joined him on the steps. Placing her head on his shoulder, she tucked her arm underneath his and took his hand. _

_"I still can't believe this is all really happening…" For so long, everything had been so bleak, and it was surreal to know they were safe, for good. "That monster is really gone, Hogwarts is fully functioning, without incident, for its second year in a row…"_

_"Makes you think, doesn't it? About our run at Hogwarts…everything we went through."_

_"Yeah…" She sighed, the sound of contentment putting Draco at peace. It was a sound he'd come to love. Her hand, the one that wasn't holding his, went from her knee to her stomach. Hermione's face changed expression to one he couldn't quite place._

_ "Are you alright?" He moved to kneel on the step in front of her, taking her face in his hand. Scanning her eyes, he tried to figure out what was wrong._

_"Yes…it's just…" She looked away from him, knowing that she was worrying, but unsure of how to express what she wanted to say. "Tell me."_

_"I'm pregnant."_

-**Draco**-

I woke up to a chill in my room. The dungeons were cold by virtue of their location, but this was worse than usual. Something was missing, and when I reached over to pull Hermione closer, I realized she wasn't there, her side of the bed empty, white sheets pulled back.

"Hermione?" I sat up, looking around to see if she'd only gotten up to get water or something. When she didn't respond, I got out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt and shoes. I walked though our quarters and into Snape's old office, now Hermione's, hoping to find her there, maybe doing some late-night work. A calendar on her desk caught my eye, and I realized why she'd gotten up, why she couldn't sleep.

It was the same every year for the past three since Voldemort had been defeated. None of us could really sleep, the nerves from the final battle reemerging on every anniversary. Hermione had it the worst, though. I went back to our room, grabbed a light jacket, and left the dungeons, knowing where I'd be able to find her. The dungeons were even colder in the hall, and quiet, but it wasn't the same silence as all those years ago, when Voldemort had control. No, this was a silence of peace, of the castle's students sleeping in their respective houses.

My footsteps echoed through the dungeons, until I reached the Great Hall, and made my way up the stairs and to the seventh floor. When I reached my destination, the blank wall stared at me, and I knew Hermione was on the other side. _I need a place to hide…_

The door materialized before me.

-**Hermione**-

I was drifting in and out of sleep when he found me, curled up against the back wall of the broom cupboard provided by the Room of Requirement. It hadn't changed since the day he'd first kissed me, and I think the room knew that this was the cupboard I wanted every time I came. Especially tonight, today.

"Hermione?" The door opened, and Draco let in some of the light in the hallway. Concern decorated his face, as it did every year. "Are you alright?"

"You know me…I just couldn't sleep." I tried to smile at him, to reassure him that I was okay. He crouched down, taking a seat on the ground beside me. I took his hand when he did, lacing our fingers together as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"I know." What would the students think if they came across us now, Potions master and DADA professor hiding in a broom cupboard together?

I smiled, closing my eyes, wanting to fall asleep again. Draco remained silent, used to this routine.

-**Draco**-

"Was it the nightmares again?" I whispered, knowing she probably wouldn't respond. I looked down at our hands, her engagement ring reflecting a little light that came through a crack in the door. I took her silence as confirmation. "One day, they'll stop." I spoke from experience, from fighting the nightmare of Dumbledore's death, Hermione's torture, for years.

"I hope so…" She lifted her head, looking up at me. In the darkness of the cupboard, her eyes were almost back to their original color. It seemed the after effects of drinking manticore blood were more permanent than Snape had let on, her eyes only slightly darker now, red still visible in the right light. "We should probably be getting back…"

The walk to our room seemed shorter than the one to the Room of Requirement, a comfortable silence falling between us. We were used to this, the silence that accompanied our memories of the war. She knew I didn't like talking about it, and I knew there were many things she'd rather not remember. Hermione held onto my arm, her head resting against me the entire way back. Exhaustion was creeping up on us both, all the activities of the first day back at Hogwarts taking its toll.

-**Hermione**-

Back in our room, we climbed back into bed. Draco held me close, his chest warm against my back, his breathing soothing me into sleep once more. I knew he had his own nightmares to deal with, his own terrible memories from the war, but he hardly let it show, too concerned for me, for my issues. His hand moved to rest on my stomach, where the baby I'd only told him about a few hours ago was forming.

In all the time we spent together, all those moments in the war, I hadn't thought we'd actually make it. I hoped of course, that he would survive, that he could start over, but I didn't think I would be around to see it. Now, in his arms, our breathing in sync, it was hard not to hope.

* * *

Again, thanks for all the love! Please review and let me know what you think of the overall product! :)


End file.
